Time Kills Quietly
by hjuliad
Summary: The turtles, April, and Casey have been brutally murdered by Shredder. Months later, he and Renet cross universes to assist another Oroku Saki in doing the same- all in the midst of a Kraang invasion. The turtles are wary, but they may receive support from the most unexpected villains.
1. Chapter 1

**I've pulled most of the story details from the 2012 TV show, but sometimes I include other universes, too. All constructive feedback is welcome and appreciated.**

* * *

PART I:

THE SHREDDER GAZED OUT AT THE NIGHT—the tall skyscrapers blotted out the few shining stars that lined the dark sky in the city. Shredder stood on an outstretched balcony listening to the sounds; it was a still and quiet evening. There was only an occasional car honk, music, or loud voice from a pedestrian to disturb the silence. New York was safer than it had ever been. The Foot Clan now had total control—Shredder oversaw many aspects of the city's security.

It was a battle hard won and not without its sacrifices. Shredder thought about the losses every day and wondered if it was worth it. Even now, under shining armor, Shredder fingered the long scar that stretched from collarbone to earlobe. The slice had almost killed Shredder. In the room at Shredder's back, Foot soldiers trained with Sensei. Their movements were precise, silent, and extremely effective in real life situations.

"Time passes slowly," Shredder whispered almost reverently, as if words would disturb the stillness of the city, the night, and training.

Renet pulled away from the railing that overlooked the dojo. She held her tall staff in one hand—the top resembled a lantern and glowed faintly. "You will be reunited with him. We don't have to wait anymore."

"How much longer?"

Renet sighed and moved towards Shredder. She didn't wear her helmet and her blonde hair rested passed her shoulders now. Three months. They'd been waiting already for three months. The ache was still too new to Shredder. But Renet felt the same loss. So did Sensei—it was even stronger within him. "We can put the plan in motion. They'll need our help with the Kraang. They can't do it alone."

Shredder knew it was inevitable that they had to cross into the other universe. Renet had seen it. As a timestress, Renet had the ability to move freely from universe to universe, no matter what time. Shredder could not. Renet couldn't change the past, no matter how she tried.

And she had. The first month after losing their friends, Renet had gone back and disrupted the past, almost destroying the future.

"Do it," Shredder told Renet, finally turning to look at the woman. Shredder was slightly taller than Renet and had eyes as black as the night sky they stood under. Sometimes, Renet was unnerved by those eyes. They were haunted, unhappy, and empty. Renet knew she had to do something soon—Shredder needed her help more than ever.

Renet only nodded, too exhilarated to speak. They'd practiced every scenario. Renet knew the plan inside and out. Her helmet materialized on her head. The twin glass globes where her ears were shimmered brightly. Renet lifted her staff before Shredder could argue, then tapped it lightly on the ground. Renet disappeared.

Shredder was left alone once again to dwell on the darkness. The haunted expression in Shredder's black eyes were all Renet could think of as she passed through the portal and into the void between worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

_In another universe…_

"Booyakasha!" Mikey's loud exclamation caught the Kraang droid's attention. They turned, surprised, and stared at the fast-moving ninja turtle. He flipped in the air (Mikey always seemed to be doing that, despite the fact that it annoyed Donnie to no end) and smashed into a droid's shoulders. It crumbled under his weight. The Kraang brain inside of it screamed, crawling away quickly. Raph swatted it with his sai.

Donnie yelled, "Seriously, Mikey?" He spun his bo in his deft hands, hitting two droids.

"We don't have time for this." Leo cut off the heads of several Kraang with his katana. Despite their arguments, the fight was quickly ended and the Kraang lay in metal, sparking pieces on the ground.

"That's one way to work out frustration," Raph commented, absent-mindedly kicking a droid head across the black asphalt street.

"Yeah, you're good at not being frustrated." Donnie began rooting through the briefcases that the Kraang were transporting and didn't notice Raph's heated glare.

"What did you find, Donnie?" Leo observed his surroundings, making sure there were no other threats lurking in the darkness.

"Working on it."

"Work faster," Raph insisted, crossing his arms over his plastron.

Donnie sighed loudly, clenching his hands. "How can I work faster… _when you won't stop bothering me_!" Donnie had a habit of beginning a sentence in a perfectly calm tone and ending it screaming. Luckily, they weren't in a serious time crunch at the moment. Donnie had all the time he needed, but Raph's impatience still irked him.

Mikey randomly began muttering, while slinging his nunchaku in one hand, "Do you guys remember that song about the two cats and—"

"No." All three of his brothers answered firmly.

"But it had a hat with—"

Donnie quickly interrupted, "These look like the same devices that the Kraang use to move between dimensions, but on a much smaller scale. This could probably only transport one person from Dimension X to Earth."

"Why are there so many?" Leo focused on the briefcase. It contained at least five of the trans-dimensional devices. There are five other briefcases in addition to the one Donnie had already gone through.

"I don't know. These are different than the ones we've seen before. I don't know what this button right here is supposed to do." Donnie pointed to a fourth pentagonal button, also glowing a bright, radioactive pink color.

Mikey stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, thinking hard. Finally, he grinned and leaned forward, "So if I push it…"

"No!" Donnie grabbed Mikey's three-fingered hand only inches away from the mysterious device. Mikey whined. "I don't know what it's for! You can't just touch random things!"

"But it's so shiny…"

"Come on, Mikey." Leo grabbed his youngest brother's shoulder, pulling him away from a very irate Donnie. "We still have to finish our patrol tonight."

Donnie studied the devices for another couple of seconds before closing the briefcase. He could bring it back to the lab and try to figure out what to do with it there.

Tonight, they patrolled on foot. Usually they took the Shellraiser, but it was out of commission because Donnie was determined to upgrade and make it much more powerful. He hoped that they would be able to get real weapons for it one day.

Leo led the way, climbing a rickety fire escape to the top of a building. Donnie brought up the rear, still wondering about the Kraang. The aliens were always inventing new technology and bringing it to New York. Donnie wasn't sure if he'd be smart enough to figure out this part of their plan. Donnie was nineteen, like the rest of his brothers (with the exception of Mikey, who wouldn't turn nineteen for a few more months.) Donnie considered himself to be the most mature even if Leo was the leader. Still, he had no idea what the additional button on the trans-dimensional device did. For all Donnie knew, that wasn't even what the Kraang had been transporting.

They leaped from rooftop to rooftop, observing the roads beneath them. Mikey rode on his skateboard far in front of them, laughing loudly. Leo tried to get him to calm down and be stealthier, but Mikey was determined not to be ninja-like. Donnie puzzled through this new development in silence.

"Whoa!" Mikey suddenly yelled, jumping off his skateboard. His brothers caught up with him. They knelt in the darkness, totally unseen, and watched the scene unfold. Mikey had stopped when he'd seen a bright blue light erupt from the deserted street.

"What the shell is that?" Raph looked just as surprised as the others. Even Donnie had no clue what could be causing the light.

"Look over there!" They glanced down the street where Leo pointed. Tiger Claw rode on a motorcycle, speeding down the street along with Rahzar and Fishface. They came to a screeching halt a few yards away from the light.

Donnie pointed out, "That can't be a coincidence."

"Don't tell me there's another mutant we have to worry about." Raphael's groan was immediately hushed by Leo when the light grew brighter and rectangular-shaped. It was flat and two-dimensional, but a pale hand stretched out of one side. A girl dressed in all blue came tumbling out of the door and hit the concrete in an ungraceful heap. Donnie figured she hadn't meant to do that.

"What's this?" Tiger Claw's growling voice reached the turtle's ears. The girl stood, rubbing her bottom.

Raph asked, "What's she wearing?" Fishface voiced the same concern. He would have raised an eyebrow if he'd still had one.

"Ow…" She said, leaning on a scepter that was taller than her. Her outfit wasn't the weirdest part of the night.

Mikey whispered, "She has a cape!"

"Sh!"

Tiger Claw climbed off of his bike, cutting the engine. The roar ended instantly, leaving them in total silence. He moved towards the girl deliberately. "Who are you?" Tiger Claw took in her appearance and the staff. Was she a threat?

"Oh!" She scratched the top of her helmet as if embarrassed. "Where are my manners? I'm Renet, time sorceress. Nice to meet you, Tiger Claw." Renet gasped. "Oh, crap! I mean…"

"How do you know him?" Rahzar towered over the girl. His eyes glowed unnaturally. He could smell her fear. "What is a time sorceress?"

"Um… well, I can travel through time and move freely between universes. I was trained by Lord Simultaneous. Not that you know him, of course. That would be crazy. He doesn't interact with anyone, especially in this universe."

"Do you work with the Kraang?"

"What? No! I'm not an alien!" Renet was offended that they thought she was a Kraang droid. She had to overcome her fear and set Shredder's plan in motion. "Look, I came here to talk to your Shredder. I know you work for him."

Renet yelped in surprise when Tiger Claw seized her arm in one strong, hairy paw. He lifted her off the ground. Pain sizzled through her shoulder. Mikey jerked forward, reaching for his nunchaku. Leo held Mikey back before he ruined their hiding spot. They had to gather more information about Renet and her plans.

"Shredder doesn't have time to deal with some little girl." His breath was hot and gross. Renet tried not to gag as it washed across her face.

Renet brought up her scepter, pushing Tiger Claw in the chest. He was shoved back several steps; a shock went through his body. It was strong enough that he released her. Renet moved a few feet away from them. Fishface and Rahzar were looking at her angrily. "Lucky for you, I can manipulate time. Trust me, you want to hear what I have to say. And so will your Shredder."

Tiger Claw wasn't angry or even surprised. He stared at Renet, then smiled gruesomely. "Tell me one reason why I should trust you. If it's good enough, I'll take you to Shredder myself."

Act. Act. Act. Renet took a deep breath, studying these people who used to be her enemies. Now she had to pretend they were her potential allies. "I reside in an alternate universe most times. I work closely with the Shredder. He can help you destroy the teenage mutant ninja turtles."

Raph hissed angrily, "What?"

"But she was so cute…" Mikey whispered, giving Leo his puppy-dog eyes.

"An alternate Shredder?" Tiger Claw's talons extended from his paw. Renet gulped, but nodded. "How can he help us destroy the turtles?

 _You can do this._ Renet straightened her shoulders and stared at him evenly. "Because Shredder killed the turtles once already in his universe."


	3. Chapter 3

**TurtleLover101: Don't worry, all will be explained soon! I like to add a little bit of suspense, so I'm afraid I can't reveal everything yet.**

* * *

"LEO, YOU DON'T THINK..." Leo tried to find a way to comfort his youngest brother. Mikey was staring at him with wide, childish eyes. He could see Mikey's fear as well. Leo hated to see him afraid; Leo was the one who was supposed to shoulder that burden. He, like Donnie and Raph, had always had a soft spot for Mikey. He was the most innocent of the group. He also kept life relatively normal for them with his jokes and pranks.

"I don't know, Mikey," Leo whispered and listened to the surprised musings of Shredder's disciples. Raph was fuming at this point, clutching a sai in each hand. The metal gleamed under the moonlight.

"They won't get a chance." Raph's dark promise did nothing to comfort Mikey. He just frowned and inched closer to the edge of the building to get a better view of Renet and the street.

"So, at least your Shredder was able to succeed in that aspect. What of the turtle's allies?"

"Casey and April? Dead and gone as well," Renet told them truthfully, shifting her weight to another foot. Although her knee-high white boots looked cute as hell, the heels were just tall enough to be uncomfortable.

Fishface asked the unwanted question, "Splinter?"

"He died last." This is where Renet began her web of lies. But she and Shredder had practiced. Renet recited the story hundreds of times to Shredder until she could tell her lies without flinching or remorse. Luckily for Renet, they didn't ask for specifics.

"Does the Shredder rule New York in this world?" Tiger Claw had retracted his talons and currently looked as tame as a kitten. He was excited about this good news.

"Yes. Shredder has complete control of the Foot Clan and the city's security. He can do whatever he pleases now. There's no one to stop him." The lies tasted bad on Renet's tongue. She felt like she was disgracing their memory.

They considered the information. Finally, Tiger Claw said, "I'll take you to speak with Shredder. But first, tell me exactly why you're here. Why didn't the Shredder come himself?"

"He has more important things to attend to," Renet answered simply. Rahzar growled impatiently. "Fine. Okay. Shredder can't move freely though dimensions like I can. He's stuck in his original universe unless I can find a trans-universal device to bring him here."

"There is no such thing," Fishface pointed out. Leo glanced at Donnie, who was holding the Kraang briefcase in his hand.

Donnie muttered, "That's one mystery solved."

"Yeah, there is. The Kraang make them."

Tiger Claw asked, "How did you know that?"

"Timestress, remember? Duh." Renet shook her head. "Anyway, the thing is, there are no Kraang in our universe. Like, they don't exist. I had to come here to get one."

"Make's sense." Fishface stroked where his chin was supposed to be with one webbed hand. "I don't trust you, though. If you're so powerful, why can't you get this device yourself?"

Now Renet was just getting impatient. Who knew convincing these guys was going to take so long? Shredder was probably wondering where she was. "Hello? I may be a timestress, but I can't fight like _at all_. Me versus a ton of Kraang? Right…"

Raphael silently crept towards Leo. "We can take them now, Leo. If we don't, that girl will lead another Shredder straight to us."

"Something's not adding up," Leo whispered back, thinking rapidly. "We can't take down Fishface, Rahzar, and Tiger Claw at once. They're too strong. You know that."

Raph grumbled under his breath, then looked at Donnie. "She must have known that the Kraang had invented the universe-y dimensional device or whatever. How did she know? This is just too weird."

"It's too planned out." Leo agreed.

"So," Fishface addressed the girl, "If we give you this Kraang tech, then your Shredder will help us defeat the turtles."

"Uh huh,"

"But why? What does he get out of this?" Tiger Claw wasn't as convinced as his colleagues. "If his universe is so perfect, why come to this one at all?"

This is where it got tricky. Renet really had to school her features into a mask of calm now. "Why rule one universe when you can rule many? Think about it. The alternate Shredder doesn't have Kraang technology. You don't have the alternate Shredder's knowledge. Every universe is different. Every universe lacks something, but it also has something powerful to make up for that. My Shredder wants to amass all of those powerful somethings to become unstoppable."

Renet sounded half-insane enough that Tiger Claw bought her story. "Fine. Come with us. You'll speak to Shredder. If he believes your story, we'll give you the technology you require." Renet wanted to gloat. It was working. The plan was working. She wanted to jump for joy. She thought about _him_ and wanted to cry. Then Tiger Claw advanced on her until he was only inches away. Renet's mind went blank as fear raced through her. She was acutely aware of the fact that she lacked the alternate Shredder's protection here. "But if you're deceiving us, you will regret it."

As they rode away on their motorcycles, the turtles stood in silence. It wasn't until they were long gone that Raphael finally broke the stunned quiet.

"Well, what are we going to do, Fearless?"

Donnie said, "If Shredder gets his hands on these…" His eyes widened and he corrected himself, "If _either_ Shredder gets his hands on these…" Leo focused on the briefcase. He knew that the Kraang had more than six of them. They probably had hundreds.

"Is this for real, Donnie? The whole alternate universe thing?" Donnie considered Mikey's question, then shrugged.

"I think so, Mikey. There could be hundreds, thousands, even millions of alternate universes. The possibilities are endless. I don't know how I would calculate something like this."

"Cool…"

Raph growled, "It's not cool, idiot."

"That was rude."

"You won't think it's rude after I pound you into—"

Leo groaned, "Enough, you two. Donnie, do you think that maybe we can use one of those devices to go to this alternate universe? It would be easier to take down one Shredder instead of two."

"You're right," Donnie said, then added more forcefully, "Too bad there's like a million universes! I'd never be able to figure out which one is the right one."

"I said 'maybe.'" Leo was facing the facts. This Renet was powerful and could destroy them. It seemed that the Kraang were no longer their biggest threat anymore. "Come on. Let's get back to the lair. We can discuss it with Sensei."

"What?" Raphael spun around angrily. "We're going to let them get away that easily? We need to ambush them or something! Of course you don't want to do anything smart for once in your life."

"Here we go," Mikey and Donnie moved out of throwing distance so the two of them could duke it out.

"They aren't going to bring the alternate Shredder here in the next five minutes, Raph. We can plan an ambush in the lair with Sensei. April and Casey can help, too."

"Did you not hear them, Lame-o-nardo? That Renet girl helped Shredder _kill_ April and Casey! And us!"

"I know!" Leo yelled back, fisting his hands, "But I'm not going to let that happen. You have to trust me, Raph."

They said nothing for a few moments. Finally, Raph took a calming breath, trying to get ahold of his temper. "Okay. Fine. Let's go."

As they traversed the streets and the sewers, Renet rode on the motorcycle with Tiger Claw. Eventually they came to an old abandoned church where Shredder resided. It was time to sell the last aspect of the alternate Shredder's plan. Renet hoped she was convincing enough.

Back at the lair, Leo hoped he was right. He hoped he could protect his brothers—his family. He couldn't let them get hurt. He wouldn't. Even if it killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU NEED TO REST AND RECOVER. It hasn't been long enough." Sensei's deep, calming voice had the opposite effect on Shredder. Although it had been three months, Shredder still wasn't fully recovered from the injuries Shredder sustained during what had been named the Final Battle by citizens of New York and Foot Clan soldiers. Shredder hated the name and the negative connotation it brought. It was not the Final Battle. Shredder battled the overwhelming darkness each day… and it only became darker and darker as the hours stretched on. Training was the only thing that brought Shredder peace. At least for a little while.

"Again," Shredder told Sensei and prepared for another powerful onslaught. Shredder hadn't been strong enough three months ago. Shredder could not face defeat when finally crossing universes as Renet promised.

"No." Surprised, Shredder could only watch as Sensei walked away. The dojo was empty except for the two. After Renet left, Shredder became increasingly agitated. Only the tough training could calm Shredder. Now it was over and Shredder had nothing to do.

Hours passed. Shredder sat in the dojo long after Sensei left. Shredder had showered and changed back into the dark silver armor. The Shredder held the Kuro Kabuto, wondering (not for the first time) if Foot Clan leadership was worth the hardships or the agony.

A soft whirring noise caught Shredder's attention. It was familiar. Bright blue light erupted directly in front of Shredder, steadily growing into a large, flat rectangle of glowing light. Renet tumbled through. She never could figure out how to escape the void without falling on her face.

She was breathing heavily, which was unusual. Shredder immediately went on high alert, knowing that something had gone wrong… they hadn't prepared for something. She wasn't harmed; her dark blue leotard, blue tights, and cape were all in order. She wasn't wounded.

"What happened?"

Renet was laughing hysterically. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She was curled into a ball. Shredder left the chair and knelt next to Renet, touching her arm. "Renet, what happened?"

"It worked. Oh, it worked." Renet took a few minutes to become fully aware again. "It worked. Shredder is getting the trans-universal device from the Kraang as we speak. You'll be able to move freely from universe to universe. It's all coming together. I can't wait to see him." Now she was crying again. "Oh… I miss him. I want him. I miss him!"

Still, Shredder was also thinking the same thing. For once in three months, Shredder held a small beacon of hope that chased the darkness away, at least for a moment. "The other Shredder… is he…"

"Yes. Just like Oroku Saki. Just like him."

Shredder took pause. Could they do it? Again? "Will it take him long to get the tech?"

"No. He said only a few hours. I'll make the jump again to retrieve the device and bring it back here." To travel with the trans-universal device, two doors had to be open. Each Shredder would open a door using a device.

"So soon…"

"I know! And just wait until you see this New York. It's exactly the same. Xever is a fish! And Bradford is some kind of wolf- skeleton mutation. It's hilarious!"

Shredder couldn't think of anything to say except: "This is going to work."

Renet sobered up and took the Shredder's hands in hers. "It will. I just know it."

"Return to the alternate universe and get the device. It's time."


	5. Chapter 5

Leonardo led his brothers toward the old church that served as the Shredder's headquarters. They moved silently, slinking through the shadows created by the buildings around them. Earlier, after Casey and April joined them at the lair, they'd discussed a reasonable course of action. April was in college now and Casey was trying to play hockey professionally, but they still dropped everything to come to the turtles' aid.

"You're right, Leo," April said calmly, "It all seems too tight, too planned. And I don't like the way this Renet was acting. You would think if she was evil, she would have been more excited about our apparent deaths."

Raph's mouth dropped wide open. "How are you so calm about this? A girl from another dimension pops up out of nowhere wanting to kill us and that's suddenly _okay_?"

"A cute girl," Mikey corrected his older brother and dodged a blow to his face.

"That doesn't make it any better." Donatello pointed this out while studying the four-buttoned device the brothers found in the briefcases the Kraang were transporting. His brothers, sensei, and friends surrounded a long, metal table in his lab. All while they argued, Splinter watched his intelligent son at work. He agreed that there was something amiss about the whole situation, but they didn't have enough information to know what.

Donnie had taken one device apart. It now lay in several different pieces on his work table. Even though they were separated from the power source, the vivid pink buttons still glowed unnaturally. Donnie paused, realizing that he only saw three buttons. "Mikey!"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Put it back. Now!"

"I don't know to what you're referring." Mikey effectively avoided Donnie's glare; his eyes were normally dark brown, but they currently darkened further with anger.

"We're trying to discuss a very important problem, Mikey."

"My bad, Leo, but Donnie was yelling at me for no reason."

Raph sighed, knowing Donnie wasn't going to do anything physical to get Mikey to give him to stupid button. He grabbed Mikey by the back of his neck and took the pink switch from one of the many pouches on Mikey's belt. He tossed it to Donnie. "Can we get back on subject now?"

"This is a very concerning development," Master Splinter said, his voice causing a hush to fall among the entire room. "You should go to Shredder's headquarters, but not to attack. You will fail against so many enemies."

"But, Sensei—"

Splinter silenced Raphael with a simple look. "Can you fight two Shredders, Raphael?" When Raphael was about to interrupt again, Splinter answered for him, "No, you cannot. It's too dangerous, so you will only go and spy on Shredder. Discover his plan and then we can plan a counterattack."

"Yes, Sensei," the four turtles answered in unison. They finalized their plan and headed to the old, abandoned church. April and Casey would hang back and keep watch while the others snuck into the building. They perched on the top of a brick antique store directly across the street, focusing on the multi-colored windows with special binoculars that Donnie modified to see long distances and recognize body signatures. April watched as Leo leaped onto the slanted church roof. Three other dark figures followed. After that, she lost sight of them. They were in.

No one even thought about the glowing, pink button that Raph accidently activated when taking it from Mikey.

* * *

Renet returned to the other universe through a glowing door. Tiger Claw was almost accustomed to the strange timestress by now. He handed her the small device she'd requested. It fit in both of her hands. It was triangular-shaped with four separate hexagonal buttons. She took a deep breath. Now it wasn't only her ruse, but also Shredder's.

Oroku Saki was even scarier in this world, she decided. He looked meaner, bigger, and his burn scars only heightened the intimidating factor. The ruined half of his face was currently on display. Renet averted her gaze, not only because she was afraid, but also because she'd been told that Shredder didn't like when people stared at him for too long.

"Listen to me, little girl." His voice was deep, too deep to be real. Renet shivered. "I've upheld my end of the bargain. You will as well." He stood from his impressive throne, striding towards her. A shadow moved from the edges of the room, peeling away from the steel encompassed wall. "If you've deceived me in any way, you will regret it."

"Yes, Master Shredder."

He seemed to accept her obedience and turned to Tiger Claw. "Is the receiving device prepared? We have a very important guest arriving soon."

"Ha, ha," Renet smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. Not good. Not a good plan. They glared at her. Renet instantly grew more serious, avoiding their gazes. "Just kidding." She fingered the device in her fingers. "Maybe I should just go deliver this to Shredder now."

"What an idea," Fishface answered sarcastically, striding into the main cathedral room. Just a few minutes ago, Fishface had been checking on Stockman Fly in his laboratory a floor below them.

"Father," Renet stiffened at the familiar voice immediately. Karai stepped out of the darkness that surrounded them and into the lights. Oroku Saki welcomed his daughter as she moved towards them, her small feet making no noise on the hard floors. Whenever Renet shifted the slightest bit, the sound of her rustling cape and clicking heels echoed throughout the entire chamber. While this Karai was a skilled kunoichi, Renet suspected that she wasn't nearly as practiced as the Karai that Renet knew.

The "Karai" of an alternate universe was slightly older, harder, more dangerous. She was also honorable, but damaged beyond repair. Renet thought of her eyes. Those sad, lonely eyes.

"Remember what I've told you." Oroku Saki told Renet. She only nodded, still shivering, and conjured up a door to bring Shredder the device.

Once Renet had disappeared, Karai glanced at her father. "You don't really think we can trust her, do you?"

"We'll see,"

"She's a lunatic."

Fishface laughed, but decided not to voice his concerns. Karai wasn't exactly sane, either. He remembered why he came to see Shredder before the timestress had distracted him. "Stockman has the other device in his lab and will activate it once Renet returns. Should we go to his lab?"

"No, tell Stockman to come here."

Within a few minutes, Stockman flew into the room with a silver tray. A few scientists followed. They worked for Shredder now. Most didn't have a choice. They each carried different objects that would be used to study the event. "We're… ready… Mazzztter…" Stockman buzzed; his voice sounded jagged.

High in the rafters, the turtles watched with interest. The ceiling was tall and they were cloaked in total darkness. No light reflected onto them, not even from the decorative glass windows. They waited for another fifteen minutes for the timestress to return. None spoke, not even Mikey.

Finally, she appeared from her door, waving her scepter through the air. "Okay, we're ready on the other end." She seemed too casual for Leo. It was forced; she was really nervous. Her eyes darted passed everyone in the room, never settling once.

Stockman activated the device by pressing the mysterious fourth button. It hung in the air as if attached to an invisible hook. It broke into three separate pieces; one stayed on the hook, the other two descended downwards and moved further apart until it formed a large triangle. It was large enough for one person to step through.

Renet was breathing heavily.

A wavy picture formed in the portal, revealing an empty, dark dojo. Renet saw the chair she'd found Shredder sitting in. There was no one.

Leo glanced at Raph, who was staring at him. He shrugged, wondering if maybe it was broken.

There was no one.

Renet began to panic.


	6. Chapter 6

SHREDDER PLACED THE KURO KABUTO OVER INKY BLACK HAIR. Dark silver armor covered chest, thighs, and shoulders. Every bit of armor was lightweight, strong, and streamline. It was designed to make zero noise when Shredder was fighting or even walking. Strong fabric straps kept the almost-black metal in place. It could deflect smaller bullets along with strong ninja weapons.

Shredder tested the twin blades in each hand called tekko-kagi. They slid in and out of the gauntlets smoothly, steel shining in the overhead lights. Shredder had them specially made: they were retractable and slid into hidden sheaths in the matching dark forearm armor. Shredder sharpened and polished the claws on a regular basis to keep the katana-like weapons at their deadliest. Sensei watched Shredder prepare for battle.

"You don't have to do this." A collection of razor- sharp ninja throwing stars went into the hidden compartments in Shredder's armor.

"You know that I do," Shredder answered, taking a long, bright purple silk from an ornamentally carved wooden box. Shredder kept it there as a daily reminder. It was always perched on the chest of drawers in Shredder's bedroom. Every night, before falling asleep, Shredder would stare at the box and reflect on its meaning. Usually, Shredder wouldn't achieve much rest afterwards.

"Let me," Sensei sighed and took the silk, fingering the delicate fabric. Tears threatened to spill across his cheeks. His long beard trembled with his chin. It was unusual for Sensei to show such strong emotions. Shredder touched his shoulder, hoping to comfort him. "I love you as if you were my own." Sensei's words were spoken in a deep, vulnerable voice. He wrapped the silk around Shredder's waist three times, then tied it into a knot at the front. It made a startling contrast against the dark armor.

Shredder double-checked everything before exiting the bedroom. There could be no mistakes made. Not when so many lives depended on Shredder and Renet's success.

They began walking towards the dojo slowly, almost reverently. This might be the last time they ever saw each other. If Shredder died on this mission, Sensei would have to appoint a new Shredder to rule over the Foot Clan and keep New York secure.

Shredder held the portal device in both hands, trying to find the courage to activate it.

When they finally entered the dojo, the sun hadn't yet risen. Dusk had fallen upon New York, but the windows in the Foot headquarters were still black. Only the slightest bit of light stretched across the horizon, touching the ocean in the distance. Shredder studied this room, taking in every detail and storing it in memory. The weapons rack was all in order, the mats that covered the floor dampened sound and were clean, and a lone chair stood in the middle of the room. It smelled like sweat, hard work, and determination.

"Sensei," Shredder said, turning to him. "I… thank you for all that you've done for me. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to live after… after what happened. Their sacrifice won't be for nothing."

He nodded, trying to find his words. It was even harder to let go of Shredder. He would have no one, no family, once Shredder left. But it had to be done. He'd accepted that long ago. The Kraang, and the other Shredder, must be stopped. "You've changed _this_ world for the better. I know you'll do the same in another." Shredder was strengthened by Sensei's declaration. Shredder took a few steps back, holding Sensei's gaze, then lowered into a bow. Sensei's golden eyes cleared of all tears and he returned the formal sign of respect. They were more than teacher and student. They were family.

With a sob, Shredder ran and hugged Sensei hard, nearly crushing him.

They remained that way for a few more moments, neither needing to speak. Shredder pulled away first. As Shredder followed Renet's directions to turn on the portal, Sensei walked to the edge of the dojo. His cane clicked against the stone floor when he was far away. He watched as the device hung in the air, forming a glowing pink triangle. An image settled in it, but Shredder wasn't paying attention to that- Shredder was staring at Sensei, committing the old mutant rat to memory. He was a part of the dojo, almost invisible.

"Good-bye… Splinter," Shredder stepped through the portal without hesitation, but not without hearing Splinter's soft farewell. Shredder's true name echoed into the void. Shredder felt weightless, empty. Then gravity crashed into Shredder.

* * *

When Shredder's eyes opened, a dark room came into focus. Standing before Shredder, a slightly younger, less stooped Splinter.

"What are you doing here?" Splinter asked, his voice angry and startled. Shredder glanced around the room, confused. This wasn't right. How did this happen? Where was the other Shredder? Where was Renet? "I won't ask again," Splinter said when Shredder was silent.

Splinter had been meditating in his room when a strange whirring noise caught his attention. He'd stood from his lotus position and moved silently into the main living area. Whatever it was came from Donatello's lab. The double, steel doors were cracked and a strange pink light spilled through the opening. The whirring became louder—it reverberated throughout the entire lair, nearly deafening Splinter. He covered his furry ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

A flash of light erupted from the lab and all was quiet once more. Startled, Splinter peered into the lab. There was a portal open and the device that Donatello took apart to study was floating in the air, put back together again. A dark figure straightened from a crouch, standing at full height. Splinter nearly gasped.

Before him stood the alternate Shredder.


	7. Chapter 7

"WAIT!" Shredder cried just as Splinter narrowed his eyes in determination, deciding he was going to protect his family and end this fiend's crazed plan before the turtles were hurt. Splinter was about to ignore his cry when Shredder suddenly fell to his knees and ducked his head into his hands. "Please—it's not what you think. I swear to it."

Shredder's voice was muffled by the position. Splinter watched as the portal closed and they were left in almost near darkness. "Move and die," Splinter promised and backed away slowly, watching the dark figure on the ground. He didn't know what to think about this Shredder's act of humility in the non-threatening pose. Could it be just that—an act? Splinter thought back to Leonardo's hesitance: he and April both agreed that something was amiss… not quite right. He hadn't been there to witness it, but perhaps Renet wasn't sincere in her vengeance against the Hamato family. There was only one way to find out.

Splinter flicked on the overhead lights. Donatello designed the lighting system to perform several different tasks. The settings on the knob could make the bulbs shine lowly so he could work in near darkness and not disturb the others while they slept, or he could turn them all the way up when he didn't have to worry about bothering anyone. Splinter chose the setting where the lights were almost too bright—it hurt Splinter's eyes if he looked too closely.

Shredder hadn't moved a muscle since the portal closed. That was a good sign.

"What are you doing here?" Splinter asked without moving any closer. He couldn't be sure if Shredder was feigning innocence yet. Ninjas often used their skills of deception to lull enemies into a false sense of safety before striking when it would cause the most damage. The Shredder in this universe was deadly, so Splinter had no doubt that his counterpart would be equally so. They had decades to perfect their skills, honing themselves into the perfect weapons.

"I… I don't know, Master Splinter."

Again, Splinter was shocked. Why would someone equal to Splinter's skillset, age, and position call him a Master? Splinter wasn't this Shredder's sensei or friend. Why was Shredder showing such unnecessary respect? _It's an act_ , Splinter decided. _It must be._

"I wasn't supposed to come here. This is all wrong." Shredder's voice was still masked by the floor and the Kuro Kabuto. It hung on Shredder's head as if it wasn't made for him. It was too large, but not entirely different from this universe's Kuro Kabuto. Oroku Saki preferred flashy chrome armor, while this one had dark, metallic armor that reflected no light, no shadow and blended into surroundings.

The only fleck of color was the too bright purple sash that was tightly banded around Shredder's small waist. Splinter noted that Shredder was slim, but muscular. Shredder was wearing all black underneath the armor—black long-sleeved undershirt, form-fitted stretchy pants, knee-tall boots, loose wrap tunic, and thin leather gloves. Splinter couldn't see an inch of pale skin except the back of his neck, which was rather thin for a man.

"You will not hurt my sons," Splinter commanded and Shredder's head jerked up, covering his thin neck. The helmet fell back into place, the same dark color as the rest of his armor. It wasn't as ornate as Splinter expected—the only detail was on the thin metal spikes that swept upwards on each side like a piece of fabric blowing in the wind. A shield covered Shredder's mouth; Splinter could only see his eyes, which were as black as his outfit.

Shredder took pause, confused. Splinter felt Shredder studying him, trying to discern his meaning. Splinter knew that Renet was here and pretending to help Oroku Saki. Shredder didn't know how, but the brothers had figured out their plan and believed that Renet was evil.

Instead of trying to explain the truth and denying that scenario, Shredder opted for a different approach. Splinter knew what the turtles told him. Shredder was sure Leonardo had given Splinter all of the information, probably quoting Renet, Tiger Claw, and Fishface word for word. There was no way Splinter would believe Shredder now.

Still, there had to be a way…

Finally, Shredder admitted, "I would kill myself before hurting any of your sons."

Splinter was shocked. That wasn't what he'd expected. _He said it with such surety and fierceness, as if he were their protector and ally. That can't be…_ Splinter puzzled through this new information, trying to discern if Shredder could be trusted or not.

They remained in silence for several minutes before Shredder ventured to say anything else. They were in the lair. That much Shredder had figured out. They were in Donnie's lab where he apparently had some of the Kraang devices. There was no telling how Donnie picked them up, but right now it wasn't in Shredder's best interest. Renet was alone with the Foot Clan and in danger. She wouldn't be able to protect herself against so many enemies or have enough time to escape into the future to Lord Simultaneous or to another dimension.

"Master Splinter?"

"Why are you calling me 'master'?"

"Because you're my sensei."

"I'm not."

"Not in this world, but you are in mine." Shredder could see that Splinter was disturbed by this information. To him, Shredder was evil incarnate and needed to be defeated. Shredder tried again, "Master Splinter, where are the turtles? Why aren't they here in the lair with you?"

Shredder dreaded the answer.

Splinter considered not telling the Foot Clan leader. But the expression in his eyes caused Splinter to back pedal. Those black eyes weren't the eyes of a monster, or a villain. Startled, Splinter didn't see rage or violence in them, but only a vast ocean of sadness. This Shredder looked exhausted, as if he hadn't had one night of restful sleep in months. He didn't have the body language, the expressions, or the voice of a coldhearted, vengeful killer.

In fact, Shredder's voice was light and almost feminine. It was also vulnerable and anxious. The time it took Splinter to answer the question nearly killed Shredder.

"They are spying on Shredder and the Foot. They are trying to find more answers about you."

An anguished cry jerked out of Shredder's mouth. Suddenly, Shredder slumped to the side, breathing so heavily it sounded like he'd run a marathon. "This is all wrong," Splinter heard him muttering. "It's happening again…"

"What is happening again? Why are you here? Tell me the truth."

"Should have left it alone… now he's going to be hurt…"

"Tell me now!" When Shedder wouldn't stop muttering, Splinter tried a different approach. If he was determined to act inferior and pretend Splinter was his teacher… " _Yame_!"

The effect was instantaneous. Shredder stopped and stared at the old rat. He had slammed his cane against the ground, making it vibrate under Shredder's hands. Splinter watched as the armor-clad portal-jumper shook himself. Shredder hadn't gone off the deep end like that in a while. It always scared Renet when it happened and took her forever to bring Shredder back to awareness. "I'm sorry," Shredder said and stood.

"Forgive me," Shredder bowed. "I don't have time to explain the situation fully at this moment. I must finish my mission."

Splinter didn't ask, but Shredder knew better than to leave the impressive ninjutsu master hanging.

"You know I'm from another universe, but what you've heard about me is a lie. Renet and I have been deceiving Oroku Saki for the sole purpose of destroying him, not your family. In my world, the Foot Clan is a benevolent police force in New York. We helped clean up the streets and put a stop to the old Shredder's crimes."

"The old Shredder? You are not Oroku Saki?"

"No," Splinter could see it now. Now that he was standing, Shredder wasn't but more than five eight and slimmer than the rat had realized. Splinter gaped, finally understanding.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes," He wanted to laugh at himself for not realizing sooner. How could this be Oroku Saki? He'd been so focused on the armor—and the incredibly detailed disguise. It was a ruse meant to distract the viewer. It was impressive.

"I have to go help Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. Oroku Saki will try to kill Renet. I didn't go through the correct portal… he'll think she betrayed him." Splinter saw panic flash through those mysteriously dark eyes, shadowed in thick, feathery lashes.

"You're right. I warned Leonardo not to interfere, just to observe."

"Mikey will jump in. He and Renet… uh…" Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring that information out into the open yet.

Splinter guessed, "Had a relationship in your world?"

"Yes, and I think they might… er, become attracted to one another again."

"It's already begun."

 _Oh, Mikey…_ "It's time for me to go, Sensei. I won't let anything happen to them this time." The portal device was still floating in the air. Shredder turned towards it now, snatching it in small, delicate hands and activating it. "Take me to this world's Shredder, you piece of junk."

"You must use caution." Splinter warned, "Do not underestimate Oroku Saki. He is much older than you and has more experience."

"I understand."

The trans-universal device finally opened, forming a thin pink triangle. Shredder watched this time, waiting until a blurry picture of a dark cathedral room appeared. It waved, as if the destination wasn't set. "In case I fail, destroy all of these Kraang devices. Smash them to bits until the buttons don't glow. Just to be certain."

"You will not fail."

Shredder jerked around and stared, not expecting Splinter's praise. He trusted Shredder, somewhat. But there was no time! Renet was in danger. The guys were in danger. Even Casey and April could be hurt.

"Wait," Splinter said, echoing Shredder's earlier words and forcing Shredder to stop. "Tell me your real name. So _I_ can be certain."

Shredder almost smiled. It had been too long, though, so the facial movement ached. Only inches from stepping through the glowing door, Shredder said, "I'm not Oroku Saki, and I'm not a man either. You know my name is…"

 **I hope everyone who reads this story is enjoying it so far, even if you haven't reviewed. I track my story stats, so I can see all the people who read each chapter. I know you're out there! I still really appreciate the feedback because it helps me improve my writing and deliver something you—the reader—really enjoys.**


	8. Chapter 8

RENET WAS WAITING. She gripped her time scepter so tightly that her knuckles bleached white. She was too afraid to turn and look at Oroku Saki. She thought that he was probably more terrifying than the other one had been. The portal remained empty. She kept hoping Shredder would step through in a blaze of dark triumph, but it never happened.

"Where is he?" Fishface, the most impatient of Shredder's followers, finally asked. Karai was fixated on the timestress, her eyes narrowed in obvious distrust.

"Come on…" Renet whispered, visibly leaning towards the image of the dojo. How could this happen? Everything… falling apart in only seconds. Renet suddenly came alive with fierce anger. She began to shake with it.

"Well?" Fishface took a menacing step towards Renet. His metal droid feet made loud clunking noises each time one hit the ground. It echoed throughout the cathedral, bouncing off the arched walls.

"I don't know!" Renet screamed, spinning around to face the mutant fish. He gaped, startled at her audacity. Karai gripped the tanto at her waist, small hand wrapping around the hilt. She didn't pull it… yet.

Shredder addressed the mutant fly with an Afro, "Why isn't it working, Stockman?" He buzzed nervously, floating around the portal.

"I'm not sure, Mazzzster…" His head twitched and his hands fluttered as he studied the opening to another universe. Stockman and his scientists tried to find the problem and solve it—quickly. Shredder was already angry, but it directed it at Renet. "There must have… been… some interference."

"What kind of interference?" Tiger Claw's accent was beginning to grate on Renet's nerves. She was seething—she could see the plan slowly crumbling before her and there was nothing she could do to fix it. Everything had been going perfectly and now Shredder had to ruin it! _Where is she? All she had to do was press a button!_ Renet let out a frustrated howl and paced the length of the room. They were surprised by her reaction.

"Perhaps another portal firing up in our proximity…" A scientist trailed off when Tiger Claw's talons extended. He honestly wasn't interested—Renet was up to something.

She was rapidly trying to find out how to salvage their plan. Her boots clicked, her staff was glowing. It reacted to her anger, making the sand tumble faster. It only reminded her that she was running out of time.

Karai muttered, "Not the Kraang," while following Renet's movements with a watchful gaze.

"Of course not," Stockman buzzed.

The turtles in the rafters tensed. Raph made eye contact with Donnie, communicating his question without words. _What about the devices in the lair?_ Raph might have accidently turned it on… Donnie's answer didn't ease Raph- or Leo's- worries. _Possibly._ They were brothers and knew each other well enough to speak through facial expressions and body movements.

"Sensei," Leo murmured through his teeth so lowly the others couldn't hear his exact words, but guessed. The scene below had escalated. They'd turned their attention to Renet.

Tiger Claw was telling her, "You better figure it out."

"She's a liar," Karai hissed, "She deceived us. This was all part of her plan."

Renet halted her pacing, fear beginning to return. Her frustration still clouded her mind."This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well, it did."

Renet exploded. Her body and face were on fire. Her brain shut down and her mouth ran away without consulting it first. As Renet spoke, Karai became more and more suspicious… and pissed. "You're nothing compared to the Karai in the alternate world. _Nothing._ She is honorable. She is brave and strong. She could kick your ass without breaking a sweat. And guess what, little girl? You would deserve it! Because… because you're a… a... what's it called—a _muhonin_!" That was the only insulting Japanese term that Renet knew and seemed appropriate for the situation.

Renet didn't see Karai move. Suddenly, she was lying flat on her butt and her scepter had been jerked away and tossed out of arms reach. Karai's flat knife thrust under Renet's chin. She pressed it hard enough to draw blood; it trickled down Renet's throat.

Leo grabbed Mikey's arm. He'd reached for his nunchaku, but didn't fight his brother.

"Enough, Karai," she obeyed her master and pulled back, smirking. Renet let out the air she'd unconsciously held in her lungs. "Don't get up," Shredder told Renet when she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her eyes flicked towards the staff—too far to grab. Shredder's back was to her. She might have time to activate it and open a door...

It had been several minutes now and no one stepped through the portal. Shredder decided that there never had been an alternate Shredder. It was all a lie, just as Karai stated.

"You're going to regret this, timestress." Tiger Claw jerked Renet up by her arm, gripping her so tightly that she cried out in pain. His claws sank into flesh, cutting through her tight sleeves. Renet shrieked, savagely trying to get away from him. It was no use. Tiger Claw was too strong. She grabbed tufts of his fur with her free hand, but it didn't even faze the mutant. Shredder walked towards the struggling girl. Tiger Claw shook Renet until she stopped moving. Shredder lifted her face up, pressing his fingers into her chin. "I always keep my promises."

"What now, Master?"

"Kill her."

Mikey frantically argued with Leo, trying to urge them into a battle. April was right. Renet wasn't trying to destroy them.

"No," Leo whispered.

"Please!" Mikey tried his puppy dog expression—wide baby blue eyes, bottom lip jutting out into a pout.

"We can take them," Raph insisted.

Leo watched them manhandle Renet. Leo firmly believed in protecting the innocent. He would always jump in to save an innocent even if it meant putting his own life in danger and receiving no gratitude. But he didn't know if Renet was worth risking his brother's lives. Mikey was convinced, but he didn't have enough evidence. Leo wouldn't be able to watch them tear the timestress to pieces...

"She's defenseless," Donnie told Leo.

Leo glanced at his most rational brother—the brother he always counted on to be the voice of reason. Donnie was the most even tempered turtle and almost as noble as Leo. Donnie believed that Renet was worth saving. That really meant something to Leo. The oldest ordered, "Grab Renet. Get out. Do not engage Shredder."

"I love you, bro," Mikey beamed, then jumped from his rafter without a second thought. "Booyakasha!" His brothers followed, brandishing their weapons.

"All right… finally some action," Raph instantly zeroed in on Fishface, who flicked his switchblade at the red-banded turtle.

"Ready for an ass-kicking, Fishsticks?"

"It's Xever!"

Raph didn't answer. He only attacked, coming at Fishface quickly. His sai gleamed maniacally- blocked by Xever's own blade.

"Mikey!" Renet cried happily, new tears forming in the corners of her eyes. While Donnie and Mikey went after Tiger Claw, Karai faced off with Leo.

"I thought you were above all of this," Leo stated.

"I thought you were done being a naïve little boy… well, turtle." Karai's laughing tone and smirk only pissed Leo off more. At one time, he had been stupid enough to believe this skilled kunoichi, but he wasn't that same turtle anymore. He'd matured and realized his family's safety always had to be his top priority.

Leo struck first, but she'd expected it. She twisted to the side, narrowly avoiding a sharp katana to the throat.

Baxter Stockman and his scientists were frantically working on the portal. The image inside kept changing, never settling on one place. First, the darkened dojo, then an intensely bright room with concrete walls and a steel bay door. Stockman was chanting, "Mazzzster, Mazzzster," trying to get Shredder's attention.

The blades in Shredder's gauntlets extended, tapering into thin points. He advanced on an unsuspecting Donatello.

Tiger Claw released Renet and tossed her to the side like a used ragdoll. She rolled into a ball, clutching her injured arm. Pain seared through her entire body. She crawled towards the time staff.

The mutant tiger declared, "I will finally have my revenge on you turtles." Then he whipped out two pistols and began shooting at the two turtles. Mikey and Donnie dodged the laser beams, deflecting them with bo and nunchaku. He wasn't aiming to stun them today. He was aiming to kill.

"You okay, babe?" Mikey didn't look at Renet, but heard her grunt in reply. "Don't worry, babe, we'll get you out of here in no time!"

Tiger Claw punched Mikey in the gut. Mikey bit his tongue, tasting metallic blood. Donnie whacked Tiger Claw's thick, furry arm with his bo. It hurt him enough that he staggered backwards and away from Mikey.

Shredder raised his blades, seeing dark green skin. Head connected to shoulder. Exposed neck. Bright, purple mask tails. Unsuspecting victim. It ends now.

A low whirring noise began.

Renet's hands wrapped around the time scepter.

It was getting louder.

" _Mazzzster Shredder_!"

Stockman's scream reverberated through the entire throne room, startling all of the inhabitants. Donnie ducked away from Shredder's attack, flipping backwards in the air. Mikey ran to Renet. Karai and Leo paused. Raph knocked Fishface onto the ground and looked up.

The noise was deafening. Leo covered his ear holes.

Blinding light erupted from the portal. Renet shielded her eyes, ducking her head into Mikey's collarbone. Everyone averted their gazes. Still, black dots danced inside eyelids once it was finally over.

Still reeling, it took them a few seconds to realize that there was a figure standing in the pink haze of the portal. The glow surrounded the alternate Shredder, making her outfit seem even darker in comparison.

Shredder's own chrome armor was glaring and intense while she was understated. Still, it didn't stop Shredder from grinning under his Kabuto. "Finally…" Shredder's Foot soldiers burst through the doors, coming to a halt as they took in the scene before them. "Welcome to New York, Oroku Saki."

Leo wanted to kick himself. He'd listened to Mikey, Raph, and Donnie instead of Master Splinter. They weren't supposed to interfere. They'd only come to spy. Now they were going to die at the hands of _two_ Shredders. This Shredder held the secret to their destruction.

The other Shredder didn't reply. She stared at the brothers, taking them all in. Her heart soared seeing their familiar faces after so many depressing months. Leo, as stoic and fierce as always, Raph looking tough and angry, Mikey holding Renet just like the good ole' days… and Donnie. Sweet, quiet, passionate Donnie. She settled on him for a few moments before a splotch of red caught her eye.

Renet. Blood on her neck and arm. Coating her royal blue leotard and dripping onto her prized white boots.

"Welcome to New York," Shredder tried again, bowing formally. She didn't return it.

"You injured Renet." Shredder stated matter-of-factly.

"A slight miscalculation." The male Shredder answered, trying to get a better look at the figure. "I'm sure you understand there are casualties in war." Mikey glanced down at Renet, taking in her wide, terrified face, strange helmet, and plump, kissable lips. Surely she couldn't be evil… especially when she was clutching him so tightly.

"I'm sure," The other Shredder stated, sliding one foot forward and moving out of the light's glare. Leo gaped when he noticed the less bulky armor. This wasn't what he was expecting, but he still couldn't see through the disguise as Splinter had. He stood frozen when the other Shredder's revealed her tekko-kagi.

"What are you doing?" Oroku Saki asked, leaning into a fighting stance.

Ignoring him, she pivoted and slashed the floating device to pieces. Renet screamed, jerking away from Mikey. "No!" She was distraught. "What have you done? You'll never be able to go back!" It wasn't like it was easy to convince the Kraang to give away their tech.

"That portal led to Splinter and the lair." She stated nonchalantly.

Tiger Claw growled, "Now how are we supposed to kill the rat?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." She was mocking Shredder now. Donnie couldn't decide if this Shredder had just helped them on purpose or had done it to spite Oroku Saki. When Shredder didn't answer, she continued, "And maybe you'll be able to figure out how to kill the turtles on your own."

"An honorable ninja would uphold his end of the bargain." Shredder told her. He watched the muscles in her legs, waiting for one to twitch and indicate when she would strike. But she remained in a relaxed stance.

"An honorable ninja doesn't lie either, but... well." Donnie watched her shrug. It was such a familiar movement. Donnie wondered what she lied about? Her intentions in this dimension?

"You're not my father. You are not Oroku Saki," Karai, of course, was correct, but they weren't supposed to know that. Renet wanted to smack her Shredder with the time scepter. Shredder and Renet came here to help the turtles defeat the Foot Clan and the Kraang. They couldn't do that if Shredder knew their secrets.

"I know," She laughed. The femininity of the sound couldn't be ignored. Suddenly, her disguise wasn't as convincing—in fact, it all faded away, revealing a slight, but muscular woman dressed in all black. The Kuro Kabuto still hid her face, but it was obvious now that she wasn't the real Shredder. The turtles watched, stunned, as she removed the too-big helmet and tossed it on the ground.

When her gaze flicked upwards, Karai gasped, almost dropping her tanto. She stumbled backwards. Leo shrugged out of the way to avoid being trampled.

Those eyes. Her hair wasn't dyed blonde underneath, or short, but was a curtain of midnight black that reached her shoulders. And there was a long, jagged scar that snaked up the side of her neck and marred her otherwise perfect jaw. Slightly older, more womanly. But ultimately, the same person. "I'm you." Karai said, "And I'm here to kill our father."


	9. Chapter 9

SHREDDER ATTACKED. He launched himself at Karai, tekko-kagi glinting. Karai noted that his were larger and longer than hers. She gracefully spun out of the way, catching his cape in her opened hand. He stumbled, twisted around, and sliced at her. Karai's entire arm went numb as his blade hit her metal gauntlet, causing vibrations to ripple through her body.

"You're a traitorous snake, Karai." Shredder hissed in a taunting tone. They paced in a slow circle. Its circumference shrunk with each rotation.

"My name… is… _Miwa_!" She grunted, aiming a hard front kick at his face. Her foot never connected. He stepped into her assault, fist colliding with her unprotected knee. She gasped in agony, stumbling away. Her leg trembled. She wasn't about to go down easily.

"Stay back!" He commanded not only his Foot soldiers, but also the others in the room when they began to move closer. Not once did he take his eyes off of the girl. A muscle in her left leg twitched. Shredder expected her to feign to her right, but she darted the other way. Their tekko-kagi clashed. More ripples of pain went through Miwa's arms. Shredder advanced, aiming for her side. Miwa cartwheeled one handed, knocking his blade away from its destination.

Renet slammed her scepter into the ground. The sands shone bright gold and a pale door zipped open in front of her. "Mikey, you have to get out of here. This door will take you and your brothers a few blocks away."

"Whoa—no way I'm leaving you here, babe."

Renet arched an eyebrow. "That's sweet, Mikey, but I can handle myself."

"You were doing great earlier. Almost getting killed and stuff," She glared at Raph, but he had a point. But Renet couldn't leave her friend and she was occupied. Renet didn't think Miwa would win this particular fight.

"I won't go without Miwa."

He believed her. Fishface suddenly ran at the smallest turtle. Mikey pushed Renet out of the way. Fishface jabbed at Mikey with his switchblade; Mikey dodged. He back flipped, swinging his nunchaku. It wrapped around Xever's knife; Mikey pulled it out of the fish's scaly fins. Baxter Stockman buzzed around overhead while his scientists fluttered around to avoid being hit.

Suddenly, Karai engaged Miwa. The older girl struggled to block both her and Shredder's barrage. She kicked Karai in the gut with her good leg. Karai stumbled backwards. The Foot soldiers advanced on Leo and Raph. There were at least twenty of the robots.

Miwa tangled blades with Shredder. Caught, they struggled to overpower the other. He was physically stronger, muscles bulging. Miwa's arms were tense and aching after a few seconds. A loud _thwack_ startled Miwa. Shredder groaned and fell to the side. Donnie slammed his bo into Shredder's face again, but he grabbed the piece of wood.

Miwa jabbed Shredder in his upper arm, slicing through muscle and tendons. His eyes went wide in both surprise and agony. But he dropped Donnie. Before she could rejoice in her triumph… hot, searing pain shot through Miwa's shoulders. She hissed and fell forward into Donnie's arms. It took her a second to realize that she'd ignored Karai for too long and the girl had run her tanto across Miwa's shoulder blades, opening up a long, shallow gash

Angry with her own stupidity, Miwa struggled out of Donnie's firm embrace and attacked Karai. It didn't take long for Miwa to disarm her, but it didn't feel right to kill her own doppelganger.

"Miwa!" Renet was screaming. They'd gathered at the door. Raph, Mikey, and Leo were holding off the rest of the Foot soldiers and Tiger Claw. With that amount of opposition, they wouldn't last much longer.

Donnie and Shredder were fighting; Donnie thrust his bo staff, activating the long knife at the end. Shredder sliced his bo into three pieces and kicked Donnie. Miwa's reaction was instantaneous. She gasped as memories began to resurface—memories she'd pushed to the back of her mind and pretended to forget. Her stomach flipped. It was dark, stormy. The street was empty except for them. Shredder kicked Donnie in the plastron and slid his tekko-kagi through the turtle's thigh. Donnie's shell cracked when he fell and blood gushed from multiple wounds. She'd screamed. Tears mixed with rain. Raph was lying on his side, losing consciousness. Shredder was going to finish Donnie off. Miwa sprinted towards him…

She remembered a flash of lighting, seeing her father's bloodshot eyes, and hitting the hard ground, landing on her stomach.

Now, in this world, Miwa wasn't sure what brought her out of her frozen stupor. She just ran at Shredder and threw herself into the air. She spun multiple times, tekko-kagi slashing.

"Miwa! Come on! _Please_!" Renet was desperate. Her pleas fell on deaf ears, though.

Splinter and Renet found her and dragged her away from their bodies that night. She was the only one alive. The only one… She sobbed over Donnie's prone body for hours until they came for her.

It wasn't going to end that way this time. Miwa ignored the slickness on her back and forced Shredder to defend himself against her brutal onslaught. She'd separated him from Donnie, but the turtle wouldn't budge from his spot.

She didn't notice herself tiring. Or the fact that she was losing so much blood. _I have to kill him._ He got in a few hits. More cuts. She ignored it, knowing her armor would protect her vital parts.

The next few moments blurred: Donnie grabbed Miwa around the waist, hauling her towards the door, Leo and Raph held off Tiger Claw and Fishface, Mikey distracted Shredder with a smoke bomb.

They forced her to go through the portal. They tumbled through it, landing in a heap. Donnie twisted at the last moment, landing shell-first with her on top of his plastron. Her wound stung. Renet scrambled to her feet, closing the door. Then she rounded on Miwa as she began to sit up.

"What the hell was that? Were you _trying_ to die?" Renet sobbed hysterically. "You were! You were! You wanted to die!" Miwa sat on her bottom, struggling to find words to comfort her friend. Her accusing tone rendered her speechless. She'd never seen Renet this angry or upset. The turtles watched the exchange, shock evident on their faces. "I should have known… this was just some suicide mission for you. You always said kill Shredder at all costs…"

Miwa asked flatly, "What do you want me to say, Renet?"

She exploded. "I want you to say sorry! I want you to act ashamed."

Miwa was silent. She finally stood and retracted her pointed blades. Her limps felt heavy now that her adrenaline was fading. She hurt. Miwa couldn't think of a place on her body that didn't ache in some way.

"Where are April and Casey?" Raph's voice floated over her head, but she thought she might have heard Leo say something about how they were on the retreat and headed back to the lair. Raph motioned to the two young women, "What about them?"

Mikey suggested excitedly, "Let's take them home with us!" Renet mopped up her eyes and let Miwa stare at her back.

"Hell, no. We still can't trust them."

"We're still too close to Shredder's headquarters. Let's move," Leo effectively put an end to their argument before it started.

"Leo, I have to take care of her wound." Donnie motioned to Miwa. She was taking in the street, the lights, the city. New York was exactly the same. Donnie was strangely enamored with the girl. She looked sad and lost. She hugged her body, shivering in the cool night. Miwa was purposely not staring at them or participating in the conversation. She stood a few feet away from the others.

Leo asked, "Can you keep going for a little bit?"

"Yes," He arched an eye ridge, but didn't comment on her brusque tone. They took off into the night. They stuck to the streets and side alleys since Renet couldn't climb fire escapes or jump from rooftops stealthily. Miwa was too injured to do either.

Ahead of them, Raph was insisting, "We can't take them to the lair with us."

"We already know where the lair is." Renet pointed out. They stopped walking and glanced back at her. "Miwa and I lived with you for several years in the other dimension." Mikey seemed to like that thought and tightened his arm around her shoulders.

Leo said, "Maybe it's in a different place in this dimension."

"It's not. I've already been there." As they continued their sneaky gait, Miwa explained quickly about how her portal malfunctioned and took her to their lair where she met up with Splinter.

"This is just _too_ weird."

Donnie shrugged, feeling naked without his bo. "We are in the middle of an alien invasion."

"True, true, my good sir." Miwa could tell that Mikey's shameless flirting was going to get on the brothers' nerves after a while. He desperately wanted to impress Renet. Too bad he didn't realize he'd already won her heart once. It wouldn't take much convincing for Renet to fall head over heels again.

Miwa glanced at Donnie. He was almost identical in appearance. He was slightly taller and there was a small gap in his front two teeth. She liked watching his relaxed, almost swanky walk. His mask tails fluttered in the wind. She shivered again.

"Hello? Miwa?" She blinked rapidly, focusing on Raph. Her vision was blurry.

"What?"

"I asked why you go by Miwa and not Karai."

She gave him a confused look. "Because my father named me Miwa."

"Master Splinter?"

"No. Shredder. Oroku Saki. He's my father. I'm pretty sure I said that earlier."

Mikey muttered under his breath, "Yeesh. Somebody's in a bad mood."

 _I'm in a bad mood because I didn't kill Shredder, which was the whole point I came to this dimension. The more I'm around you, the closer we become. I can't start caring for you four again._ Miwa didn't say any of that out loud, of course. Renet refused to look at her and didn't offer to help explain Miwa's origins.

Leo decided they'd gone far enough and took them into a deserted alley. He lifted a manhole cover and said, "Not your real father. Splinter is your real father."

"Not in my world." Miwa's world darkened and she shrugged to the side, almost falling over. Donnie quickly grabbed her arms and steadied her.

"Leo, she's losing a lot of blood. I don't think she'll be conscious for much longer."

"I'm fine." She tried to jerk out of Donnie's grasp, but he held her firm. He examined her shoulders, noting that while the wound was shallow, the bleeding hadn't slowed much. "You can't patch me up right here."

The oldest turtle suggested nonchalantly, "You can do it at the lair."

"What?" Leo jumped down the dark hole, ignoring Raph's heated glare. He followed his brother into the sewers. Their loud and angry voices carried up to the others.

Mikey went down next, followed by Renet. She jumped into Mikey's arms before descending the last couple of rungs on the ladder, laughing. Miwa wasn't about to wait on Donnie, so she sat at the edge of the hole, blindly looking for a rung.

"Uh…" Donnie was flustered, trying to decide what to say. "I think it would be best… if you held on to me… while I, um, did the climbing."

"I'm fine," she repeated, hoping he wouldn't press the issue.

He narrowed his dark eyes, starting to get irritated with her attitude. "You can barely stand right now from all the blood loss. You have a seventy-two percent chance of falling off the ladder and becoming more injured."

"No."

"I'm serious. I also have better eye sight than a human. I can actually see the ladder. Can you?" He hoped his scientific reasoning would convince her.

Miwa just stared at him. She couldn't let herself get close to Donnie. She fisted her silk wrap in one hand. She wouldn't let his nerdy lingo get the best of her.

Raph yelled from below, "Are you comin' sometime _today_?"

She was too weak. Weak from blood loss and from the determined look on his face. Miwa softened slightly, then sighed. "Alright." Before Donnie could dance with triumph and ruin the moment, he positioned himself on the ladder. She eased herself down, wrapping her arms and legs firmly around him. Tears glistened in her eyes. She was thankful he couldn't see her right face now. She didn't want him to be weirded because she was crying from being close to him.

It took some finagling, but Donnie pulled the manhole cover back in its place. He went down the ladder slowly, keeping one arm wrapped around her at all times.

"Took you long enough," Mikey said, "Did you have to stop and ask for directions, Don?"

"No!" He let Miwa down slowly, her entire body flush with his. As he put her on the ground, her armor-covered chest and thighs slid down his length. Donnie grit his teeth. He tried to stop thinking about what her firm front would feel like without the protective barrier. Miwa liked how he made sure not to touch her wound and kept her from going into the murky water at their feet.

Renet gave her a knowing look, walking too closely to Mikey. She was still mad at her friend, but she couldn't resist rubbing Miwa's obvious attraction in her face.

They made their way to Splinter and the lair. _Don't fall in love again._ Miwa pushed away from Donnie, determined not to succumb to her heart's wishes. She wasn't sure if she would be able to take it. Then he had to smile reassuringly at her, flashing his tooth gap. Her heart threatened to crawl into her throat and pronounce her feelings. There were butterflies in her stomach.

 _No. You're here to kill the Shredder. Keep Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and Leo safe at all costs and at arm's length._

She didn't even believe herself. Miwa hoped her heady reactions were an affect of her blood loss.


	10. Chapter 10

THE ALCOHOL STUNG. Miwa winced as Donnie wiped away the excess blood from her shoulders. They made it to the lair. Leo and Raph hadn't killed each other in the process either, which was a good thing. What wasn't a good thing was Renet's reaction. She zoomed around the lair at high speeds, reliving old memories. She cried happily when she saw Casey and April. They were younger in this world, just as everyone else seemed to be. Mikey told Renet that he was the youngest and only eighteen, which meant his brothers couldn't be much older than him.

While Renet was inspecting every crevice of the lair, Miwa was painfully removing her Shredder armor. She got the gauntlets off easily and tossed them on the ground distastefully.

Donnie gave her a questioning look, but Miwa didn't feel like explaining. She felt like she was going to pass out. The straps to her chest plate were harder. The gaping cut stretched every time she moved her arms.

"Why did you let them come here?" Casey was saying, one hockey stick gripped in between his hands. Miwa didn't even have the energy to psych him out and disarm him.

"Maybe _Leo_ should explain," Raph glared at his older brother, his voice pinched and irritated. Leo rubbed his eyes through his mask. Above them, Mikey was excitedly listening to each detail of Renet's stories with rapt attention.

Splinter carried hot tea from the kitchen area. He set a tray with enough mugs for everyone on a small crate near Miwa. He was watching her curiously and focused now on the silk she had folded neatly on the couch. She'd breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that no blood had damaged the fragile material. "There is no need to explain. We can trust Miwa and Renet."

Raph gaped. "But, Sensei—"

"No 'buts,' my son," He began to sip from his cup. "Miwa, once Donnie bandages your wounds, we would appreciate a full explanation."

"Of course, Master Splinter."

" _Master_?" All three brothers and their two human friends wondered the same thing at once, not missing her respectful term. Miwa ignored them and untied her thigh and shin armor, tossing it in the pile. She hoped Renet would be kind enough to return to her world and bring back Miwa's weapons.

Donnie rifled through his medical kit, waiting impatiently for Miwa to remove all of her dark armor. She still struggled with the chest plate. With a sigh, he stood and took hold of the ties. "Here, allow me." He didn't give her an option, knowing she would have refused. He'd calculated the probability that she would ask for help and found the solution was negative. It was becoming apparent that Miwa was going to be stubborn with Donnie. Even with his three thick fingers, Donnie was able to untie the straps and lift the lightweight metal over her head.

Miwa removed her tunic and put the ruined material on the floor.

Seeing her uncomfortable posture, Splinter insisted, "We will give you some privacy." He corralled the others into the dojo and commanded Leo to shut the paper thin doors. She and Donnie were left alone.

"I, uh, need to be able to clean the cut." Donnie stuttered, knowing she'd have to remove her tight undershirt to do so. Miwa nodded, heart beating rapidly, and pulled off her gloves. As each part of her Shredder disguise was eliminated, the more naked she felt. Donnie noted a few minor cuts from Oroku Saki's tekko-kagi, but they'd all stopped bleeding by now and were glancing blows.

Miwa took hold of the edge of her shirt and lifted her arms. She gasped and stumbled. Karai's cut opened again, releasing a new wave of blood and pain. Miwa would be damned if she fainted, but she felt herself falling anyway.

Donnie grabbed her, swooped her up in his arms, and carried her to the couch. "Just hang tight. I'll cut your shirt off."

It was drenched in blood anyway, but Miwa swallowed. The turtle found what he was looking for in his kit. Donnie approached her slowly with a pair of gleaming scissors. He started at her waist and snipped, snipped all the way up to her throat. She was vaguely aware that her chest was heaving. Donnie focused on his task, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. Miwa wasn't surprised by his gentleness. He was always gentle with her.

He helped her slide her arms out of the sleeves and threw the torn black shirt in the trash. Miwa lay on her stomach on the couch so he would have better access.

"This might sting a little," Donnie said as he applied antiseptic solution. It burned. She buried her head in her arms, trying to remind herself that she'd had far worse pains. "So, is purple your favorite color?"

Miwa asked, "What?"

"Well, you have that purple sash… so I was just wondering…"

"Why would you ask that?"

Donnie smiled reassuringly at her. He was trying not to be put off by her attitude. He dealt with Raph every day and he was much angrier… and extremely moody. "I'm trying to distract you. So, is it?"

"I don't know. I don't ever think about that kind of stuff."

"Are you going to ask me if purple is my favorite color?"

Miwa shook her head in confusion. He was patching her up and she was being as rude as possible, yet he still seemed cheerful. Miwa knew Donnie was stubborn and didn't give in easily. "I know it's green. I don't have to ask."

He pulled away, staring at her pale, creamy skin. She wasn't unblemished; in fact, she had several scars on her back and arms, but remained wildly beautiful. Miwa's dark eyes were stormy and her hair was crazy. She possessed realistic beauty… the kind that was imperfect, but still captivating. For the first time, Donnie understood that she _knew_ them. He doubted her knowledge of the Hamatos was limited to only encompassed their favorite colors. When she stared at him, she saw Donnie as he truly was. Not just a nerd, but also a compassionate, noble turtle. He was more in awe of her understanding than of her kunoichi skills.

"Sorry," He muttered and continued bandaging her. At some cosmic level, Donnie thought he knew her as well. Maybe his other life was reaching out to him and trying to make him comprehend just as deeply as she did. "Uh… do you like pizza?"

In that moment, Miwa relaxed. Her eyes softened and she looked like a whole different woman. She was younger, more carefree. Even sarcastic or opportunistic. Donnie watched her smooth lips curve into a slight smile. "Yeah. But no anchovies."

Donnie periodically asked her questions while he worked: "How tall are you?" "What's your favorite type of tea?" "Have you read Harper Lee's new book?" "Do you know anything about rewiring a Shellraiser?" When he finished, Donnie told her to stay put and he would go find her another shirt from Mikey's stash of human clothing. Miwa laughed at that and washed up in the bathroom. She didn't look at herself in the mirror. She wasn't fond of her serious, angry face. She rinsed herself of blood and slicked back her hair so it wouldn't fall in her eyes. She was thankful that Donnie hadn't asked her anything about his counterpart in her native world. Being sliced up by Karai would have felt like nothing in comparison to _that_ agony.

"This is all I could find." Donnie held up a large men's t-shirt, a tank top, and sweatshirt.

Miwa decided the t-shirt would be the most practical decision and plucked it from his fingers. "Thanks, Donnie." He grinned, liking the way her mouth formed his name and how she pronounced it with a slight accent.

She didn't even struggle when he helped slide it over her head. He pulled it down, knuckles brushing her sides. Donnie heard a small sound escape her lips. She flushed and backed away, banging her hip against the sink.

"I'm so sorry," Donnie rushed, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Miwa gasped. He thought she was mad he'd touched her so intimately. Miwa caressed his arm. "It was my fault. I should have…" Her words trailed off when she looked up and met his gaze. Donnie unconsciously moved closer, hands gripping her waist. The top of her head barely met his chin, Donnie realized. She was so soft and her fingers were smooth against his textured skin. She brushed them across his hard plastron. Her eyelashes were thick and black.

She didn't protest when he closed the distance between them, overcome by a baser instinct, and pushed her against the stone sink. He trailed one hand through her silky hair and traced the scar on her neck. Miwa's breathing became heavier and her eyes fluttered closed. She licked her lips. Donnie watched her reactions and leaned down, wondering if he was really going to do this…

"Yo—is she fixed yet, D?" Mikey's loud, obnoxious voice protruded the fog that had settled on the two. Donnie jerked out of his stupor and parked himself on the other side of the bathroom. He was poised to apologize again, but Miwa shook her head. He blinked, but the tears in her eyes were gone. He must have imagined it.

"I think I'm good," Miwa called and opened the door. She left him alone to collect himself.

Donnie met his purple-masked gawk in the mirror. He beamed at himself. "I almost kissed a girl," He told his reflection. He was so ecstatic that he ran from the bathroom and jumped off the balcony to the living area.

The others were gathered on the couch and floor, anxiously waiting for the two women's explanations. Miwa sat cross-legged next to April while Renet stood. It looked like she was going to be doing most of the story-telling, Donnie decided. He sat on the ground and reached for a cup of tea. It was lukewarm now, but still tasted good, like lemon and hibiscus. He studied Miwa's profile, memorizing every detail: the curve of her cheek, her straight hair, graceful, but deadly hands…

Renet began, "Okay, so, I met you four turtles when I was fifteen and you were all about sixteen. Miwa was still part of the Foot Clan at the time and worked for Shredder. You see, I'd stolen Lord Simultaneous's time scepter and ran away with it. You guys were playing with water balloons and a hose on a roof top when I popped up out of nowhere…"


	11. Chapter 11

RENET CONTINUED, "After Lord Simultaneous got over himself about the whole Savanti Romero ordeal, I was able to come back to New York. You guys even let me stay with you. We had a lot of fun. Mikey and I were always pranking Raph." She giggled at some unknown memory. Mikey was practically glowing. "He used to get so mad."

"Raph? Mad?" Donnie muttered, "Unheard of." He dodged Raph's punch. Splinter chastised them. Miwa was beginning to get comfortable. She felt at home with the guys again.

"Anyway, Miwa was beginning to see how corrupt Shredder was becoming. He was… hm, how did you put it again?"

She idly picked at the t-shirt Donnie had given her. "He was twisting the Foot Clan ideals and destroying everything we stood for."

"Damn, that's harsh," Raph said, leaning against the back of the couch. It was hard for him to imagine considering Karai was still strongly aligned with Shredder.

"It's true." Leo was polishing his katanas. He carefully inspected the blades and wiped away any smudges.

"Donnie helped convince Miwa to leave the Foot Clan behind. She joined up with our team and—"

Leo put down one katana and interrupted, "Wait, did you say _Donnie_?"

"Yeah. Me?" Donnie was a genius, but sometimes he acted like an idiot. He reconsidered Leo's statement. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing… it's just… how did you convince Miwa to help us, but I can't convince Karai? And she's Splinter's real daughter."

Donnie protested, "How am I supposed to know?"

"Probably mind control," Miwa told them nonchalantly. "Shredder's really into that in most universes. He used it on me, so he probably did the same to Karai."

Donnie puzzled through that. "I suppose it is possible, Leo. Lots of governments use different techniques that include—"

"Don't care," Raph said, "Get on with the story, Renet. How did we die?"

A muscle in Renet's face twitched. She was suddenly serious and couldn't keep eye contact. "Um…" She paced the floor. Donnie already bandaged her arm where Tiger Claw shredded some skin. It was deeper than Miwa's injury, but luckily didn't require stitches. Renet was hoping she wouldn't have to get into this part of their history.

"She wasn't there." Miwa's voice was hushed, her gaze far off. She was in another world, reliving the most horrible part. They settled down to listen. Renet held her breath. Miwa never told Renet or Splinter exactly what had happened. She'd always either broken down or receded into herself so far they couldn't bring her back. "It was dark. Cold. Stormy. We were on our nightly patrol…"

* * *

Miwa crouched next to Raphael, pulling her black jacket tighter. "It's cold as shit out here. When is Leo going to let us go home?"

"Probably never. No one is even outside in this weather." Raph grumbled back, using his massive shell to shield Miwa from an icy blast of wind that kicked up. They were less susceptible to the weather, but Raph still envied Renet and Splinter all nice and toasty in the lair.

"Would you keep it down? We're ninjas, remember?" Leo liked to use his 'I'm the leader' voice on them whenever they were out on patrol. Raph and Miwa looked at each other, a dozen jokes going through their heads. Before they could spout anything, Donnie appeared on Miwa's other side.

"How are you holding up?" He kissed her lightly and rubbed her stomach. She was barely showing, but he still liked to touch the baby any time he could manage. Donnie worried about Miwa. He wished she wouldn't come out with them anymore, but knew better than to try to force her. Miwa wasn't stupid, though, and kept out of most of the fighting. She usually kept a look out for Leo.

"I'm okay. Just cold."

"Maybe you should go home," Donnie said hopefully.

"Not a chance,"

Raph chuckled at Donnie's defeated look.

"Dudes, you are so loud." Mikey whispered, peering over the building's edge at the street. Leo was about to call the mission a bust. They overheard Hun a few nights earlier talking about ransacking a biometrics warehouse and bringing everything back to Shredder. Donnie was worried about what they might steal, so Leo decided they needed to intervene.

Donnie ignored his younger brother. "I'm serious, Miwa. I don't want you or the baby getting hurt. You're almost in your second trimester and I'm afraid you'll—" Miwa squeezed his hand tightly, shushing him. He was adorable when he got worked up. Donnie took every opportunity to quote the pregnancy books he read. He'd started a huge collection. Every time Miwa went out during the day, she would buy one and bring it back. Even April had started it up, too.

"Nothing is going to happen, Donnie." Miwa told him reassuringly. She was positive everything was going to work out. He checked up on her every week. The baby was growing normally. It would be perfect.

"Heads up," Raph said. With one last squeeze of the hand, Miwa and Donnie looked at the street. A large van cruised down it slowly and backed into a narrow alleyway. There was a side entrance to the warehouse that Hun and the Purple Dragons were trying to access.

"Let's move," Leo and his brothers disappeared, leaving Miwa alone. She hugged herself and held a pair of binoculars to her eyes. They approached the Dragons, sticking to the shadows. There were only three of them.

The roar of motorcycle engines caught Miwa's attention. Another large van coasted down the road, followed by a large entourage of loud bikes. Her heart stopped. Shredder climbed off of the lead motorcycle. All of his followers shut off their engines. Miwa looked for the turtles, but didn't see them anywhere.

Bebop lifted his nose in the air and took a long sniff. "I smell them."

Shredder called, "Come out, turtles. I know you're here."

It was a set up. Miwa watched her father.

"Cowards," Rocksteady cursed, stomping the ground with one large rhino foot. Miwa's grip on the binoculars tightened. _Don't. Please don't fall into his trap, Leo._

"Bring them out." Several of his soldiers rushed to do as Shredder commanded. They opened the van doors and hauled two struggling figures out. Miwa gasped as Casey tried to jerk out of their grasp. His harsh New York accent was more pronounced in his yelling. April had tears glistening on her cheeks.

With ninja stealth, Miwa ran across the rooftop and climbed down the fire escape. Even with the extra weight, she make zero noise. She dropped into a dark alley and crept towards the road, keeping out of sight.

"Show yourself or they die." There was something different in Shredder's expression. Miwa wished she'd seen the mad glint faster. She could have saved them. Leo walked into the open. Shredder smiled. It was maniacal. His tekko-kagi slid out of their sheaths. Leo pulled his katanas, expecting a fight.

"Let them go," Leo said heroically, pointing the sharp end of his katana at the Foot leader.

Shredder turned to his hostages and sliced open Casey's throat.

He gurgled on his own blood. Leo's eyes widened. April was screaming. They tossed him on the hard pavement, laughing. Casey flopped around like a fish and died a few seconds later. Raph leaped from an adjacent building. His battle cry echoed. Miwa was too shocked to fully comprehend what happened. She was shaking. Miwa stared at her hands. Her fingers were covered with gloves, but she was cold and hollow.

She vaguely recalled removing her shinobigatana from its case at her waist and charging the nearest Foot soldier. He didn't see her coming. She sliced his head clean off and it tumbled to the ground. The sound alerted the other soldiers nearby. These ones were alive, not robotic or Kraang droids. They felt the pain of her blade.

Shredder threw Raph into the hard brick warehouse. He grunted. Everything was moving so slowly, as if they were all stuck in thick syrup. Miwa cut and hacked, trying to reach him. Mikey got there first. "Cowabunga!" His enthusiastic call was shortened when Shredder turned, anticipating this move, and slid his tekko-kagi through Mikey's hard plastron.

Leo shoved Shredder away and held his baby brother. He was too heavy—they both slipped on the blood drenched sidewalk and landed in a heap. Leo was shaking Mikey's shoulders, trying to wake him. Mikey whispered something to Leo, his lips barely moving. Leo stilled. His eyes were bright, furious blue. Mikey's entire body relaxed and his orange nunchaku fell from limp fingers. Mikey's eyes were dark and empty.

Donnie, not realizing that his younger brother was gone, continued to fend off Bebop and Rocksteady. The rhino's skin was tougher than a turtle's, but Bebop was fatally wounded.

"Leo!" April screamed. Shredder's blades arced down towards Leo's undefended neck. Raph caught him with his sai. Miwa blocked a soldier's katana and pulled her short wakizashi from her waist and used it to pierce his muscle and fragile heart. She carried one weapon in each hand. Miwa didn't notice she was drenched in blood.

"Don't come any closer," The soldier who was holding April told her. "You've betrayed our master, Miwa. You and that freak you carry deserve the most painful of deaths."

Miwa threw her wakizashi. Any other insults were cut off. April lurched away from the hooded figure, running towards the kunoichi. The soldier collapsed, short sword protruding from his eye. It had been thrown with enough force to enter his brain, killing him instantly.

"Run." Miwa told April. She didn't argue. She took off down the street, cellphone in hand. Miwa knew she was calling Splinter.

It had been threatening to pour down rain all night. It began to sprinkle. Dark clouds swirled overhead. Lightning caught the sky on fire and thunder rumbled nearby. Miwa loosened her wakizashi from the soldier's head.

Rocksteady noticed April's retreating form and stomped one foot. Donnie noticed too late. He stampeded after April, steam trailing out of his nostrils. Her agonizing scream haunted Miwa in her dreams. He ripped her open with his horn. It protruded from her chest, glistening with her blood. April touched her red soaked chest, trying to figure out why this was happening. Blood dripped out of her open mouth, coating her teeth. April didn't feel much pain. She stared at the sky and thought she saw bright stars twinkling. She drifted off, following Mikey's playful laughs and Casey's chuckle.

Rocksteady tossed April's lifeless body, focusing on alive young woman only yards away. He charged her. Miwa froze. They were gone. How was she going to tell Renet the love of her life had been murdered? That Splinter's youngest son was lying in a pool of blood? That his three other sons were fighting to stay alive… and losing? That April had died following Miwa's orders?

Miraculously, the baby stirred in Miwa's belly. It was almost as if it sensed immediate danger and was trying to alert its mother. She blinked and spun out of Rocksteady's way, instinctively bringing her wakizashi upwards. It was sharper than Donnie's naginata and easily scored Rocksteady's neck. He stumbled and fell to his knees.

A loud thud caught Miwa and Donnie's attention. Raph collapsed on the ground. One of his sai was sticking out of Shredder's shoulder, but the madman hardly seemed fazed. Donnie rushed to Raph, but he was already fading.

"It's okay, little brother," Raph told Donnie, gripping his arm. He was trying to hold on. Just one more minute. "I love you, D." His grasp loosened. Miwa attacked Shredder, anger fueling her body.

"You murderous bastard!" Her anguished screams only made him happier. He wanted to see her suffer for her betrayal. He was wounded both physically and mentally. Leo swayed from side to side, unsteady on his feet. He was rapidly losing blood.

Shredder hissed, "I'm going to kill you all."

There was something wrong with him.

Leo collapsed, vision fading. He crawled towards Raph's body, leaving his katanas behind.

"You'll die last." Shredder told his daughter, "I want you see the havoc you wrought."

"You did this!" Miwa sobbed, and slashed at his uncovered elbow. Shredder howled. His gauntlet-encompassed forearm clattered against the pavement. "It's your fault."

He brought his other arm up and smacked her. She landed excruciatingly on her hip, weapons bouncing out of her reach. "Miwa, you will always be the Shredder's daughter. It's inside of you. All you bring is destruction."

Miwa knew he was referring to the death of her mother. Why didn't he feel the pain of his severed arm? It seemed to barely faze him.

Leo pulled himself alongside Raph. The turtle's eyes fluttered open slightly. Even in death, Leo couldn't think of anything to say to comfort his hotheaded brother.

"I'll see you in a bit, Fearless." Raph ground out.

Leonardo murmured, "I'm not that fearless." They clasped hands weakly.

"Yes, you are," Raphael smiled and sank thankfully into oblivion.

Donnie fought Shredder desperately. He made loud thunking noises each time his bo staff connected with Shredder's armor. His brothers were gone. He had to protect Miwa. He was distracted; Shredder took the opening. He moved into Donnie's defense. Miwa saw the tekko-kagi. It disappeared in Donnie's plastron. He grunted and made a gurgling sound.

Donnie's shell cracked when he fell and blood gushed from multiple wounds. She'd screamed. Tears mixed with rain. Shredder was going to finish Donnie off. Miwa pushed herself off the ground and sprinted towards him…

She remembered a flash of lighting, seeing Shredder's bloodshot eyes, and hitting the hard ground, landing on her stomach. Miwa had known she lost the baby. She felt it die right there, inside. She sobbed, rolling on the ground. Shredder advanced.

Donnie, with one last surge of energy, grabbed Miwa's wakizashi and thrust it through Shredder's neck where his skin was unprotected by the Kuro Kabuto.

Finally, the Shredder died.

Miwa lay there on the deserted street for what felt like hours. The pain was constant. It didn't ebb. Donnie collapsed, hitting his knees. He surveyed the area. No more threats. The once black pavement was covered in thick, red puddles. The stinging rain hit his upturned cheeks.

He felt his brothers reaching for him, pulling him from his broken and battered body. It was time to go. He clutched Miwa's small hand. She wouldn't be following him. "I love you." Donnie told her firmly. Then he left.

Splinter and Renet found her sobbing over Donnie's prone body, trying to rouse him.

The remaining Foot Clan separated from the Shredder's radical vendetta and proclaimed they only wanted peace for New York City.

Miwa awoke in a sterile, all white hospital a day later. Splinter sat by her side. "We'll bury them tomorrow, Miwa. The Foot Clan has named you the Shredder's successor. The mayor accepted their request. They will now protect the city alongside the police. My sons—" His voice broke, "My sons will be given high honors for their sacrifices."

Splinter continued, "The baby... didn't make it. I'm so sorry, Miwa."

His numb voice was similar to how she felt. Miwa was empty. Donnie's child was gone. She would never be the same. Miwa wanted to die. Tears trickled down her pale cheeks. Miwa, Splinter, and Renet went to their funeral. It was a somber and grand occasion. Miwa still ached. Renet left to go back to her universe and time period for a while.

Miwa and Splinter settled into their new lives. He tried to adjust without his sons. He trained the new Foot soldiers and taught them the true art of ninjustu and honor. Miwa receded into herself and spend most of her days locked in her room, staring out at a city that used to be filled with love and life. She wanted to die.

Renet returned after a few weeks and tried to wake her, "There's a universe where they're alive, but struggling to defeat an alien race called the Kraang. They need our help, Miwa."

Miwa turned her dead eyes towards Renet. "We'll only get in the way."

"No, we won't. They can't beat the Kraang and Shredder alone. They're too powerful."

"They'll end up dead. Just like here."

Renet shook Miwa's shoulders. Her whole frame felt limp. She hadn't been eating; her cheeks had hallowed out and her once-toned body was a shadow of what it used to be. Renet was concerned for her friend. "It won't happen again! Not if we help."

"Go without me." _I want to die. Please let me die._ Miwa told her sickly reflection in the window. It didn't answer her.

It took two months for Renet to convince Miwa to consider the plan. They finally acted. Miwa began training again, pushing herself to new limits. She convinced herself that she had to be stronger, faster, and better than before. That was the only way she'd be able to kill Shredder. It was Miwa's vendetta now. She wanted revenge. Renet studied the alternate Shredder from afar and recited the details of her fake story for hours. Miwa perfected her disguise, slipping easily into her Shredder persona.

"You finally get your wish." Miwa stood in her bedroom, talking to her reflection. "It's time to die." The time between Donnie's death and going to the alternate universe was the worst part. It killed her slowly, eating away at whatever shreds of life she still possessed.

* * *

Miwa didn't tell any of turtles in this world about her pregnancy, she and Donnie's relationship, or her subsequent depression. She avoided going into any detail about those agonizing details, but the tears that trailed down her face and her shaky voice gave them all the information they needed.

No one spoke for a long time, taking in Miwa's story. Renet was staring at her friend. All this time, she'd been carrying that deep, dark weight inside. She'd never shared it with anyone. Losing the baby had been hard, Renet knew, but she began to fully realize how much Miwa suffered after the last bit of Donnie she possessed died.

Raph was sorry he asked. He looked at each of his brothers and was thankful he had them. Even Leo.

It was April who took Miwa's hand and squeezed it. There was no doubt in her eyes. "We're here for you now."

Mikey hugged Renet, stroking her back. She'd change out of her outfit and was wearing normal clothes now, so he could run his fingers through her soft hair. Raph grabbed Leo and squished him in a tight embrace. Leo didn't protest.

"I think that has been enough for tonight." Splinter told them. He stood. He was mentally exhausted after Miwa was finished. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He felt as if he had lost his sons even though they were gathered at his feet. "You and Renet are welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. You are part of our family."

Miwa murmured emotionlessly, "Thank you, Master Splinter."


	12. Chapter 12

"I HAD NO IDEA." Renet held Miwa's upper arms in a tight hold, refusing to let the kunoichi walk away. "Why didn't you tell me what you were feeling? I could have helped you. You just let me leave. I left you alone when you needed someone the most."

Miwa admitted, "I was worried about you, too." She was psychologically exhausted, but Miwa doubted sleep would find her tonight. It usually alluded her or she avoided it, afraid of what nightmares might find her. April and Casey left for the night and promised to return tomorrow for early training. Miwa wondered if a brutal training session with the turtles and Master Splinter would calm her frayed nerves. She was still devastated that their well thought out plan went awry. Miwa would never get another opportunity to destroy Shredder again.

"Me?" Renet whispered, eyeing Mikey and Donnie warily. They were discussing the situation in the kitchen, but Renet didn't want them to overhear her and Miwa's conversation. "Why didn't you tell them about you and Donnie? And the baby?"

Renet would know if she was lying, so Miwa opted for the truth. "I can't fall in love with him again. And I don't want Donnie to have feelings for me, either."

"Sometimes it doesn't work that way." Renet said, "Mikey and I will always share a strong connection. I can't fight it and neither can he. Do you really think you can ever love someone other than Donnie?"

Miwa watched the purple-masked turtle speaking easily with his immature, joking brother. He was explaining something about the Shellraiser. Mikey looked confused with Donnie's technical lingo and finally told him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Donnie rolled his eyes and began pouring the tea in mugs. "I think if I can boost the converter…"

"No," Miwa decided, "but I can't have him getting hurt because of me. Not again."

"It wasn't your fault. Shredder was insane. He didn't—" Renet let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, we've been given a second chance to be with the ones we love. Don't you think we deserve a break?"

 _No,_ Miwa thought, but told her friend, "You do what you want. Just promise me that you won't end up breaking Mikey's heart. If you're going to stay with him, please don't get into any trouble. I don't want you to carry the same guilt I do."

Renet didn't understand what Miwa was saying. "Are you trying to leave?"

"Not yet, but soon. I have unfinished business."

Her eyes widened. Renet grabbed Miwa's wrist, tugging at the taller woman. "Don't. Don't chase him. It's suicide. Revenge is twisted and—"

Mikey sidled up to Renet's side. He didn't catch their serious tones or Renet's terrified look. "Tea?" She was grasping for straws. She searched Miwa's face, desperately trying to change her mind. If she went after Shredder again, especially injured, she wouldn't succeed. Renet grabbed the cup from Mikey's hand and downed the scalding liquid in a few gulps. She burned the hell out of her mouth, but hoped it would calm her. Renet told Donnie to give Miwa a sleeping draft and she hoped he'd slipped some into both drinks.

"Thanks," Miwa said, taking a sip.

Donnie thought she was finally beginning to warm up to them, so he grinned back. The gap in Donnie's teeth was so cute. Miwa's mouth quirked. She'd just told Renet she wouldn't get any closer to Donnie. It was the best move possible. She couldn't jeopardize his life again.

"You wanna play some video games?" Mikey asked when an awkward silence ensued. No one really knew what to do now that they had the truth.

"They're probably tired, Mikey." Donnie insisted. Raph, Leo, and Splinter were already in their rooms and asleep. "I have an extra bed in the lab that one of you can have. And there's always the couch. It's actually really comfortable."

Renet glanced at Mikey. "Uh… well, I can't sleep yet. I'll play with you, Mikey." Renet's cheeks blushed a pretty pink. "I-uh- I mean video games. I'll play video games." Miwa wanted to slap herself in the forehead at Renet's blunder. Instead, she just took another gulp of the tea.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey thrust his hand in the air triumphantly and was rewarded with an irritated 'Mikey!' from Raph upstairs.

"Wha—What did you say? Booyakasha?"

Mikey grabbed a hold of Renet's hand. "Uh, yeah, babe. What else do a turtle say?"

Renet said, "Cowabunga."

"Hm." Mikey tapped his chin, pursing his lips. "Catchy. Old school. I like it!" He pulled Renet over to the TV where he proceeded to pass her a controller and turn on some game. Miwa was left alone with Donnie.

"I… well I-uh- I'm going to go work in the lab." Donnie told Miwa.

"Don't you need to sleep?" Miwa didn't want to sound motherly, but she was afraid that was how it came out. Donnie shrugged.

"Eh, I don't really sleep that much. Do you want to come see my lab? I'm sure it's the same here as it is in your world, but there might be some minute differences that you would be interested in. I can show you the improvements I'm making on the Shellraiser. Do you know what a Shellraiser is?"

"I think so." Miwa followed Donnie into the lab, unable to resist. She'd already been there, but she didn't really get a good look at it after falling out of the portal. Donnie kept the lights kind of dim, hoping it would help Miwa fall asleep easier. She listened while he strolled around the lab explaining what all of the machines were and how they were used. He proudly pointed out the ones he invented himself. He showed Miwa a can of mutagen he stored.

"This is the Shellraiser." It looked more like an old subway car turned monster truck, but Miwa respectfully only voiced her praise for his ingenuity. She knew that this lab was Donnie's retreat and that she should be honored that he would allow her into his sanctuary. "This is the manhole cannon. See, Raph uses this trigger to fire them, but Mikey forgets to reload it after missions often. Sometimes we can't really use it. But I've built in a lot of extra maneuvers…"

She wasn't bored at all with Donnie's chattering. In fact, she found it familiar, restful, and comforting. Donnie probably liked having some interested company and she liked being around him, even if Miwa wouldn't admit it to herself.

"Are you out of tea? Do you want more?"

Miwa yawned, surprised at herself, "No, thanks. I'm getting a bit sleepy."

"Oh, that's good. I'll make up the cot for you… if you want." Donnie motioned to the small bed in a dark corner of his lab. Miwa was grateful he had it because she didn't want to sleep on the couch while Mikey and Renet were playing games.

"Okay," Miwa said, "Thanks, Donnie."

"It's no problem. It's been awhile since a human slept in the lair with us. April lived with us for a few months a while back, but that was the last… actually, that was the only time. Now, I mostly use it if I don't feel like leaving the lab to go to my room." Donnie was coming to realize that Miwa was a woman of few words. She was very reserved, but appreciative of his help. He watched her drink the last of her tea, thinking about their almost kiss.

"Why was April living with you?"

Donnie sighed, "Her father was kidnapped by the Kraang and it wasn't safe for her anywhere else. She has psychic abilities that the Kraang want to exploit."

"Is she still in danger?" Miwa asked with concern. April hadn't acted any differently tonight. From what Miwa understood, April was in college.

"Yes, always," Miwa blinked, considering the sudden change of his tone. Donnie was pulling a fitted sheet on the bed. "But she trains with Master Splinter. She's a decent fighter, but not even close to becoming a fully recognized kunoichi like you."

"You never stop training. There is always something to learn." Miwa wondered if Donnie had romantic feelings for April. It stung her a little bit, but it would be safer for Donnie if he loved April instead of her. Tragedy followed Miwa everywhere she went.

Donnie smiled, fluffing a pillow. "You sound like Master Splinter."

"He is my sensei."

Donnie wanted to ask her about training with Shredder, but figured that she wouldn't welcome the probing questions he had. Instead, he tossed a few blankets on the bed, straightening them out.

"Shredder was my sensei, too." Miwa whispered, knowing how Donnie's curious mind worked. Donnie kept forgetting how much Miwa knew about them. He judged her to be in her early twenties, so she'd known the turtles for several years. He'd only met her a couple of hours ago. "When I was younger, he wasn't a monster. Not to me, at least. He made me into a kunoichi… and a weapon. I tried to resist his rule after I met you, but he used mind control to keep me under his thumb."

Donnie was struck with all of the horrible atrocities that this woman had been through. Her own father manipulated her and slaughtered her family in front of her. She blamed herself for their deaths. Donnie touched Miwa's arm, hoping some contact would reassure her. He struggled to find the right words to make her feel better. "Miwa, you shouldn't have had to go through Shredder's torture. No one should have to go through that. He's gone now. Don't let him control you anymore."

"He's not gone. He's still here."

"We'll handle it together this time. You have us. You're not alone." Donnie wasn't sure if she would welcome it, but he pulled Miwa into a firm hug. She held stiff in his arms. "It's not going to happen again. I promise."

Miwa sighed, relaxing into his grip. "I hope you're right."

They stayed still for a few minutes. Miwa enjoyed the familiarity of Donnie's embrace. It felt even better than she remembered. Finally, Donnie murmured against the crown of her head, "You should get some sleep. Is it going to bother you if I'm puttering around in here?"

"No, it'll make me feel better." Miwa settled into the bed. Donnie moved around the lab, humming to himself. She curled up on her stomach so she wouldn't pull at the bandages and just listened to him. It was reassuring to have another person nearby. He worked quietly, occasionally mumbling about this or that. To her surprise, Miwa fell asleep quickly and had no nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13

REPETITIVE, LIGHT CLICKING SOUNDS AWOKE MIWA EARLY THE NEXT MORNING. She snuggled further into the warm sheets, content with the sounds Donnie was making at his homemade laptop. It took her a few more minutes to fully realize where she was—in another dimension with the turtles who were, in fact, _alive_. She sat up, holding a knit blanket to her chest. Her shoulders felt tight and her body ached. Every sharp movement made Miwa wish she could have slept the day away. It was only five in the morning, but she'd managed to sleep more in one night than in the past week alone.

Donnie glanced up from the computer, pushing his glasses off his face. It was funny; Miwa never saw him wear glasses before. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she spat out automatically. "Were you up all night?"

"Yeah, mostly."

"Why didn't you get any sleep?" Miwa honestly just wanted to listen to Donnie explain it to her in a nerdy way. He didn't disappoint either. He went into a full explanation about how turtles require less sleep than humans. She hoped he hadn't stayed up all night because he thought she needed to be looked after. Miwa could take care of herself and she didn't want Donnie to sacrifice his own wellbeing for hers.

Donnie went on, "Anyway, how are you feeling? Let me check you out." Miwa bit her lip, edging out from under the covers. It was cold in the lair and she didn't want to put her bare feet on the cement floor. Luckily, Donnie noticed her social cues and hurried over to the cot and inspected her there. He changed her bandages after helping Miwa lift her t-shirt up.

Miwa ignored his worried expression when she didn't answer. "What were you working on?"

He sighed, but her avoidance wasn't really unexpected. "Just some calculations for the trans-dimensional portal. I think I might be able to fix it. Master Splinter destroyed it like you told him, but if I rewire the—"

Miwa jerked around; her back stung. "No, Donnie. Leave it alone."

If Donnie had eyebrows, they would have arched halfway up his forehead. "But it really shouldn't be that difficult."

"Please, Donnie." Miwa begged, grasping his arm tightly. His scaly muscles were firm and familiar; Miwa had to refrain from tugging him closer. Although Donnie wasn't handsome, none of the turtles really were, Miwa loved their faces more than she'd loved anyone else's. "I'll never ask anything of you except this. Do not mess around with the portals. We weren't meant to travel to other worlds and I can't have anything disrupting mine."

Of course, Miwa was only telling Donnie half the truth, but her eyes were wide and displayed her earnest desire that he follow her wishes.

"Don't you want to go back?"

"No," she admitted, "I have everything I could ever need here." That was the time that Donnie noticed a hint of her feelings for him. Even if he didn't know everything yet, which he suspected, she was trying to open up. That was enough for him.

"I promise." Donnie told her solemnly and glanced longingly at his laptop. The secrets to the Kraang portal were tempting, but Miwa's sad gaze and mysterious allure were even more so. "I promise, Miwa. Now, let me make sure you aren't bleeding again."

Miwa breathed a sigh of relief and let the turtle mend her wounds.

Donnie met his brothers in the dojo only a few minutes later, trailed by an aching Miwa. She was still groggy, but determined to train with them for a little bit. Donnie tried to persuade her to get some more sleep to recuperate. She was having none of it; she hadn't trained with the turtles in months. They were often serious in their katas and exercises. Sometimes, though, Mikey might play a prank or tell a joke that got them laughing and destroyed their meditative calm.

She missed it.

"I really don't think you should be working with us today, Miwa." Leo began the moment she walked into the dojo. Raph immediately stopped his movements and stared at the two of them. "You need time to heal. Right, Don?"

"I tried to tell her."

"I'll be fine," Miwa insisted. "Where's Renet?"

"Sleeping." Mikey said, "She's mad at me because I beat her at all of the video games we played last night." He went on to explain that Renet hadn't recognized any of the games. Miwa wondered about the differences in their world versus hers. Renet was from the future; she knew more about the intricacies of dimensional travel than Miwa.

Raph flipped his sai through the air. It arched gently upwards and fell back into his waiting hand. Miwa could tell that he was still suspicious of her, but he was slowly beginning to get used to having her around. Especially after all of her admissions the night before. Before Miwa began her katas and Raph voiced any rude remarks, Master Splinter entered the dojo. He immediately zeroed in on the Karai-lookalike, her story playing in his head. He'd had little sleep; visions of his sons dying on hard pavement under driving rain flashed every time Splinter closed his eyes. He didn't know how his counterpart in Miwa's dimension dealt with his grief.

"You will not train today." Splinter told Miwa. She frowned, used to his training policies… and ignoring them. "You will not train for another week at least."

"That's a little overkill." Miwa stated, crossing her arms angrily.

"You say that I'm your Sensei. Students always obey their teacher." Miwa flushed with irritation—she hadn't been treated like a child in years. Shredder always thought of her as an adult, even before she left him at sixteen. Splinter was a strict father to her, but also caring and compassionate.

Miwa sighed, "I've had worse injuries, Sensei. I'll be fine."

Splinter smiled tightly and placed both rat paws over his green-crystal staff. "You're right. You will be fine… because you're not training with us today." Miwa opened her mouth to argue further, but Raph's expression caught her attention. He gave her an unfamiliar look that said, 'You might as well give up because you're never going to get your way.' She sighed, feeling exhausted again. Her shoulders slumped noticeably.

"Hai, Sensei."

Donnie patted her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry; we'll be done in a couple hours."

"Thanks for making me feel better," Miwa mumbled sarcastically, shuffling out of the dojo. She wandered around the lair for a bit, familiarizing herself with the slight differences. Renet was asleep in Mikey's room. She was curled up in a ball on his bed, draped in bright orange blankets. April and Casey showed up a few minutes later and joined the turtles in the dojo to train.

After an hour, Miwa was anxiously pacing through the living area. It was a problem she had. Miwa always had to be doing something with her hands or she stressed herself out. She found comics to pick up and pillows to straighten. She made up the cot in Donnie's lab and organized some of his tools. It was hard, though, because Donnie was already meticulous with his things.

Finally, Renet stumbled into the kitchen. Her blonde hair was tousled and she was rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Wow." She commented, glancing at her friend. "I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy yet."

"I'm on my way. I need something to do." Renet began rifling through the fridge, looking for breakfast foods. She peeked into the freezer to see if they had toaster strudels, then jumped back with a cry of surprise. Miwa thought she heard a cat meow.

"What is it?"

"There's a cat! In the freezer!"

Startled, Miwa opened the door wider and peered inside, wondering if the turtles in this dimension were psychotic animal torturers. Her mouth dropped open. A happy meow greeted her, along with a Neapolitan-colored cat. "Is it… ice cream?"

"It's a cat."

"Made of ice cream," Miwa muttered, "Do you think it's some kind of mutation?" Renet poked the ice cream cat with her finger, then tasted it.

"Mm," Renet said happily. "Tastes good."

"This world is weird." Miwa groaned, turning away from the purring Ice Cream Cat. Everything here was mutated—Bradford, Xever, and now a cat! She'd even seen a talking tiger in the day or so she'd been here.

"I'm hungry." Renet moved around the kitchen aimlessly while the turtles trained in the dojo. Miwa knew that they were probably discussing the two women—and if their story was believable. Master Splinter was affected very negatively by Miwa's words, but that might have just been at the thought of losing his own sons. Now they knew what Shredder was capable of.

Miwa needed to find something to do. Her mind was working in overdrive, her hands were itching, and her wounds stung. She shook her arms loose, wondering if she should just go back to the lab and train on her own. She couldn't disobey Splinter, though. Loyalty won out in the end. Miwa started making breakfast.

Renet watched with interest while Miwa started to pull out flour, salt, cinnamon, eggs, chocolate chips, and bananas. Renet's breath caught. It had been months since Miwa made her famous banana-choco pancakes. In fact, if Renet remembered correctly, she made them the morning the turtles were murdered and Miwa lost her baby. They'd gathered around a similar kitchen table as Leo doled out the butter and syrup. Donnie made whipped cream. It was a feast that included bacon and eggs and orange juice that April brought.

"I need you to go back and let Master Splinter know that I failed, but we're alive." Miwa said suddenly, bringing Miwa out of her happier memories.

"What? We didn't fail. We'll get another chance, Miwa." Rough calls and thumps echoed from the dojo, indicating that Splinter began an exercise.

"Shredder is still alive. We failed." She sifted the flour and began mixing the ingredients. Miwa didn't bother measuring the ingredients—the steps and quantities were engraved in her memory. "I need my wakizashi and shinobigatana as well."

Renet sighed with relief—finally, familiar words. When Miwa spoke monotonously towards Renet, she worried that her dark-haired friend was falling back into the depths of her depression. They sat in silence until Miwa finished making the batter and had to let it rest for thirty or so minutes. It was a calming exercise. Almost meditative. She already felt better.

"What did you and Mikey do last night?" Miwa asked, watching Renet's reaction carefully.

She blushed a pretty rosy pink and glanced down at the table she sat at. "Just… played video games and talked…"

"Renet?"

"There was other stuff involved, too. A little bit."

Miwa's mouth dropped open. "What? Already? You don't waste time."

"Shut up. We didn't do _it_ , but we did other stuff. It was nice." The way Renet sighed dreamily made Miwa wonder if maybe it was more than nice. "It was even better than before."

"Don't compare this Mikey to the other Mikey. It's unhealthy."

Renet glanced at Miwa sharply. "What do _you_ know about healthy?"

Miwa narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "If you have something to say, just say it."

"Fine." Renet said, standing so she could glare at Miwa more evenly. "You don't take care of yourself. You work yourself to death because you have this insane desire to kill your father. Revenge won't make you happier, Miwa. It won't make you forget. The pain will still be there—it's always going to be there. Even if you have Donnie here. Nothing will change that. _Nothing_."

Miwa stood silent. Shocked. Unbelieving. Renet never spoke that hotly towards Miwa. Her voice had risen into a near yell, tapering down into a low warning, but the others in the dojo had heard. Miwa's first reaction was to run, to plunder through the sewers until she reached the world above. She wanted to disappear and never come back to face them.

Instead, Miwa took a deep breath and said: "You're right."

She turned away from Renet and went to the lab—her safe zone. She decided she would sit and meditate for an hour or so until the turtles were almost done and she could make pancakes. Renet left to give Splinter Miwa's message and to retrieve weapons. She hoped that Miwa would take her seriously and give up her plans of revenge.

Renet knew it was a stupid dream.


	14. Chapter 14

THE TURTLES FILED INTO THE KITCHEN. Their breathing was back to normal after they finished their cool down exercises and did individual katas. The lovely smell of chocolate and cinnamon reached their sensitive nose holes all the way in the dojo. Even Leo rushed to finish the last of his workout to see what the new arrivals were making.

Renet hadn't returned yet. Miwa didn't want to know what she and Sensei were talking about. Her, undoubtedly. They were always trying to find a way to fix her—to find out how to make Miwa feel better, less reluctant and obtrusive. As she flipped through stacks of pancakes, she let her anger simmer. The whipped cream was already finished and in the fridge. She wanted to stab something. Preferably Shredder.

Miwa wondered if she would even have the guts to kill her father when the time came. If that time came. What if she caused these turtles to die, too? Was she a walking, killing death magnet? What if Miwa was destined to always cause destruction? She flipped a pancake so heavily that hot batter splattered onto her arm.

She hissed in pain, but barely felt it.

"Do those have chocolate?" Mikey asked her excitedly, leering over the stove to look at the pancakes swirled with banana slices and dots of brown chocolate.

"Yes," Miwa took a deep breath, trying to find her calm. Mikey was often her favorite turtle (mostly when Donnie did something to piss her off) even though he was occasionally a pest. He made her laugh and he was surprisingly perceptive. He was the first one to know that Miwa was pregnant. He noticed a change in her skin before her missed period. The thought made me mouth quirk. _He is such a shellhead._

"Where's Renet?" Raph asked, plopping down on one of the stools by the bar. His naturally gruff demeanor didn't bother Miwa. Leo peered inside the fridge and grabbed two bottled waters, tossing one to his hot tempered brother. They both chugged the water.

"Probably sleeping," Mikey said, unbothered, "I'll go wake her up."

"She's not here." Miwa said before he took off, adding another pancake to the ever growing pile. All four brothers stared at the lovely Asian. "She's reporting to Splinter."

"I thought you said interdimensional travel was dangerous." Donnie stated, obviously threatening to start an argument. "That's why I shouldn't work on the devices, right?" It was a leading question, so Miwa opted to ignore it. The less Donnie knew about the devices and the intricacies of the fabric between worlds, the harder it would be for him to figure out.

"Renet's a timestress. An Apprentice Time Master. She's from the future. She can travel to any point in time on any world. She's exempt from the rules that bind us to our worlds."

"Are you a timestress?" Mikey wondered. Miwa placed more pancakes on a plate, wondering why the stack wasn't getting taller anymore. The pancakes didn't look flat. Her pancakes were never flat.

"No." Miwa rubbed her tired, bloodshot eyes.

"Then why can you travel between worlds? Why didn't the other Master Splinter come with you? He could have helped you defeat Shredder the other night." She winced, knowing that Raph's words were one hundred percent accurate. She missed her Sensei, but was resigned to the fact that she would never see him again.

"Renet can use her time staff to take her to any place or time on any world. She could take you anywhere in _your_ world, but not another. That's why we needed a portal. Renet has trained her entire life to harness the staff's power. It's channeled through her body, which strengthens her. She's physically able to make the journey without any side effects. I need the portal because I would die going her way. So would you all. Sensei is old now. He would be in even worse shape." Miwa shrugged, flipping and stacking. "Renet and I couldn't be sure he'd make it through the portal either."

"I still don't understand. Isn't the portal just like stepping through a doorway?" Leo listened intently to Miwa, waiting for Donnie to intercept and claim that she was lying or what she was saying wasn't possible.

"Yes," Miwa said, "but let's say the doorway is tiny. The portal shifts your molecules around so you can physically fit through the miniscule opening. Then the doorway on the other side puts you back together. Like a puzzle."

Donnie's eyes widened. "A threshold that breaks organs and armor into its most basic form? This is way beyond anything I thought the Kraang were capable of."

"So that's what happens when Kraang come to Earth from Dimension X?"

Miwa addressed Leo's concerns, "Sort of. Dimension X is unique to your world. It's like the Kraang are only interested in harvesting your Earth. They've never messed with mine or any others. Renet thinks it's because Dimension X is closer to you. It's like Earth is America and X is Canada. Your borders touch and it's easy to move back and forth."

Mikey said, "And your world is like Europe! It's so far away they can't get to it."

"If my calculations are correct, Miwa's world would be more like Pluto."

"Hey!" Miwa yelled suddenly, hitting the back of Mikey's rough hand with the spatula. He leaped out of the way, laughing, and shoved three more pancakes in his mouth.

"I'm humry," he tried to speak while chewing.

Renet popped out of thin air just then. A bright glow emanated through the lair. Splinter, April, and Casey came out of the dojo to watch. Renet walked out of the light, scepter glowing. She held an assortment of weapons wrapped in black velvet in the other arm. Miwa breathed a sigh of relief, finishing off the last of her pancakes.

"We can eat now." She gave Mikey a pointed glare, but he only smiled sheepishly and sidles up to Renet's side.

"Thanks for getting those for me." Miwa told her friend, but she didn't say anything. She dropped the sack on the couch and walked out of Miwa's reach. Instead of starting a fight, Miwa ignored her attitude and unsheathed her wakizashi, smiling slightly

It felt right to have her ninjato in hand. She'd been living a lie before in Shredder's uniform using Shredder's weapons. It wasn't who she is. While Leo and Donnie set the table and Mikey said good morning to Ice Cream Kitty, Miwa admired her weaponry. Raph stood next to her. "That's pretty impressive," he told her begrudgingly, "Most ninjas only use katanas. Shinobigatanas aren't widely used. Neither are wakizashis."

"I was originally trained with a tanto, but these are longer and allow me a better range, especially against taller enemies."

"Karai uses a tanto." Raph muttered gruffly.

"I know." Miwa said sadly, wondering about her counterpart. "Maybe she's being brainwashed. There might be a way to get her on our side. I joined you when I was sixteen. How old is Karai?"

"Twenty."

"Oh." If Karai was twenty, Miwa thought, that means the turtles are around the same age. Miwa was twenty-three. She was twenty-two less than three months ago. Renet was still twenty-two, but age was something that didn't really apply to Renet. "I've always wondered," Miwa said, trying to change the subject, "Why the sai? You could have katanas like Leo."

"Why would I want to be like Leo?" Raph growled, narrowing his eyes at her. His red mask was vibrant against his dark skin, painting an interesting contrast. He looked haunted.

"You don't have to be like Leo. But katanas are excellent weapons when they're made of high quality steel and maintained properly."

"Did you swallow one of Donnie's textbooks? I chose the sai because it allows me to be closer to my enemy. It gives me that intimacy that a bo or katana doesn't have. I can be inches away from my victim when I kill him. I can look in his eyes."

From the horrified look on her face, Raph figured she'd taken the bait. "You're demented." She muttered and he burst into laughter. He was inches away from her now, but he backed off, not noticing her white-knuckled grip on her wakizashi.

"I'm just kidding," Raph chuckled, "I didn't choose the sai; it chose me." He walked away, leaving Miwa to ponder whether or not Raph was criminally insane. Finally, she shook herself and sat at an empty chair around the dining table. Leo passed out the pancakes and each individual slathered butter, syrup, and homemade whipped cream on their portion.

"Don't worry," Donnie whispered in Miwa's ear. His breath was warm. She shivered at his closeness. "Raph is just messing with you. You has a weird sense of humor."

"No kidding,"

"Want to help me with the Shellraiser when we're done?"

Miwa smiled, excited about the prospect of being with Donnie for any extended amount of time. She could sit with him and listen to his sweet voice and his occasional nervous stammer forever. Even his gap teeth were appealing to her. "Sounds like a plan."

" _Soooo_ …" Mikey started, tearing into a massive pile of pancakes slathered in pizza sauce and whipped cream. Renet didn't seem to mind or pay the combination any concern, but it repulsed the others. Ah, Miwa thought, true love. "It's obvious that Renet and other me had a thing in your world. Does that mean you and other Donnie had a thing?"

Renet choked on her bite. She sputtered, trying to dislodge it from her throat. Mikey passed her a glass of milk which she chugged, dribbling it down her chin. Miwa's face grew hot; she avoided Donnie's surprised gaze and shot Mikey an annoyed glance. Of course he had to be the one to figure it out.

Leo gaped at Miwa, "Donnie?"

"Seriously, what were you thinking?" Raph added, stretching his green muscle-corded arms behind his head.

"Hey!" Donnie erupted suddenly, not understanding why they thought he wouldn't have a chance with Miwa. Sure, he was a mutant turtle, but so were Leo and Raph.

"It is really unusual, Donnie." April told him, "Considering the weird love-hate relationship Karai and Leo seem to have."

"Not to mention the massive crush you used to have on April," Casey added unhelpfully.

"' _Used to_ ' being the key phrase. That was like four years ago, Jones."

"Whatever. I'm just stating the facts."

During the argument, Splinter stayed silent, content to see how they would conclude it. Miwa still hadn't confirmed or denied Mikey's accusation and didn't act like she was going to hint at it.

Leo said, "Actually, it kind of makes sense. That's why you have that purple silk sash and why you didn't want it to be messed up after fighting Shredder."

Miwa let the words sink in, picking at the rest of her plate.

Donnie asked her, "Is it true? Did we… have a… relationship?"

Renet shot her friend a warning look. The more they knew, the more likely they were to find out about Miwa's tragedy. Miwa wasn't strong enough to explain that issue, but she couldn't deny Donnie the truth after he vowed not to do any more research on the portals. She knew how much that unsolved mystery was calling to him. "Yes," Miwa said lowly and shoved a piece of food in her mouth, showing that she didn't want to discuss it anymore.

Mikey trudged on anyway, ignoring the signs. "How long were you together?"

"Since we were nineteen." She muttered, still not making eye contact with Donnie. He was reeling with the news. It explained her reluctance to touch him. It also explained their moment in the bathroom and how they were incredibly attracted to one another.

"Is this conversation making you uncomfortable?" April said, "Maybe you shouldn't ask anything else, Mikey."

He pretended he was innocent and not causing more awkwardness. Casey wondered, "So how do humans and turtles… well, how can they… does it work like normal?"

"You mean, how did Donnie and I have sex?" Miwa said, deciding she would have to steer the conversation away from the uncomfortable topics they were about to delve into. This was something she and Donnie would have to discuss in private.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that. But, ah, well…" Casey trailed off into silence, staring intently at his empty plate. Raph was laughing in his head and chuckling out loud at his best friend's stupidity.

"You don't have to answer that." Leo was telling Miwa, "It's your own private business."

"Thank you, Leo."

Mikey was watching Renet with interest. She'd gotten over her coughing fit, but didn't give him any more hints. They hadn't gone that far in their relationship yet. Renet was gently introducing Mikey to the sexual world. Before last night, Renet hadn't even realized that she would be the teacher in that situation. It had some serious appeal, especially since he followed all of her instructions and even added a few creative twists of his own when he was comfortable.

They concluded breakfast after Casey's embarrassing interrogation. Raph went back to the dojo to work out, Leo watched reruns of his favorite shows, Casey and April trained further, and Renet and Mikey went back to his room to read comic books.

"I'm really sorry about all that earlier." Donnie's feet were poking out from under the Shellraiser. Miwa couldn't see his face, but figured that he was uncomfortable bringing it up.

"It's alright. You're curious. I get it." Miwa corrected herself. "Curious about my world. Not… um… intimate relations."

"Wrench, please." Miwa placed the tool in his outstretched hand. She sat cross-legged next to the Shellraiser watching him fix the back axle. He'd explained earlier that it might be cracked after Leo drove it into a wall, but he had to get under there to check. "I think we're all curious about that, too."

Miwa's eyes widened. She needed to find some way to distract him from asking more questions about their relationship. "What are you doing down there?" She knelt down and crawled under the Shellraiser, watching as Donnie fiddled with the axle.

"Just testing the strength. I'm hoping it'll last a little bit longer, but that's unlikely considering Leo's poor driving skills."

Miwa giggled. Donnie turned to glance at her, surprised. "You better not let him hear you."

Donnie's face quirked as he listened to the sweet musical sounds that came from her luscious mouth when she was happy. They both sobered quickly. "I'm still curious… why me and not Leo? He's the leader. Isn't that attractive to you?"

Miwa shrugged. "I guess." They were pressed closely together under the vehicle. Her arm brushed his textured skin. She saw his bicep muscles twitch. Although Donnie was the skinniest turtle, he was just as strong and muscular as the others. He was tall as well—taller than her. "I more attracted to your intellect. And your caring nature… and the way you always love and support the people you care about. You always place their wellbeing over your own and you can solve any problem… and…" Miwa trailed off as Donnie began to lean towards, turning slightly so he was pressing his plastron against her sensitive chest. Her eyelids involuntarily fluttered. She cursed herself as her heart hammed quickly, threatening to burst out. She never should have crawled under the Shellraiser…

Donnie brushed his rough finger across her silky flesh, stroking her cheek. Suddenly shy, Donnie stopped moving and watched her reactions. Miwa was obviously enjoying his touch… she wasn't disgusted. Frustrated, Miwa closed the distance and pressed her lips against his beak. He thought he was stumble through it, but Donnie's instincts took over.

He pulled her flush against his body in the narrow space, kissing her hard. They lay locked in the tight embrace for a couple minutes, just exploring, touching, feeling, and kissing. Donnie had never experienced this feeling before, but she was amazingly soft and firm in his arms. She was breathing heavily, fingers moving in slow, lazy circles against his sensitive side.

It was familiar, Miwa decided, but not completely the same. It was better. It was comforting. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Instead of the usual pit of despair, though, she was overwhelmingly happy. This was where she belonged—safe and loved by the one person who understood what she needed by instinct.


	15. Chapter 15

A FEW DAYS PASSED WITHOUT ANY RETALIATION FROM SHREDDER. Miwa didn't know what she'd been expecting. Splinter forbid the brothers from leaving the lair for those days; they were all beginning to get a little stir crazy. Miwa's wounds healed too slowly for her liking; she wanted to begin training again. Instead, she was forced to sit idly by while the others worked out their aggression in the morning sessions in the dojo. Renet avoided Miwa and returned to Lord Simultaneous to see if she could try to figure out what Shredder's next course of action would be.

Miwa tried meditating to calm herself down and coax her body into speeding up the healing process. The only times she wasn't overwhelmed with her lack of movement was when she and Mikey would cook breakfast, lunch, or dinner in their small kitchen. He always wanted to experiment with new ingredients and pizza. Most times she could convince Mikey that no one would want to eat a pizza smoothie.

She also spent most of her time with Donnie. She was learning that he and his brothers were not exactly like their counterparts in her dimension. Donnie was busy with the Shellraiser and any other job that he found to do. She kept him company and listened to his technical ramblings. They discussed Karai and the likelihood that she was brainwashed by Shredder.

"Even if she is being controlled, I won't be able to help her if I don't know how he's done it." Donnie told Miwa. She was perched on the edge of his desk, idly sharpening and cleaning an assortment of small throwing stars. He typed quickly at his laptop, writing glowing green letters and numbers of code. Miwa had no idea what any of it meant, but he was able to have a conversation with her while also working on it.

"From what Renet has told me, Karai has been brainwashed and manipulated in most worlds, but the cause varies in each."

Donnie paused. "Are you saying that you went through something similar?"

Miwa wished she'd kept her mouth shut. Curse Donnie for being so easy to talk to. She shrugged, trying to act like it was nothing and hopefully he would let it drop.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Donnie said, going back to his code. Outside, they could hear muffled grunts as Casey and Raph sparred. They seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

"Thank you," She blurted out without meaning to. She was happy that Donnie was respecting her privacy; he seemed to know that she wasn't comfortable sharing everything just yet. There were some things Miwa wondered if she would ever share. She didn't want to ruin this new life with the harshness of the one she left behind.

If Donnie could blush, he would have. He watched Miwa toss the glinting throwing stars in the air, catching them nimbly between two fingers. They hadn't talked about the kiss underneath the Shellraiser. It was their little secret, a sweet memory that Donnie cherished and reminisced on daily. She didn't initiate anything further, which was fine for the both of them. She was still so new to him—new and wonderful. She was testing the waters of this world.

A few minutes later, Casey wandered into the lab, taking note of Donnie and Miwa's relaxed body language. "Whatcha working on?"

Donnie rolled his eyes, knowing Casey only wanted to cause trouble. Little did he know, Raph was in the dojo chuckling absently, happy he'd won the bet. "Just some complicated algorithms that your tiny brain would never be able to comprehend."

"Hey—" Casey said, "I took geometry in high school. I know all about algorms."

"Oh, really?" Miwa asked, "How do you spell algorithm?"

"Look, Miwa, I didn't come here to give you a spelling lesson."

Donnie sighed theatrically. "Then what do you want?"

Casey poked a beaker full of clear liquid that was probably dangerous. It fizzed slightly. He either ignored or didn't notice Donnie's disapproving glare. Miwa watched their exchange, slightly amused by their obvious rivalry. This was certainly new to her. "Oh, you know, just making sure you two crazy kids aren't doing anything unsavory."

"Such as?"

"Oh, you know,"

"No, please enlighten me," Donnie insisted, leaning back against his chair. Miwa flicked the star in the air again and caught it without looking.

"Donnie, buddy, I think you and I need to have a talk—man to turtle. If you know what I mean."

Miwa asked, "Did Raph put you up to this?"

"What? No, no! Don't be silly. It's just… these are sensitive subjects."

"He must have lost a bet." Miwa told Donnie. He glanced at her, noted the joking look in her eye. That was something he hadn't seen yet, but he liked the way her mouth curved upwards almost sarcastically. Like she wanted to laugh, but was holding it in.

"Maybe we should go ask Raph about it." Donnie suggested, moving forward so his elbows rested on his knee pads. "What do you think about that, Jones?"

"That sounds like a terrible idea!" Casey chuckled, waving his hands at the other two. "But, hey, I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time. You two have a great afternoon. Just remember, be safe."

He retreated quickly, leaving Donnie perplexed. He glanced at Miwa. "That was weird. I wonder why he was acting so strange."

Miwa giggled and rested her hand over her face, shaking her head. "He was trying to give us a sex talk."

Donnie rolled his eyes, "I know about that, Miwa. I'm not that innocent—or dense."

"Just checking," she joked and went back to sharpening her blades. He watched her for a few moments before returning to his work as well. "Oh," Miwa said suddenly, smiling sweetly at Donnie, "He also stole one of your beakers."

" _What_?" His outraged yell caused snickers to erupt outside of the lab. Donnie took off towards the door, wondering how he'd been too preoccupied to notice. A humorous chase ensued. It led to Leo's TV being knocked over, Mikey's comic collection being scattered across the living area, and Splinter's disapproving looks.

Some time later, April showed up for dinner. Mikey and Miwa were back in the kitchen, trying to decide between fried chicken or pizza-rice casserole a la Michelangelo.

"How can you say that doesn't sound appetizing?" Mikey looked genuinely hurt. Miwa couldn't resist his adorable pout, or the way he stroked Ice Cream Kitty's Neapolitan head.

Leo was perched at a bar stool in the kitchen watching their exchange. "Don't give in, Miwa. No one wants any more of Mikey's pizza creations."

"Leo! Dude, that hurts!"

He shrugged. "It's true, though."

" _Not_ true," Mikey said and thrust Ice Cream Kitty at Leo's face. "Ice Cream Kitty likes them. Right, Ice Cream Kitty?" The mutation in his hands dripped and meowed cutely. Mikey quickly put her back in the freezer with one final lick.

Raph rambled into the kitchen. "I'm not eating anything else that has moldy pizza in it—especially if it's been touched by Mikey."

"Come on, guys," April insisted, "Let's not be too harsh… wait, did you say moldy pizza?"

Mikey had his hands on his shell. He scuffed at the red head. "What did you think my pizza balls had in them?"

"You know," April said, suddenly democratic. "I think fried chicken sounds like an excellent idea."

Mikey and Miwa finally settled on making fried chicken with a pizza dipping sauce. That night after dinner, Renet came home. She appeared out of thin air, as per usual, and was immediately enveloped in a tight, overjoyed hug. She laughed as Mikey spun her around; Miwa sunk into a deeper slouch next to Donnie on the couch. Donnie hardly noticed her return, too engrossed in his computer hacking. Leo greeted her with a friendly pat on the back before returning to his TV show reruns.

"Miwa, can I talk to you?" She wasn't one to shirk away from confrontation, so Miwa nodded and followed Renet out of the lair and into the abandoned subway tunnel nearby. Renet's staff glowed faintly, bathing them in an eerie pale light.

Renet turned towards her friend, but couldn't meet her eyes.

"What is it?" Miwa whispered, expecting the worst. Renet never acted contrite or nervous. It wasn't in her nature to be anything but direct. Lord Simultaneous was making her return forever to her time and dimension, leaving Miwa stranded and without her best friend. Shredder was amassing an army to scour the sewers for the turtles, intent on murdering them. A thousand horrible scenarios played in Miwa's mind while Renet tried to find her voice.

"It's worse than we ever expected." Renet murmured, still not looking at Miwa. "I don't think there's anything we can do to stop the Kraang. They're too powerful—and they've already gained control of the New York government."

Miwa stood there in total silence. It was more advanced than they originally thought.

Renet continued, "The Kraang are going to harvest humans for labor and use the Earth's natural minerals to continue life in Dimension X."

"What do you mean 'harvest?'"

Renet looked like she wanted to be sick. Her eyes were filling with tears. Miwa immediately grabbed Renet by her shoulders, hoping that human contact would bring her some comfort. "Some will work on labor farms in Dimension X. Some will be _harvested._ "

Miwa's imagination filled in the rest of the blanks. "Are you positive?"

"I saw myself." That could explain the haunted expression.

"But we know now. We can prepare. We can stop it. That's why we came to this world—to help the turtles destroy the Kraang."

"I don't know. This is worse. We might not be able to." Renet was surprised by Miwa's change in the past few days. She attributed it to the fact that Miwa had been in Donnie's presence most of the time and was in higher spirits. Renet could still sense the simmering black revenge that Miwa wanted to enact on her father. It hadn't lessened, but Miwa was more determined to help the world over her own selfish desires now.

Miwa's attuned ears caught a slight noise—the crunching of stone. She spun around, palming a throwing star. Mikey and Raph stepped out of the shadows, approaching the two young women.

"Easy," Raph said, hands up in a surrender motion. Miwa relaxed. Mikey held Renet in a firm embrace, stroking her loose hair. Miwa was happy to see how their relationship had progressed. Some people were simply meant to be. "So, basically, you're saying we're fucked?"

Neither answered.

"We can do it." Mikey finally said, staring at his older, stronger brother. He looked determined, blonde timestress under one arm and nunchaku gripped in the opposite hand. "I know it."

For some reason, Miwa believed Mikey. He was the most innocent of the group, but he was also incredibly brave and sure. Maybe his innocence is what made Mikey positive the situation would work out for them. Either way, it made her feel better to have Mikey's confidence.

Raph sighed, throwing his head backwards. He rolled his shoulders and nodded to them. "Alright. Let's kick some Kraang ass."

It would have sounded cool if Mikey hadn't laughed. "Kraang don't have asses, bro."

"It's just an expression!" Raph bellowed, threatening to swat the obnoxious turtle.


	16. Chapter 16

MIWA SPECIALIZED IN TACTICAL PLANNING. She was a renowned expert; Shredder always relied on her when executing an attack. That's why, when she, Renet, and the turtles had gathered around in Donnie's lab, Renet looked to her to come up with something.

Miwa bit her fingernail, considering all of the possibilities. "Tell me what you know again."

Renet groaned, but obliged her. "Kraang have gathered enough firepower to blow a crater in all of New York. They have it stored throughout the city, but I don't know all of the locations."

"Too many for us to find and destroy." Leo muttered. Miwa agreed—even with their allies, they wouldn't be able to discover the bombs in time.

"But that's the Kraang's backup plan." Renet reminded them, "They want to begin human harvest with New York. Like a trial run, I guess. Crazy, crazy."

"Maybe we should include the Mutanimals in the planning." Raph suggested, drawing confused glances from both Renet and Miwa. Leo gave his brother a heated glare, not liking the idea at all. He didn't trust Slash to help, even if the mutant turtle was Raph's pet at one time.

Mikey practically glowed. "I haven't seen Leatherhead in _forever_."

Leatherhead was a name that Miwa recognized. "What's a Mutanimal?"

Raph was more than happy to explain for Renet. "They're a group of mutants who have helped us on occasion. _Lame-o-nardo_ is just too full of himself to realize they're our friends."

"Um—" Donnie intercepted, "I tend to agree with Leo on this one. Leatherhead likes to grab faces and throw people around."

Mikey said, "It was like one time, D."

"It was multiple times!" Donnie yelled at his brother, "And don't even get me started on Rockwell."

"The scientist?" Miwa wondered.

Raph chuckled darkly, reminiscing on the first time they ever met Rockwell—half-crazed, also attacking Donnie fiercely. "Before he was mutated into a monkey."

"I think the correct term is chimp." Raph swatted Mikey in the back of the head. He made a hurt puppy sound, but didn't dare retaliate. It didn't matter; Mikey would find some annoying way to pester Raph and get back at him later.

"What's with all the mutations here?"

"You don't have those where you're from?" Miwa shook her head at Donnie. He sighed, "Must be nice."

 _Not really,_ she almost said, but decided that it was better if she kept her mouth shut.

A sudden, shrill alarm was projected through Donnie's lab. Miwa jumped, hand on the hilt of her wakizashi. Donnie rushed to the computer, typing rapidly. The turtle's shell phones were also going haywire. "What is that?" Renet yelled, covering her ears and grimacing in Mikey's direction.

Donnie quickly shut off the alert, staring intently at the screen. "It's Karai. There's a robbery happening on 5th. Reports of black hooded ninjas."

Miwa's heart dropped to her feet. "It's a trap. They would only rob a bank like that to draw you out."

"They have hostages." Donnie told her.

Leo said, "Gear up. We have to settle this."

" _No_." Miwa said firmly, blocking the exit. The large metal bay doors were partially open. Leo halted, noting the empty look in her eyes. She was withdrawn, reliving old, bloody memories. "It's a trap," she repeated, "I know her. I know Karai and Shredder. I _am_ Karai. That's exactly what I would do if I wanted to kill you."

Leo considered the likelihood, knowing that she was one hundred percent correct. When he glanced at Donnie's computer, he could see hazy video of the bank. Black figures were standing guard over huddled, small shapes on the floor. "I know, but we have to help them."

She withdrew her wakizashi. "Don't. Don't make me do this."

"You're still injured!" Donnie approached her slowly, hands up in a surrender motion. Her eyes never flickered towards him at all; she was firmly focused on Leo. "We can handle it, Miwa. Nothing bad will happen. You won't lose us again. I promise."

Miwa was ignoring the tinge of pain in her shoulders and knee. "I know I won't lose you again because you're not falling for it. I won't let you."

"She's right," Renet was telling Mikey, "It won't end well."

"My sons," Splinter pushed the bay doors wider, taking in the scene. Miwa relaxed her stance, but kept the wakizashi clutched in one hand. "Enough arguing. You cannot back down from this—Shredder will see it as weakness and only continue."

Miwa was shocked speechless that her Sensei would blatantly endanger his son's lives. She stared at him as the turtles quickly rushed from the room. Raph was coming up with a shortcut to get to the bank faster. Renet trailed after Mikey, begging him not to go. Finally, she decided it was useless. Her timestress outfit appeared on her body.

"I'm going with you." Renet said and didn't leave room for argument. "We can go through one of my portals and be there within seconds." Miwa felt the world closing in, darkening. She was out on the street, drenched in water and blood. She was too weak to get up. Oh, God, everything hurt, but it was the endless emptiness that was the worst.

Donnie's rough hand closed around her upper arm; he jerked her slightly. Miwa focused on him, still reeling. "I keep my promises," he told her, brown eyes an unexplainable shade, almost black.

"I'm coming, too." She said. Donnie, luckily, didn't have to convince her of what a horrible idea that was.

Splinter said, "No, you'll only hinder them with your injuries. You will stay here in the lair."

Miwa was torn between her loyalty to her Master and the blooming love she felt for Donnie. Her need to protect them burned brightly within her, but if she went, they would be looking after her and not themselves. She needed Donnie to be concerned only with his and his brothers' safety. He had to return to her.

Renet approached Miwa. "I'll look after them."

"None of you should go," Miwa muttered weakly. Donnie rubbed her cheek with one thick finger, trying to smile reassuringly. He didn't want to leave her, but they had a job to do. Their intimate gestures caught Leo's attention. He watched, perplexed and slightly jealous. Leo was happy for his brother for finding Miwa, but couldn't help thinking of Karai in the same moment. They looked so similar. Leo vowed to help Karai… to save her.

"I'll see you soon." Donnie stepped away, intending to follow Raph to the portal Renet had opened. He paused, thinking of Miwa's hurt eyes and achingly sad face. Raph gaped when his dorky brother turned back to the kunoichi and kissed her lightly on the forehead. It was startlingly sweet, but not an unexpected move for Donnie.

They disappeared into the void. As it slammed shut, Miwa was physically pained. Her body jerked; her knees felt weak. She was sick with dread. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stand there or go stare at the computer screen of the bank robbery. Her fingers twitched, itching for something to do. Miwa's anxiety was about to spike. She sensed it and tried to calm herself.

A noise caught her attention. Miwa twisted just in time to see Splinter's green staff arc in her direction. She gasped and rolled out of the way, instinctively jumping to her feet.

"You want to train?" Splinter jabbed at her ribs, but she deflected the blow and ducked out of the way. "Draw you wakizashi."

 _Finally._ "Hai, Sensei."

The blade made a whispering noise escaping the black case. The silvery wakizashi glinted in the dull, golden light, reflecting her dark eyes like a mirror. It was expertly made, strong as steel and capable of decapitation. Shorter than Leo's katanas, it was still a deadly weapon. Splinter was fast, faster than the one from her dimension. He wasn't as aged and hadn't had to endure so many debilitating losses.

Miwa ignored the way her shoulders stretched the stitches Donnie carefully put in. The pain was only a barrier of her mind. It wasn't truly there, but simply an obstacle. She would not let it slow her.

"Concentrate, Miwa. _Focus_." She didn't respond. He leaped at her, throwing his furry body into the air, swiping at her legs with his long tail. Miwa's wakizashi met his staff with a loud, satisfying clash. He grunted, throwing his weight against her. Miwa struggled to outmuscle him. Distracted, she wasn't aware of his tail wrapping around her ankle until it was too late. He tossed her to the side like she was a bag of feathers.

Miwa spun in the air and landed on her feet a few paces away. Splinter nodded and straightened from his crouch. "Yame."

She mimicked his pose and returned the bow. "Satisfied?"

"Yes," Splinter said seriously, "You are well-trained. You may join us tomorrow for our morning exercises."

She was ecstatic with the news. That meant Miwa wouldn't have to spend each morning meditating for hours to stay calm. The physical endurance would help her clear her mind so she could come up with a plan to deal with the Kraang.

"Thank you," Miwa bowed again for good measure.

"Again." Splinter said, "Attack me." They continued their sparring for thirty more minutes, pushing themselves to the limit. Afterwards, the duo retired to the dojo for meditation. Splinter lit incense and sat cross-legged across from his would-be daughter.

"Is that her?" She pointed to the framed photo on a mantle. A serious warrior and beautiful woman held a tiny baby with a thatch of black hair. Miwa squinted. "That's my mother!"

"Yes. Did you ever know her?"

Miwa shook her head sadly. Her black hair fell loosely passed her shoulders, one long curtain of midnight. Her skin was still lightly dampened with sweat, making her leggings and tunic stick to her. "She died when I was young. At one time, I believe she led the Foot with the Kuro Kabuto. She was killed in Japan by a rival clan."

If Splinter was surprised to hear the news of his beloved, he didn't show it to Miwa. "You are certain that you are biologically related to Shredder?"

Miwa's eyes were downcast, obviously showing shame. "I wish it wasn't so. He is my father."

He wasn't expecting the feel sadness, but it hit him with fierce strength. Staring that the young woman, Splinter wished that she were his true daughter. He wished that he could comfort her like a father would. He wanted to tell her how unique she was—just how special. "Tell me more about your life."

Miwa sighed, but knew better than to disobey. And what could it hurt? Splinter was always understanding, wise, and a wonderful advisor. "I spent my early life in Japan, training to become a kunoichi for Shredder. I was a pupil to many masters and studied various martial arts. Eventually, Shredder wanted to expand in New York. The ninja masters who were already there were having trouble with a group of mutant turtles."

Her mouth quirked at the thought. "I remember when we received the report. I couldn't stop laughing. I thought Xever and Bradford had gone crazy." It made her happy to recall memories that weren't as dark. "Anyway, he sent me to New York to investigate further…"

* * *

Miwa was amazed at how loud New York was. It was always noisy, busy, and sleepless. Lights burned on every street corner and every window. It was so dissimilar to the quiet, peaceful clan headquarters in Japan that she resided most of the time. When she wasn't on a mission from Shredder, she found solace by the koi ponds.

Here, there were no ponds. No clean ones, anyway. Miwa couldn't understand why anyone would want to live in such a dirty place. There were rats everywhere!

Tonight, she was perched on the top of a brick three-story building. She'd refused to patrol the streets with Xever and Bradford. They were loud and clumsy compared to her. She wasn't clad in her armor or tunics. Miwa had donned normal pedestrian clothes. Jeans, t-shirt, and light jacket. Her throwing stars were tucked up the sleeves and a flat, thin tanto tucked down one tall black boot.

After receiving confirmation from Xever, Miwa climbed down the building, climbing gracefully down a water drain. Miwa took the the streets, unused to being so out in the open. As she walked, the area got rougher and more rundown. She passed several homeless people. Miwa shrugged out of their way.

Her highly attuned ears barely caught a light rustling noise. Miwa halted, staring at the rooftops. There was nothing but darkness. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make out anything. It was useless, so she continued down the empty road. It was bizarre to see such a deserted area when the rest of the city was always alive.

Miwa had to force herself not to palm a throwing star as she walked by a narrow alley. Something crashed loudly, making her jump out of her skin. Miwa stood frozen at the mouth, unable to make anything out down in the depths. She swallowed.

She heard Xever approach, but pretended she didn't. He wrapped an arm around her neck and thrust a switchblade against the small of her back. His hot, slimy breath washed over her face, nearly making her gag.

"Hey, pretty little girl."

Bradford stepped out of the alley. His huge, lurking form would have inspired fear in a less trained individual. Miwa was unafraid, but faked it. She shivered as he approached. Leering, Bradford asked, "What's a cute slice like you doing all alone in the dark?"

She knew it was all an act, but she was sure they were enjoying it too much. Xever jabbed her harder. "Ow." She muttered, then remembered her own part in the show. Hating herself for it, Miwa screamed shrilly. The sound echoed, bouncing off walls and buildings. Bradford punched Miwa in the gut.

It had to be convincing, but that was too far. Miwa gritted her teeth, pain lacing through her body. She was gasping for air when he suddenly produced a roll of duck tape and wrapped it around her wrists. Bradford was jerking her around and Xever kept pricking her in the back. They were going down when this was over.

"No too much." She whispered, then cried loudly, "Please stop."

"You're awfully whiny." Xever noted and nodded at Bradford. He grinned maliciously and placed a large piece of tape over her lips before she could protest. Miwa was more than chagrinned. She tested the strength of the tape and was shocked to find he'd wrapped it around at least six times. He placed another piece over her mouth for good measure, slapping her cheek while he was at it.

Xever and Bradford proceeded to drag her into the dark alley and pushed her roughly against a wall. The brick scratched her clothing. Xever flicked his switchblade; it glinted. Miwa felt him press it uncomfortably close to her eye.

"Cat got your tongue? Too bad,"

Miwa struggled against her bonds, irritated with their strength. Miwa was still a teenager, but tall for her age. Even so, both Bradford and Xever towered over her. It was no matter; she'd been trained to withstand any size opponent.

"I say we carve of her pretty face first, then—" Xever didn't get to finish before he was dragged off of her and into the darkness. Bradford gaped and stared at the direction his partner was taken. He quickly slipped on his brass knuckles. Miwa ripped the tape off her mouth and screamed.

That was enough distraction. Bradford jerked around and stared at her. There was a loud thwack. He slumped to the ground. Miwa almost laughed at how pitiful he looked and how easily he'd been beaten. It was quite humorous.

She couldn't see anything in the blackness, but heard nervous shuffling. "Thanks," Miwa said, surprised to realize that she meant it. Of course, she hadn't really needed help, but was still happy that Xever and Bradford had gotten what they deserved. Pompous jerks.

"No problem," a young voice answered. He sounded like an excited puppy. Miwa tilted her head to the side. There was more shuffling and a muffled 'Ow' before he added in a fake deep voice, "I meant, are you alright, ma'am?"

Miwa frowned. "Yeah, fine. You mind?" She held up her tied hands.

She heard murmured voices, but couldn't make out any words. She could tell they were having an argument. She was beginning to wonder if these four guys were actually turtles, like Xever and Bradford said. But no, it couldn't be. That was insane.

"Hold out your arms," a new voice said. He sounded more mature, but still young. Miwa sighed and did as she was ordered. There was a flash of silver as he slashed the tape with one katana. Miwa smiled and rubbed her wrists.

"Thanks," she told them again. "What's your name?"

"Uh…"

"Why are you in the dark?"

She wanted to see how uncomfortable she could make them.

There was a resigned sigh before the second one answered, "I'm Leonardo."

"So, look, Leonardo, I'm new around here and I don't know my way around town very well. You mind walking me to my place?"

"I don't think that—I can't, what I mean is—"

"Dude!" That was first one again. "Leo, we could get another human friend!"

"Mikey!" She was shocked to hear two more voices added into the irritated yell.

But Miwa had heard. Human. She peered into the darkness, wishing for better eyesight. She had to see them. She had to know. Miwa glanced at the ground where Bradford lay crumbled. His flashlight was halfway out of his jeans pocket.

They were so distracted they didn't notice until it was too late. Miwa rolled the flashlight out, balanced it on the top of her boot, and tossed it into the air. She caught it easily and flicked it on, illuminating the alley. Miwa gaped. Green, bumpy flesh, large figures, shells, and gleaming ninja weapons.

The one in red jerked the flashlight out of her hand and smashed it against the opposite brick wall. It didn't matter. She'd already seen.

She couldn't believe that Bradford and Xever were right.

* * *

"I tricked them into thinking I was just some innocent girl they'd saved. They swore me to secrecy, but I reported them to Shredder immediately afterwards." Miwa sighed, "They were certainly surprised to see me the next time with him."

Splinter listened intently to her story, amused to hear the way his sons had acted, afraid of what their master would think of their blunder. It also proved how cold and calculating Miwa could be. It was a startling comparison to the warmth she'd displayed the past couple of days. "You served your father for many years."

She nodded. "Not always willingly."

"Donnie has told me some of what you suffered—" Splinter was cut off when his cheese phone began ringing. Startled, Miwa didn't realize that it was only to be used in emergencies. He hurried to answer. "April? Are you alright? Yes, yes, they are at the bank. What? No, we haven't heard. Miwa—turn on the news!"

She rushed to obey, jolting out of her sitting position and into the living area. She bolted over the couch and flipped to the correct channel. A reporter was showing hazy video of a large cylindrical alien ship flying through the sky. It had faint, glowing pink circles covering it. Splinter was talking to April, "My sons? They… they disappeared?"

"… an alien invasion…" Miwa vaguely heard the anchor saying, "… mechanical aliens are on the streets, spraying citizens of New York with glowing green sludge. They're mutating! The national guard was supposed to be mobilized, but we've lost contact with the outside world! They have the city surrounded!"

Miwa jerked when she heard something loud bang. It was coming from the old subway line that opened into the lair. Miwa stood, unsheathing her wakizashi. There were more loud noises coming from the darkness. The only light came from within the lair. "Our police have been overrun. It's estimated that already a quarter of New York's population is mutated."

Splinter was suddenly at her side, standing strong. Miwa gasped. Red, glowing eyes appeared in the dark tunnel. There were hundreds. The reporter was still talking, but it was background noise to them now, "They're everywhere! Taking our people. There's no way out! I repeat: _There is no way out. We are going to die_."


	17. Chapter 17

KARAI DODGED LEO'S STRIKE, DASHING TO THE SIDE. Her twisted, malicious grin was something he'd never witnessed. Usually it was just mocking, but tonight it took on a whole other level. Leo didn't understand what had changed in her, but his instincts warned him that she was primed to kill.

She wasn't playing any more. She'd been ordered to destroy the turtles at any cost. Leo's brothers struggled against an onslaught of Foot soldiers. There were dozens. Like Miwa said, the bank was a hoax to draw them out of hiding. Karai and her army chased them onto the streets outside where chaos had broken loose. Kraang rained from the sky, obliterating all human life. The robots were everywhere, holding laser guns and mutating humans. It was just as Renet predicted, but there was nothing they could do to stop this invasion now.

"Leo!" Raph yelled, ripping through one Foot soldier and tearing it into two pieces. "We have to get back to Master Splinter!"

"Don't bother," Karai laughed. There was a faint rumbling sound of motorcycles in the distance, coming closer.

Leo narrowed his eyes at the kunoichi. "What did you do, Karai?"

"Nothing they didn't deserve." All of the Foot soldiers were down. The four brothers advanced on Karai. She stood her ground, looking unafraid.

"She's bluffing." Donnie said, "They don't know where the lair is."

"It was easy enough to find it after we tracked all of those inter-dimensional travel devices that you stole, Donnie."

Donnie's look of surprise only made her laugh more. "Even now," she continued, "I'm sure my Foot soldiers and the Kraang droids have already killed your precious Sensei and my doppelganger. They would never be able to hold off against so many."

"She's lying!" Leo ignored Raph's outraged scream. He heard the truth in Karai's words. Miwa was right—they fell right into her trap. Raph flipped his sai in his hands, something he did when he was angry. He glared at the kunoichi. He couldn't kill Master Splinter's daughter, but he could so some serious damage in the name of protecting his brothers.

"Miwa is stronger than you." Donnie nearly growled. He held his bo in a tight grip. "She'll hold them off."

"You have too much faith in your girlfriend." Karai arched one eyebrow. "I sent two hundred soldiers down there to destroy them."

Raph roared and attacked while the rest of his brothers gaped at her. Karai was barely able to block in time. It didn't do her much good. Raph had superior strength and she'd pissed him off. Karai stumbled backwards, almost hitting the pavement.

"You can't fight us all." Raph told her.

"Good thing I don't have to." The rumble of motorcycles had stopped. Raph glanced over his shoulder and cursed. Shredder dismounted his bike, followed by Xever, Bradford, and Tiger Claw.

"Damn."

Mikey backed up towards Renet. "We could really use one of your portals right now."

"Kill the timestress first." Karai yelled. Renet squeaked, quickly hiding behind Mikey.

"With pleasure," Xever said, flicking his switchblade in her direction.

Shredder's undamaged eye focused on Renet. It was eerie and unsettling how similar he was to the old Shredder—and how Miwa resembled him. "I told you that you'd pay for lying to me."

"In my defense," Renet peered over Mikey's shoulder, "It was Miwa's plan, not mine."

"Tactical retreat?" Donnie suggested. Leo nodded, agreeing.

"Renet, portal. _Now_." She held out her scepter until the top began to glow bright white. Just as quickly as it lit up, the light was extinguished. Renet gasped. Red blood oozed through her blue jumpsuit. The pain wasn't instant; it arrived after the initial shock wore off. She stumbled into Mikey's arms. The scepter crashed against the hard pavement. Tiger Claw grinned, whipping his gun back into its holster.

"Renet!" Mikey held her close to his plastron, keeping her upper body against him. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. Mikey had seen people get shot in movies. There was never this much blood. "Donnie, what do I do?"

Without hesitation, Leo grabbed Renet's scepter in one hand. "Move!" Mikey swung Renet into his arms and took off, thanking his mutant strength or he wouldn't have been able to keep up with his brothers.

"Try to staunch the blood flow!" Donnie yelled to him as they raced through the streets. Raph cleared a path, stabbing and tossing Kraang.

"What?" Mikey glanced at Renet. Her face was pale and strained.

"I'll be okay." She promised, grimacing up at him.

Donnie didn't have time to answer. He was ducking the blasts from Tiger Claw and simultaneously dialing the cheese phone. No answer.

"Focus, Donnie." Leo sliced through a Kraang's metal head. "We have to find cover."

"That's kind of hard when the Foot is chasing us and the Kraang are mutating New York!"

Leo tried to think. There were flying saucers in the sky. The rooftops were out. The Foot and Kraang had begun invading the sewers. Underground was out. The best they could do was find a place in the city to hide out for a few hours until Donnie had taken care of Renet. They had to find April and Casey. Leo couldn't think about Sensei and Miwa. He just had to trust that they would reunite eventually.

"We have to get out of the city." Leo told his brothers. They rounded a corner, momentarily out of Tiger Claw's range. Leo paused, "Raph, get them to April's place. I'll hold off Shredder and meet up with you as soon as I can."

"No!" Raph said, "I'm not leaving you."

"Trust me," insisted Leo, touching his brother's shoulder. Raph struggled with it until a laser blast nearly took of Donnie's head. Raph hugged Leo.

"Come back safe, ya hear?"

"Take care of them." Leo handed him Renet's staff. With that, Leo turned around and ran straight at the approaching Foot. He disappeared around the block.

"You heard him. Let's go." Raph didn't wait for an answer. He took off, expecting his brothers to follow behind. April's apartment was several blocks away, but Raph was determined to get his family out of the attack zone. "Donnie, call April."

Donnie dialed her. She picked up on the second ring. "Are you alright?"

"No time to explain, April. Are you at your apartment? Is Casey with you?"

"Yes! Donnie, they mutated my dad!" Her distraught tears about the fate of Kirby affected Donnie negatively. He tried not to link it back to his own father.

"We're on our way. We'll be there in a few minutes. Stay safe."

"You, too, Donnie."

* * *

April and Casey drew all of the curtains in her small apartment and barricaded the front door with all of the heavy furniture. She grasped her tessen tightly in one fist in case she had to use it. Casey was surprisingly quiet. He sat on the floor in the the living room, hockey stick across his lap. From what he'd told her, Casey's entire family had been mutated in the first hour of the attack. She wanted to comfort him, but instead paced the area. April had to stay alert. The Kraang could burst through at any second and hurt him even more.

The guys still hadn't showed. Donnie didn't say where they were, but twenty minutes had passed since his call. Oh, what about Master Splinter? April didn't know where he and Miwa were. He'd hung up too quickly for April to discern how much danger they were in.

A loud banging stirred April from her thoughts. Casey jumped to his feet, holding his hockey stick in a white knuckled grip. The window rattled in the frame.

"Duuudes, let us in!" April sighed with relief and ran to quickly unlock the window and let Mikey in. She wasn't expecting to see an unconscious Renet with him. Mikey crawled through the narrow opening, followed by Donnie and Raph.

"Where's Leo?" April asked breathlessly.

Raph couldn't meet her eyes. Instead, he shut the window, nearly breaking the glass and shut the curtains once again. "Right now, we have to focus on Renet." Donnie was already working. Mikey laid her on the long coffee table and ripped the shoulder of her jumpsuit open to reveal pale skin marred with damp blood.

"Lift her a little." Mikey obeyed without comment.

Donnie sighed a little. "The bullet went clean through. There's an exit wound." He turned to the others. "I need a towel, some hot water, and an antiseptic." April nodded and ran to grab a first aid kit and towels from her bathroom. Casey started heating the water.

"Mikey, hold his towel against the wound and press it down as hard as you can. She's lost a lot of blood and we have to try to stop her from losing more." Donnie threw himself into keeping Renet alive so that he wouldn't think about the others. He worked for a while to clean the gunshot and stitch it closed. April found gauze to wrap Renet's shoulder. Finally, he sat back on his heels. His hands were colored crimson, but Renet would live.

April quietly drew Raph away from the others. "What about Leo? And Master Splinter?"

"Leo said he would meet us here as soon as he got away from Shredder." Raph mumbled. "I shouldn't have let him go. I should have gone instead. He's gonna get himself killed."

April touched him softly on the arm. "Leo can handle himself. I'm sure he'll be fine. There's no way he would ever leave his family alone."

"I don't know if Dad is even still alive." Raph's voice cracked at the end. April thought she might have seen his eyes get shiny. Raph cleared his throat. "Karai sent two hundred soldiers to kill him and Miwa."

April gasped. "No... they..." She turned back to the room only to find Donnie, Mikey, and Casey staring at her. April touched her forehead, trying to sense her Sensei. It was faint, far away, but he was still there. "Splinter is still alive. I can't... I don't know where he is."

"I'm sure Miwa is with him." Mikey told Donnie, who was looking dejectedly towards the ground.

Raph rolled his shoulders and pounded his fist into his open palm. "We need to figure out how to get out of the city. I told Leo I would keep all of you safe and I don't plan on disappointing."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story! I really appreciate everyone's feedback (especially BubblyShell22). I'm glad you have stayed with the story. I apologize for taking so long to update. Reviews help me gauge my audience's interest and keep me going. Please let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

MIWA COLLAPSED ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR NEAR EXAUSTION. The lair was destroyed. Ice Cream Kitty meowed from the open freezer, almost smiling at her. She grimaced back and let her head roll against the cabinet behind her. All around her crumbled form lay remnants of the Kraang and Foot. Some of the severed arms and legs still sparked as if clinging to electronic life. Miwa held her shinobigatana in one hand, fingers loose around the hilt. The blade was still clean, shiny even. These soldiers had no blood to dirty the hard metal.

She stirred herself and stood to view the carnage. There was almost no clean spot. Everything was covered in blaster dust or charred by the laser beams. The couches were overturned and spewing white fluff. The beautifully hand-painted paper doors that surrounded the dojo were broken and ripped.

"We need to leave in case Shredder sends more soldiers to finish the job." Sensei told her, also surveying what used to be his home.

"Hai, Sensei," Miwa agreed. "I'll pack a small bag with supplies and meet you back here in five minutes." He nodded, but made no move to do the same. Miwa hesitated before hurrying into Donnie's lab. She took stock of all of his equipment, sadly realizing she wouldn't be able to bring everything of his. There was one thing that she and Splinter didn't have to say out loud. It was time to leave New York alive and fight another day. They had been defeated and their only course of action was to evacuate.

Miwa quickly changed into a pair of tight, but easily maneuverable leggings, black boots, and wrapped a dark tunic around her waist. She tied it off with her vibrant purple scarf, fingering the material fondly. She hid several kunai in her sleeves and boots, along with various other weapons. Miwa hurried to fill a small pack with items that the turtles might want after attaching her shinobigatana and wakizashi to the holders around her hips.

She stuffed Donnie's first aid kit and laptop in the bag, then hurried to Raph's room to grab some of his favorite weapons and a picture of his old pet. She got some of Leo's movies and Mikey's comics along with their other essentials. She went to the weapons room and filled the pack to the brim with extra nunchakus, sai, and tantos. Leo's extra katanas were strapped to Miwa's back in an X pattern. She took all of the money that the brothers had found and stuffed it in an extra pocket.

Miwa returned to the kitchen, but decided not to pack any non perishable food. Hopefully, if they escaped New York, they would be able to find food elsewhere. She didn't have room for it.

"Meow," she cursed and turned to stare at the Neapolitan cat.

"Are you ready?" Splinter asked from the living area.

"Just a second," Miwa said and began searching the cabinets for a cooler. She finally found one and tried to coax Ice Cream Kitty into it. She protested loudly and angrily, but Miwa was finally able to force her into the container.

"Michelangelo will thank you for that." Splinter told the kunoichi. "The Kraang seem to have blown up the Shellraiser. We will have to travel by foot."

Smart robot brains, Miwa thought. She and Sensei set out for the darkened sewer. They set a quick pace for April's apartment. Miwa was loaded down with all of the extra equipment and tired from her battle, but she wouldn't stop until she reached Donnie.

As they neared the surface, sounds of explosions and screams came clearer to Miwa's ears. She suspected that Splinter heard them before her since he had superior rat hearing. They carefully ascended a narrow and slippery ladder to the streets. Splinter silently pulled himself through the opening and helped her through. They didn't bother replacing the manhole.

Splinter knew the way to April's better than Miwa, so she followed his lead. Splinter held his staff; Miwa drew her long blade. She was tired of fighting, but it had to be done without drawing too much attention.

"If we are separated," Splinter said, whiskers twitching, "We regroup at April's apartment. Understand?"

"Hai, Sensei," She stuck closely to his side. The street was full of running humans who were trying to escape Kraang with mutation guns. It killed Miwa to leave those people behind. She could have helped them by taking out a few of the alien brains. It bothered Splinter as well, but they were both determined to reach the turtles at whatever cost.

 _I'll come back for you_. She promised, ducking into another empty alleyway. They waited a few moments for a pack of Kraang to run by before sprinting further down the street. Tall crystalline structures grew from the mutagen spilled on the ground, obstructing their path. Miwa still didn't understand the Kraang and their laws of physics. It was like magic although Donnie assured her that it was some kind of backwards science from Dimension X.

"There are too many." Miwa whispered the Splinter. They were hiding behind a dumpster while another squadron armed with canisters of mutagen strapped to their backs mutated everything in sight. "It'll take too long for us to reach April's."

"What do you suggest?" asked Splinter, hoping that Miwa would be able to come up with another solution.

That was how they ended up next to a payphone. Miwa quickly added coins to the machine and wished that the Kraang hadn't destroyed all of the T-phones and the cheese phone back at the lair. Splinter memorized all of the turtles' numbers.

She called Leo first. Splinter kept his back to her, watching for Kraang. It rang and rang, but he wouldn't pick up. Miwa knew that Splinter was growing more worried by the second. She tried Donnie second.

He picked up on the third ring. "Sensei?"

"Donnie, it's me. Where are you?"

He sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're safe. Are you hurt? Is Sensei with you?"

"We're fine. Where are you?"

"April's apartment. Look, April says she has this farmhouse upstate that we can go to and regroup. We just have to figure out how to leave the city."

"That's great," Miwa said, visibly relaxing. "Donnie, I don't think Splinter and I can get to April's. The streets are crazy. There's Kraang everywhere. We have to rendezvous somewhere in between. Maybe we can find a car…"

"April has one." Splinter broke off suddenly to take out a group of Kraang that were coming around the block. "Miwa… Renet is hurt. She was shot by Tiger Claw."

Miwa clutched the phone tightly. "Will she live?"

"I bandaged her. She'll live, but it'll be hard to move her right now. And Leo… we don't know where he is. Shredder was after us… Leo was going to distract them so we could get away. He said he'd meet us at April's hours ago."

"We'll find Leo, Donnie." The mention of Shredder nearly knocked Miwa off balance. Still, she had to stay calm for their sake. "Tell me where to meet you. Splinter and I will be there."

He quickly came up with a location. "Please be safe, Miwa. I'll see you soon."

Miwa hesitated. Her emotions built up and words almost spilled out of her mouth too quickly. Instead, she muttered "Ok" and hung up. She turned to let Splinter know the plan and gasped loudly.

A massive Kraang was moving down the street in their direction. It was twice as tall as the brick townhomes. The Kraang was powering a large robotic body and a mutagen blaster that sprayed gallons of the toxic material all over the scrambling humans. They were covered in the goop and quickly transformed into half human, half alien beings.

It spotted Splinter. The Kraang laughed. The bellowing sound carried, alerting all of its nearby soldiers. They approached Miwa slowly, holding their blasters up.

"So, the rat and the doppelganger escaped Kraang Prime's attack on the lair." Its voice was not like the other Kraang's. It was original, multidimensional. "I will not make that mistake. Mark my words, you will die today!"

Chaos ensued. Kraang Prime fired at Splinter; the soldiers rushed Miwa. They were surrounded on all sides with nowhere to escape.

"Remember what I told you." Splinter said, dodging the blasts. "We have the meeting point."

Miwa had her back to him. She hacked off one Kraang's head only to find it replaced by three more. They didn't have the energy to keep this up for long. Splinter moved fast, avoiding each of Prime's blasts.

"Miwa, run! Now!" Miwa glanced over her shoulder, giving him a look that meant _No way_. She spun, blades crossed in front of her body. She looked at Kraang Prime—it had to have a weakness. There had to be something. " _Now!_ "

She wasn't about to obey this time. Miwa dropped her pack and Ice Cream Kitty. She replaced her shinobigatana and withdrew a narrow throwing knife.

"Leave now! I will hold them off as you escape! Listen to me!" Sensei's words faded away as her mission became clear. She had to get closer to Prime while it was distracted by Splinter's erratic movements. She had an open shot and couldn't let it go. Miwa came to this world to help the turtles defeat Shredder and the Kraang. No matter the cost. With one hand wrapped around her wakizashi, slashing and destroying Kraang droids and the other hand clutching a knife with desperate hope, Miwa rushed towards Prime. Slimy, metallic mutagen was thrown her way.

The giant Kraang toddled around on two thin legs. It towered over the buildings with a head that was holding a massive glass tank of mutagen. A thick wire pumped it into the equally large blaster to spray on humans. Miwa leaped on a Kraang's shoulders and used it to catapult herself onto a nearby fire escape. She barely cleared the metal railing, scrambling to keep her grip on the slickness.

Grunting, she hauled herself over, slamming against the grate with clanging loudness. Prime maneuvered in her direction, still laughing. Shit. Splinter dashed towards it, aimed and threw his staff. Prime's laughs turned to high-pitched screaming.

Splinter's staff was deeply embedded in Prime's right eye. Kraang bled pink. Miwa didn't hesitate—she jumped to her feet and sprinted up the ladder to the roof. Prime was effectively blinded. Miwa was running out of time.

Prime teetered close to the building. Miwa pushed off the edge, aiming her wakizashi toward the giant. Her blade connected with a hard jolt that reverberated through her still-sore shoulders, but held fast in the Kraang's metal shoulder. She flipped the knife in her hand and slashed through the wire connecting the mutagen container to the gun.

"No!" Kraang screamed, "Stop her! Stop!"

Miwa swung from her embedded wakizashi, slinging herself in a circle. She landed next to the mutagen tank. "Go back to Dimension X," the kunoichi said, drawing her shinobigatana.

"Miwa!" She could barely hear Splinter's voice over the robot's blasters firing. Prime swung its arms in her direction. She sliced clean through the robotic suit. It was sparking. Prime was being fried, electrocuted from inside. She continued to damage the suit, stabbing important looking wires and appendages. Prime rocked back and forth, unbalanced. Miwa braced for impact. They were falling—falling straight for townhouse.

She was lost in a cloud of debris and smoke that blanketed the narrow street.

* * *

When Miwa came to, it could have been hours or minutes later. She was buried under brick and rubble. Everything was gray and white, like a movie about the fallout after a nuclear attack. Dust, not ashes, fell from the sky to land on her black hair. She struggled to uncover herself. The street was mostly empty. The robotic suit was also empty—which meant that Kraang Prime was still alive somewhere.

Splinter was nowhere to be found. Miwa recovered her weapons and climbed down the pile of bricks that used to be an apartment. Her pack wasn't where she left it next to the payphone. So, Splinter was still alive and headed to the rendezvous point. Well, she couldn't be late.

As Miwa was about to take off down the road, the payphone began to ring. Startled, Miwa stared at it dumbly, then reached to take it off the hook.

A moment's hesitation and then: "Hello?"


	19. Chapter 19

MIWA KNEW IT WAS A TRAP. Only an idiot would fall for it. Miwa was apparently an idiot. She sprinted down the deserted streets, not towards the rendezvous point, but to where Karai had indicated.

The payphone rang and Miwa answered.

"I have your precious Donatello. He's alive for now, but he won't be for long." Her cold, calculating voice was eerily similar to Miwa's. She shivered, trying not to think of her own time being brainwashed—she could remember the horrible things she'd done. Shredder made her enjoy hurting the turtles. She'd had no control.

"Karai, break free of him. You're not his. You have your own mind—your own power. It doesn't have to be this way."

She laughed. "You're so pathetic. You have ten minutes before I kill Donatello."

Miwa pushed her emotions to the background. Her hard façade returned. She answered in an equally icy voice, "Fine. Where?"

That was how Miwa ended up running towards Karai and her trap. She was a cunning kunoichi. Even Miwa had to admit that, but she had more experience with betrayal than her younger version. She'd seen more death than she cared to admit and if it came down to it, Miwa knew that she would kill Karai to save Donnie.

She slowed as she neared the construction site. It was blocked off with graying fence boards, long abandoned. It was cold. Miwa glanced around. There were dead Foot bots littering the black pavement. They hadn't been brought down with a bo, but with a katana. Some were sliced in half or missing arms. There were too many to count. Miwa pulled her shinobigatana, keeping the blade low towards the ground.

She crept slowly, silently towards an opening in the fence. The ground beyond it sloped downwards into another fence. The crumbly ground gave way under her feet, making some noise. Miwa ignored it, looking for another opening in the inner fence. She studied the inside. There were platforms made of the same wood floating in a large pit of water. It was so cold that steam rose in the warmer air. As she looked, a large turtle shell floated towards the surface.

Miwa gasped and ran towards him. Everything blurred. All she could see was her hands reaching, pulling hard to lift him out of the water. He was so cold and heavy. Miwa grunted, leaning backwards with all of her weight until the water released him and he plopped onto the platform. Miwa rolled him over.

"Leo." Miwa murmured, touching his face. His skin was rough to the touch. Fear enclosed her heart until she couldn't breath. She couldn't tell if his chest was moving or not. Water was slowly dribbling out of the side of his mouth. Miwa watched him for a minute—and finally sighed with relief when a tiny puff of smoke appeared in the air. He was only unconscious. Miwa knew she wouldn't be able to carry him out of the pit and onto the street. Even then, she didn't have any way to transport him to the others.

Miwa held him close, lifting his upper body against her chest. He was so cold. She held his numb hands between them, hoping to warm him in some way. "It's okay now, Leo. I won't let anything else happen to you."

"How cute." Miwa glanced upwards. Karai was leaning against the fence, her face twisted into a cruel smirk. Rahzar stood opposite of her. Fishface was swimming in the water underneath Miwa and Leo. Karai was on her own personal vendetta now. Ever since Miwa had shown her up in front of Shredder, she'd been determined to get her doppelganger back.

Rahzar started to slide down the hill towards her.

"Stop." Karai said, "She's mine." Miwa noticed that both Rahzar and Fishface were sporting some new bloody wounds. Rahzar was limping and Fishface wasn't swimming very fast. Karai flipped and landed only a few feet away from Miwa.

She withdrew her tanto and set it down on the platform, watching Miwa. "Let us do this honorably."

Miwa hissed, "What would you know about honor, stupid little girl?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Remember: I am you."

"You are not me." Miwa told her, carefully laying Leo down and standing. She was taller than this incarnation. She dropped her wakizashi next to the shinobigatana. "I was strong enough to overcome Shredder's control. You're too weak."

Something flashed in Karai's eyes, but was gone before Miwa could fully notice it. Karai came at her. Miwa dodged her fists. Karai had a unique fighting style. She was fast and flexible, but the angrier she got, the less she paid attention. It was almost funny how quickly Miwa was trained to seek out her opponent's weakness and exploit it.

Their movements blurred until Rahzar could barely see who was hitting who. Karai wore metal armor that protected her vitals. She aimed a hard side kick; Miwa grabbed her thigh with one arm, holding it tight against her side. Karai gasped, trying to break free. Miwa thrust her elbow against Karai's thigh. Pain zinged through her shoulder, but it was nowhere near the pain Karai felt. She stumbled away, hitting the ground.

"Like I said," Miwa murmured tauntingly, "You're not as strong as me, little puppet."

Karai jolted upwards, hands reaching towards Miwa's fragile neck. Miwa wasn't expecting her to move that fast when injured. She fell backwards, blocking her hands. Miwa grappled with Karai, hitting the platform. It wobbled against the water. Miwa jerked her knees upwards. She ground out, "You're not a true kunoichi." Karai cried out dully when Miwa punched her nose and thrust her doppelganger over her head and into the icy water below.

The air grew quiet once more. Miwa's heavy breath was the only noise. She rolled onto her side, finally feeling the aches and pains she'd acquired throughout the last few hours. Her adrenaline faded, leaving her empty, cold, and hurt. She wanted more than anything to fall asleep right there next to unconscious Leo.

Miwa pulled herself up to stare at Donnie's brother. He hadn't moved, but he was still breathing. The platform shifted with added weight. Miwa turned, narrowing her eyes at Rahzar.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that to the Master's pet." Fishface climbed out of the water; steam evaporated off of his slimy purple body.

"Enough." They both immediately backed down. Shredder approached. Miwa hadn't heard or sensed him nearby.

"Who's the pet now?" She asked his two slaves. They glared at her. Rahzar growled. Shredder jumped onto the platform, kneeling to stare at the water. He reached in and grabbed Karai by the chest plate and threw her onto the wood. She hacked up water and some kind of thick worm. Her face was covered in a mix of blood, water, and spit.

"You disappoint me." Shredder told her. Then he looked at Miwa. "You, however, are a skilled kunoichi." Miwa tensed, grabbing her shinobigatana and standing.

"Your brainwashing won't work on me."

Shredder's fire-destroyed eye followed her movements. "We'll see." He stepped closer, "I know your weakness now." His focus shifted to Leo. "Why do you think I didn't kill him before you arrived?" Miwa wasn't about to let that happen. She hovered in front of Leo.

Miwa taunted, "How's your arm, Father?"

Shredder released his tekko-kagi. "I'll give you a choice. Bow to me and proclaim me your Master or I kill Leonardo and his brothers."

Miwa shifted her weight, hands steady around the hilt. "Do you want to know what happened to my true father?"

"Make. Your. Choice." Miwa ignored his heated gaze and the confusion written on his follower's faces. Behind them, Tiger Claw perched on the roof nearby. He was relaxed, but she could tell he was in pain from a recent battle.

"He went insane with power." Miwa told him, "He destroyed the Foot Clan from the inside out. The only pupils who stayed with him were the ones too afraid to leave and the ones who were equally insane. The turtles were his obsession and they eventually became his downfall."

"Aren't you so cunning?" Fishface drawled, flicking his switchblade nervously. "You are trying to convince us not to hurt your turtles."

"No," Miwa answered, "I'm trying to convince you to stop before you destroy everything." She watched Shredder consider her words, but he didn't relax his stance. He was prepared to kill her and Leo if she didn't agree to join him. "The Kraang will never let you keep control of this world. They want it for their own. They plan to turn it into another Dimension X and enslave the human race."

They were all silent. Shredder studied the young woman who was supposed to be his daughter, then glanced at Leo. He pointed with his blades. "He wasn't able to defeat me. Why do you think you will?"

He was determined to avoid the truth of the Kraang invasion. Miwa frowned. "I have no reservations about killing."

"You may have seen death, but that is far different that taking a life."

Miwa murmured, shifting her legs, "I have killed and I will again before this day is over."

He surprised her. Shredder slid forward, aiming his tekko-kagi at her side. She countered, moving her blade to block her vulnerable area. She twisted, bringing herself alongside him. Her shinobigatana found a break in his armor where his thighs were uncovered. Red blood blossomed in twin cuts on each, soaking into his pants. Most of his body was covered in shining armor, but she could see places that were exposed.

"You're tired." He noted as they circled each other. The cuts barely phased Shredder. His goons backed up to give them room to fight. She hated to admit it, but Shredder was right. She'd been going for hours now and it was catching up to her. They were too focused on each other to realize that Leo shifted slightly; his eyes opened hazily.

Karai wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve. She felt the cold all the way to her bones, but she ignored the pain and focused on Shredder. Things were clearer now. The worm on the platform curled into itself, struggling to cling to life. She stared at Leo, also clinging to that precious ledge.

"I can see that you're weakening." They clashed together, muscles ringing with pain. They continued with their swift movements. Miwa tried not to realize the truth in his words. As he advanced, Miwa was forced to the edge of the platform. It tilted with their combined weight, nearly toppling her in the water. Miwa bunched her legs and leaped. She landed on the brown silt that was surrounding the watery pit. She began to slide towards the black depths. Shredder followed, slamming one tekko-kagi into the ground and aiming the other for her head. Miwa rolled out of the way in time, landing on her feet.

The dirt was shifting. It was hard for her to keep her balance. Shredder grunted and grabbed her shinobigatana blade in both hands. It sliced through his palms, bloodying the blade. Miwa was startled enough that he was able to jerk it out of her hands and throw it on the platform below. Miwa quickly grabbed both of Leo's twin katanas from her back. Her wrist ached; her fingers felt weak and clumsy.

"Give up." Shredder told her, "You are losing."

Nearby, Rahzar and Fishface began chuckling at her pitiful attempts to stay alive. Tiger Claw remained watchful.

"If I die, then so be it," Miwa answered back, breath laborious, "but I'll take you with me." This was her destiny, she decided. She'd come to this world to save the turtles from certain death at the hands of the Shredder and she would achieve that goal no matter the cost. Renet accused her of having a death wish. Renet was right. Miwa had nearly forgotten her desperate attempts while she was with Donnie again, but she couldn't let him suffer the same fate as his counterpart and unborn baby.

"How brave," Fishface said sarcastically just as Shredder swiped at Miwa. Their blades tangled together in a mass of silver metal. Miwa kicked the cuts on his thighs. Shredder grunted, but didn't fall. She grit her teeth and thrust the katanas apart, throwing his arms wide. Miwa twisted the blade in her good hand. Shredder gasped when he felt the cold steel enter his leg.

Her triumph was short-lived. His heavily-armored fist collided with her head. Miwa saw stars and collapsed on the hill, rolling towards to pit. Her fingers bit into the dirt until she stopped falling only inches from the water. Two Shredders limped towards her. Miwa shook her head to clear her vision, but that only made everything spin more.

"You're alone." He said, "I won't kill you yet. I want you to watch me kill every single abomination you love. Maybe after watching it twice, you won't be so strong willed."

"She's not alone." Leo's soft, broken voice caught Shredder's attention before he could bring his fist down against her face again. The eldest turtle was still laying on the platform. He didn't seem to have the strength to get up. One eye was swollen shut and purpling. "She's not… alone this time."

Fishface chuckled, "She looks pretty alone to me."

Miwa fisted the tanto hidden in her sleeve. His feet weren't covered in armor. Miwa jammed the tanto into the top of Shredder's foot. He screamed. Before she knew it, he'd backhanded her. Miwa's teeth clacked painfully against each other. She fell backwards from the force, expecting to feel the cold embrace of ice water. Instead, hands gripped her. Miwa's world spun out of control. She was momentarily aware that she was airborne before landing on the platform near Leo.

Her toes didn't touch the wood. That was when she realized that Donnie was holding her tightly against his plastron. Miwa glanced at Leo, but he'd fallen unconscious again. He'd stayed awake just long enough to distract Shredder. Raph and Mikey flipped onto the platform, weapons spinning.

Donnie asked, "You okay?"

Miwa almost snorted, but managed to hold it in. "Barely."

"We were just talking about you." Fishface joked, shaking his fins at Raph. They seemed to have an angry rivalry that always drew them into combat.

"Hey, you're not looking too good," Raph noted sarcastically, twirling his sai. "Did my big bro kick your ass hard enough?"

Mikey pursed his beak and muttered, "Apparently not, dude."

"I will kill you all!" Shredder slid down the hill. The brothers readied themselves for his attack.

Suddenly, Splinter appeared at the madman's back. "You will not touch my sons!" They clashed together.

Miwa clung to Donnie. "We have to get out of here. All of us."

"Way ahead of you," The turtle-genius said, "Can you walk?"

She nodded and he set her down. Raph held off Rahzar and Fishface, but he wouldn't be able to for long. Miwa grasped her fallen wakizashi in her good hand. Mikey and Donnie each grabbed Leo. An engine's loud roar interrupted the battle and a large hippie van burst through the fences that surrounded the construction site. Casey Jones howled in triumph from the driver's side like a maniac.

They'd forgotten about Tiger Claw. At least, Miwa had. She turned in time to see the flash of his pistol. Her eyes widened in the light, reflecting the image of a wild tiger mutant shooting a gun. Karai was suddenly there, deflecting the bullet with her tanto. Tiger Claw gasped.

"Go," Karai told Miwa, "Go now. I'll hold him off." Miwa wasn't about to question the bloody-faced girl, so she turned to the two brothers and helped them carry Leo to the van. Donnie refused to consider that his older brother wouldn't make it until tomorrow.

"Come on!" April yelled, "We're leaving!"

Splinter knew that revenge wasn't as important as his family. He hissed at Shredder and hit him one last time. Shredder went flying into the water, causing it to slosh and steam. Raph broke away from Fishface and scrambled up the steep hill.

Miwa watched Karai. She was locked in combat with Tiger Claw. It was really her—the true Karai. No brainwashing, no worms. It was like watching a mirror. She was swift, but no match for Tiger Claw's size. Donnie grabbed Miwa's arm. They were already loaded in the van. She could see Renet and Leo stretched out on the floor.

"We have to go."

He was right. Miwa jumped into the back of the van. As Donnie pushed the sliding door shut, she took one last look at Karai. The girl turned over her shoulder to make sure they got away. Her nose was broken and dripping blood and one eye was almost entirely shut. And she smiled. Miwa could have sworn she saw a wink—and then she was staring at the closed door.

Casey drove quickly, swerving to narrowly miss pedestrians, stray Kraang, and the stomping robots. Splinter sat next to Leo, watching his eldest son. His pain was evident. Miwa could see that the mutant rat had picked up two katanas and a shinobigatana before retreating.

Miwa settled next to Renet. She winced at her friend. "Some saviors we are," Renet murmured, turning her head slightly to look at Mikey. He was holding his face in his hands on the floor. He didn't notice the harsh bumping and jostling. No, he was too absorbed in the reality of the invasion's destruction. "You're bleeding."

Miwa blinked and felt her head. Her fingers came away slick with blood. She couldn't stop thinking about Karai's smile. So taunting, yet confident. She was barely aware of the soft buzz on conversation between Casey and April. She was telling him where to go. Some words reached her. Farmhouse. Safe. Kraang. Death. Her vision blurred. The red on her hand spread into blackness. Karai's smile haunted her unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy this chapter. I can't promise that I'll continue publishing chapters on a weekly basis again. 20 is a bit of a respite from the action as everyone deals with the invasion and tragedies in their own way. It's also heavy April & Casey since we haven't really seen much of them in this story. As always, let me know what you think. **

* * *

"COME ON, MIWA. Wake up." Miwa's eyes fluttered open at Donnie's gentle prompting. She struggled with the realization that she'd passed out. Donnie pressed gauze against her forehead to stop the bleeding. There wasn't much, but he was afraid she had a concussion.

Miwa struggled to find her words. "How long… was I out?"

"Just a few minutes," April told her. She'd climbed into the back seat to help Donnie bandage everyone up. Miwa sighed with relief and relaxed against Donnie's plastron. April warned, "Don't go to sleep." She reluctantly pulled away from Donnie so she wouldn't be as comfortable.

"Karai helped us." She whispered, curling her arms around her legs. The ride wasn't as bouncy now, but Casey was staring through the windshield grimly as if it held all the answers to their dilemma. Raph had settled next to Splinter where they watched over the unconscious Leo. Mikey was holding Renet's hand, but even he looked unusually sad.

Raph muttered, "She broke free of Shredder's mind control."

"I hit her really hard in the head and shoved her in the water." Miwa told them, "When Shredder pulled her out, she threw up this weird-looking worm. I think that's what was controlling her."

The turtles, except for Leo, all glanced at each other as if this wasn't a surprise. "At least she's free," Mikey sighed, "Don't know how much good that'll do now." They didn't talk much after that except for when Raph asked the unwanted question.

"D, what about Leo? Is he going to be okay?"

Miwa felt Donnie's grip around her waist tighten. He was silent for a while until finally answering. "I just don't know, Raph." Donnie had bandaged and checked all of Leo's wounds, but there wasn't much else he could do in a moving van. Leo had an innumerable amount of cuts, bruises, and internal issues that couldn't be diagnosed without proper tools. Donnie would either have to buy new ones or make them on his own.

"I grabbed some money before we left the lair." Miwa said uncertainly, unsure how they would take the knowledge that their home was destroyed and they might never be able to return. "We can stop somewhere on the way to April's farmhouse to buy supplies." Her analytical mind worked quick as she began to make a mental list of all they needed.

Casey interjected, "April and I can do that. _You_ need to rest." This time, Miwa didn't argue. She simply leaned into Donnie and let them figure out the plan. She was tired. After running some simple tests, Donnie had determined that Miwa was concussion free. About an hour later, Casey parked and the two uninjured humans climbed out of the van with all of the money Miwa had taken.

April held the paper list and hoped they had enough money. "I hate to say it, but I think we might have to steal some of this." Casey almost smirked. Instead, he took her hand. Inside the store, they were surprised to find chaos. There were dozens of people running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Each had a cart filled to the brim with nonperishable food and other essentials.

Casey quickly jumped out of the way as a woman with a small child burst through the sliding glass doors with an entire cart. No one chased them. "That might be easier than we thought." There was a woman screaming as her husband fought another man for a tub of peanut butter. Casey started in that direction, but April tightened her hand around his. "Let's just grab what we need and go. It's better if we stick together."

He turned away from the fight and nodded at her. April snagged an abandoned cart near the entrance. "We'll get first aid stuff for Donnie first." They hurried to that section in the store to find it mostly massacred.

"Get what you can. We can stop somewhere closer to the house if we have to." Casey swept his hand across the shelves and emptied everything into their cart. April scrounged around for specific tools Donnie listed. Luckily, she was able to find most of them.

As she searched, she overheard a loud conversation a couple was having nearby. "It's the end of the world. They took the city. We're next. They're going to take the whole state now—"

"Calm down," a more masculine voice hushed her, "This isn't the time for you to freak out." April looked down at her hands to realize they were shaking.

"It's going to be okay." Casey told her, squeezing April's shoulder. Her eyes filled with tears. "It always works out for us in the end."

"Does it?" April asked darkly, turning away from them. "Come on. We need to get some food." On the way, they passed the electronics department. Many of the TVs, phones, and expensive laptops had already been looted. April was disgusted with the way the human race had reacted. On the walls, every single remaining TV was showing the destruction of New York. April couldn't muster up the detached attitude that the others staring at the screen had. They'd been there less than two hours ago. And Leo…

A blonde woman glanced at April. "They're playing to same scene on a loop."

"What do you mean?"

She narrowed her eyes. April noted the glint of intelligence there. "I've watched that same saucer fly across the screen three times already. This isn't live. There are no more news stations filming in the city anymore." April was saddened with her suggestion. She knew it was true.

Casey grabbed April by the arm and tugged her away. "We don't need to watch this." Even as they walked away, April couldn't get it out of her mind.

"What if Leo dies, Casey?"

He refused to indulge in her terrible fantasies. "Leo isn't going to die. Donnie would never let that happen." Even though they had a strained relationship at times, Casey respected the intelligent turtle. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his brother. April wished she was just as confident. Perhaps that's why she'd never felt anything other than sibling-like affection for Donnie. She'd never cared about him the way Miwa did. That and she knew she'd never be able to rationalize being intimate with a mutant turtle. Maybe that was selfish, but April had always only wanted that with one person—Casey.

April stopped Casey. "Casey… I…" April touched his face. He leaned into her touch. April sighed, unable to voice her feelings. Finally, she just stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Casey smiled against her mouth and hugged her body tight to his. "I know, Red."

* * *

They reached the farmhouse later that night. The brothers carefully carried Leo to an upstairs bathroom where he was thoroughly checked by Donnie. Raph listened to the injuries with a neutral expression, silently cursing himself. He should have stayed with Leo. He shouldn't have let his brother go off on his own. _You're an idiot, Raph._ His self-hate was interrupted only when Splinter walked into the room.

"My sons," Splinter motioned for them to come closer. Mikey and Donnie reluctantly accepted his firm hug. Raph held back, afraid of his disappointment. "Raphael."

"This is my fault." Raph burst out, hot tears streaming down his beak. "I never should have… I'm sorry, Splinter… so stupid…" Splinter held his son's shoulders tightly. He didn't have to say anything; Raph grabbed him around the waist and buried his head against Splinter's taller frame. He felt like a ridiculous child, but he needed the comfort and he didn't have a human woman to go to like Donnie and Mikey. "We need to get some rest. I will watch over Leo tonight."

Outside, April and Casey waited for the three of them to file out. Mikey went downstairs where Renet and Miwa were sitting in the living room. Their voices were hushed and comforting. Renet was sobbing on Miwa's shoulder. She looked up when he entered, wiping her eyes and nose. Seeing him, Renet broke down again, running into his arms. Mikey seemed to have matured years in the past day. The youngest brother had now also become a caretaker for Leo. Mikey had always looked up to his big brother and it was hard for him to see Leo so broken.

"Let's go to sleep," Mikey nodded to Miwa over Renet's blonde head and led her up the stairs. The kunoichi watched them go, feeling exhausted all over again. She recalled the day bleakly. She'd ruined this world the same way she'd ruined her old one. Miwa was beginning to think that these turtles didn't need her, but she needed them. That was evident enough since she would have been slaughtered by Shredder today if they hadn't rescued her. The only thing she'd accomplished was forcing Karai to forsake Shredder and break free of his brainwashing.

Where had that gotten her? Karai was either dead, being brainwashed again by Shredder, or had miraculously escaped to be surviving in a Kraang-infested New York. Maybe Miwa hadn't saved her at all. To distract herself, Miwa went to one of the two bathrooms in the entire house and ran a burning hot shower. It washed away all of the sweat and grime she'd accumulated, but she still felt numb. Her skin turned red, but her heart was cold.

Eventually, Miwa sat in the claw-foot tub and soaked in the hot water until her fingers and toes pruned. A soft knock on the door drew her out of her thoughts.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," Miwa answered. Donnie pushed the door open slowly and shut it behind him. Miwa started when she noticed the haunted expression in his dark eyes. Donnie thought Miwa looked small and alone, knees tucked against her bare chest. She barely took up half of the tub.

"Can I sit with you?"

He needed comfort. Miwa's eyes softened. "Of course." Donnie settled next to the tub, leaning against the porcelain. She didn't feel self-conscious around him. In fact, his presence was more comforting than any medicine. They didn't say anything, just sat with each other until the water turned cold. Finally, she drained the water and dried off. Donnie respectfully avoided appraising her body, which was probably a good thing. She was covered in bruises that she didn't want him to notice.

April had taken some clothes from the superstore she and Casey visited. Miwa dressed in long pajama bottoms and a knit sweater before crawling into the bed that she shared with April. There were only three bedrooms in the house. One had two twin beds that Raph and Casey were sharing. Miwa and April took the master and Mikey and Renet stayed in April's old room. Donnie was sleeping on the pullout couch in the living room.

Miwa tossed and turned, unable to find rest. She wanted to cry, but held it in. Karai's smile still lingered in an annoyingly familiar and disturbing way. After a few hours, Miwa decided she couldn't sleep because she couldn't hear Donnie's soft typing in the background. April was asleep, so Miwa rolled out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs.

The wooden banister creaked along with the old wooden stairs. Donnie was still awake, too. He sat up when he heard her coming. It was as if he knew. Miwa climbed into the bed next to Donnie, wrapping herself in his arms under the blankets. It didn't take long for the couple to finally fall into an exhausted sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

PART II

DONNIE WATCHED THE NEWS TWO AND A HALF WEEKS LATER. It was as if nothing had ever happened. The Kraang had surely abducted all the humans for slave labor in Dimension X, but they'd covered their tracks. The small TV set he was focused on had antennas that needed to be adjusted constantly or the picture would be fuzzy. The news was being covered by regular-looking humans that Donnie would bet were actually Kraang androids.

His hands fisted in rage, but he controlled his feelings when April walked by to go to the kitchen. As usual, not many people in the house were awake at the early hour. Miwa was still sleeping soundly in the pullout. Donnie was perched on the edge of the bed near her feet. Master Splinter was probably meditating in the attic where he'd established a new dojo while it was winter. Raph was watching over Leo in the upstairs bathroom like he did 24/7.

Donnie was afraid that Leo wouldn't wake up soon. Raph and Sensei were both depressed, Renet needed time to heal, Miwa was mentally and physically exhausted, and April and Casey were just trying to hold everyone together. When they'd first arrived at the farmhouse, Donnie had explored the old barn on April's property to distract himself during the first few days. He and Mikey went through all of the old junk although Mikey often got distracted. Donnie inventoried the assorted tools and random supplies. There was an old car, ancient iron bed, a long workbench littered with a mass of disorganized tools, and. . .

"Bro, check this out." Donnie recalled the conversation he'd had with Mikey. He'd glanced at his little brother only to find him wearing a pair of ancient overalls. He looked ridiculous. Donnie sighed and rolled his eyes. Donnie had decided he would fix up the car. It would keep him busy—and his mind wouldn't wander to Leo's stagnant condition. He climbed into the loft of the barn. There were a few old, musty bales of hay, but it was otherwise empty except for some nondescript animal droppings.

He jumped back down and walked back over to the workbench. Mikey randomly asked, "D, do you think that turtles and humans can have babies?"

Donnie dropped the box load of tools he'd discovered. Metal-on-metal clanged, piercing the silent barn. "Well, um, humans have babies, but turtles lay eggs… so…"

"No, I mean _together_. I tried to ask Renet if she knew, but she got all weird about it and changed the subject." For someone who was considered so stupid and immature, Mikey did notice many social cues that others missed. Donnie was probably the most oblivious one.

Donnie didn't think it was likely, but he had to ask, "Are you… thinking about having babies with Renet?" It was unbelievably uncomfortable having this conversation with Mikey, but Donnie was the scientific one. Mikey would never leave him alone unless Donnie answered his questions. Mikey should have been asking Leo, but their older brother wasn't available and Donnie was the next best thing.

Mikey chuckled. He was lighter green than the others, so Donnie could tell when he was embarrassed. His plump cheeks turned slightly pink. "No way, D. I was just wondering… in case… you know."

Donnie winced. Oh. . . _Oh._ Now he was beginning to understand the curiosity. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to use some protection just be safe." He hadn't thought about taking the next step with Miwa yet, but it was something they would also have to talk about first . . .

* * *

April banged some of the cupboards in the kitchen, jerking Donnie out of his memories. Miwa shifted, rubbing her foot against Donnie's thigh. April wiped eye boogers and walked back upstairs after making a piece of toast. Once she was gone, Donnie turned and smiled knowingly at Miwa. She looked adorable—eyes still full of sleep and a bleary expression on her face. Donnie settled over her, pressing her back against the mattress.

"Good morning," she murmured, letting him wedge his knee between her legs. He nipped her neck and shoulder softly, loving the smooth texture of her skin against his mouth. Miwa giggled, brushing her fingers against his sides in an effort to tickle him. Donnie laced his fingers with hers, pushing her further into the creaking couch.

"I'm not very ticklish." Donnie informed her.

"Please give me the scientific explanation of why you are not ticklish." Donnie rolled his eyes at her sarcastic expression. Miwa turned onto her side, tangling her lower half in the sheets. They went on for a few minutes before several pairs of feet began stomping through the hallway upstairs. Miwa broke away first while Donnie thought about his and Mikey's conversation.

"I know this probably isn't the best time," Donnie began, "but, um, do you think we should maybe…"

Miwa moved so she was sitting, raising her eyebrow questioningly. Sometimes she had to put distance between herself and Donnie so that she could think clearly. When she tilted her head, the scar on her neck and jaw became more pronounced. Donnie thought of Leo upstairs. He needed to go check on his older brother soon.

"Well… it's just… we've been sleeping in the same bed together for some time now. Things are bound to happen… so we should just be prepared, you know, in case." Miwa squeezed her mouth shut so she wouldn't laugh. He was fumbling so much and it was cute. "Donatello," Miwa said very seriously, lips pinched, "Are trying to give me 'The Talk?'" Donnie's eyes widened to the size of saucers. His lips moved, but no sounds came out. Before they could continue, Mikey appeared.

"Let's move it, Miwa. I'm ready for some pancakes."

"We don't have any milk." Miwa told him while staring at Donnie.

Mikey halted where he stood. He was on his way to finish his chores for the morning. "Can't you just use water? Or pizza sauce? Whichever you prefer."

Renet skipped down the stairs behind him. "Don't be disgusting." Her gunshot wound was healed and she was almost back to her regular positive self.

"I think it sounds good," Mikey pouted, stomping towards the front door. He would have to settle for cereal or toast.

Miwa gave Donnie a meaningful look. "I'll run to the store to get some later." If his skin hadn't been dark green, he would have blushed as much as Mikey. Instead, he tried to speak, but it continued to come out in a garbled mess. She thought she heard "car" and "fix" as he rolled out of bed and headed upstairs.

Renet leaned over the arm of the couch, putting her face inches from Miwa's. "We have two gallons of milk."

"Really?" Miwa asked innocently, "I had no idea. Well, I'm sure we need more things from the store anyway." She readied herself for the day. Renet made them some toast with butter and jam while Miwa pushed the milk to the back of the fridge. Their anger was put on the backburner for now. They had to stick together in times like these to support the brothers. Nothing had turned out as Miwa wished, so they had to adapt and overcome the circumstances. Leo would recover—Miwa knew it. Leo was stubborn and Donnie was giving him expert care.

Raph finally came downstairs to eat. They didn't see him often, so it was a relief that he'd ventured away from Leo's side. "You up for training? I need to blow off some steam."

Miwa decided the store could wait. "Sure."

"Okay. Hurry up." Renet raised an eyebrow at Miwa when he turned his back. He lumbered outside in the front yard to begin warming up.

"Can't keep him waiting," Renet said, handing her friend a piece of toast. Miwa swallowed it without tasting it. She dressed in loose leggings and a long-sleeved thermal, brushed her teeth, whipped her hair in a pony-tail, and grabbed her shinobigatana. Miwa raced down the stairs, nearly toppled Donnie over in the hallway, and met Raph outside in less than five minutes.

Miwa taunted, "No crying when I beat you."

"What a joke." Raph flicked his sai in each hand, then sheathed them in their holders on his shell. Miwa made no comment. She simply dropped her weapon on the dead grass and faced him. They bowed respectfully and began their day.

Their routine played out this way many times in the past couple of weeks. Raph would come down to rouse anyone within yelling distance. He took over his brothers' training since Splinter was too preoccupied with his grief and Leo was incapacitated. Miwa supported it because it got Raph away from his own depression. Eventually, Mikey joined them. Donnie couldn't be coaxed out of his hideaway in the barn, so Raph promised a brutal evening session. They couldn't get weak while they were away from New York. Raph planned on going back to destroy the Kraang with or without his brothers.

* * *

Miwa sat in the passenger seat of the van while April drove. Renet was lounging in the middle of the bucket seat between the two, fiddling with the radio. The three didn't talk much on the way, so Miwa stared at the gorgeous countryside around them. Although most of the trees and shrubs were dormant now, the bare hills and yards had an eerie appeal all their own. Each woman was bundled in a thick coat, jeans, and hat. The nearest town was forty-five minutes away from the farmhouse.

Casey elected to stay back with the turtles. They didn't need to be looked after, but he was determined to make himself useful around the house. Miwa still hadn't figured out how he was doing that, but she wasn't going to make that comment to April since she was almost positive they were sleeping in the same room now.

Inside the small store, April pulled out a grocery list. "We could split up," Miwa suggested, "so that we finish quicker."

"What's the hurry?" Renet wondered, "Do you really want to go back to boredom?"

April scuffed, "Right, you always sound _so_ bored at night."

Renet was stunned at the joke for a moment. She blushed bright pink and tried to get words out of her mouth, making loud huffing noises instead. Finally, she stuttered out, "What are you implying?"

"Huh?" April smiled innocently, "Oh, nothing,"

Miwa reconsidered her plan. "You know, Renet," she began, "I hope you're using protection." April burst into laughter, pushing the cart forward and away from them so she could catch her breath. "You, too, April."

April spun around and wiggled her eyebrows at the two. "I know all about that. Do you?" Miwa clamped her lips together to keep from spouting a sarcastic reply. Truth was, she was having a hard time not laughing. It was nice to get away from the farm for a while and talk about things other than Leo's lack of progress, the Kraang, New York, and what their plan was going to be if they could ever figure one out.

After their trip, the trio loaded all of their supplies and groceries into the old party wagon. They didn't have a lot of money left, so Miwa figured they would have to resort to stealing unless they could find a way to begin farming some of their own food. They already had eggs and chickens, so they could probably convince Mikey to start a winter garden for them. Miwa thought about Sensei and her reality. She hadn't done so in a long time because it made her miss Sensei too much. She sent him letters and asked for advice. After about a week at the farm, Renet was well enough to go visit him and deliver the notes. He encouraged her to stay strong. If anything happened to Leo, she would have to be there for the others. Miwa knew about that sort of loss and could help them overcome it. At least, that's what Sensei believed. Miwa wasn't sure she'd ever recovered.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" April asked nonchalantly as she cruised down a windy mountain road. Soft country music hummed in the background as that was the only kind of music the radio ever seemed to be able to pick up.

Miwa surprised herself by being open, "Home."

Renet glanced at her friend. It saddened her that she felt that same emptiness and loss. There would always be that dark spot in her heart, but Renet had accepted it. Mikey filled her with happiness and joy often, but it didn't change the fact that Renet still loved the Mikey she met first. She always would in some way. Renet didn't want that love to fade—it made her newfound love so much sweeter.

"Me, too." April whispered.

When they returned to the farmhouse, it was unusually quiet and empty. Whenever anyone went for supplies, the others would come outside to help unload the van. Miwa frowned at their rudeness and carried a few large paper bags to the front door. There was no one watching old reruns in the living room. Donnie had folded the couch back up, but she hadn't seen him walk out of the barn when they pulled up. The kitchen was empty, so Miwa figured they were all hiding upstairs so they wouldn't have to put the food away.

"What a bunch of jerks." April huffed, blowing her red hair out of her eye.

Renet went to the base of the stairs, hands on her hips. "HEY! If you don't help us, you don't get to eat any of the food we got!"

There was a lot of loud shuffling and exclamations. Finally, Mikey came tumbling down the stairs. "Renet—Miwa—April—come upstairs _now_!"

Miwa's heart dropped to her feet. _Leo._ She shoved Renet out of the way and barreled up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Mikey barely got out of her way to avoid getting pummeled. _No. No. No. Please not again. Please._ She chanted those words over and over again in her head. _Don't do this to me. Please._ She burst through the bathroom door expecting to see Leo pale and puffy. The others were gathered around the tub. Donnie was leaning against the porcelain. Splinter turned to look at Miwa, shifting ever so slightly. Leo turned to glance at Miwa, grimacing.

His unused vocal cords rasped, "Glad to see you."


	22. Chapter 22

LEO RESTED ON THE COUCH DOWNSTAIRS. It took both Casey and Raph to carry him out of the tub and down the stairs. April nervously fluttered around them the entire time, comforting Leo at every tiny grimace or frown. "Everything hurts," Leo rasped, "Talking hurts. Did I get run over?"

"Yeah," Miwa muttered darkly, "By Shredder." Renet flashed her an irritated look. Leo hardly noticed. He was either in too much pain or he didn't care enough to comment on her moody demeanor. She perched on the edge of the armchair and waited with the others to hear Donnie's diagnosis. Raph looked like he was expecting the worst. His face was set in stone—lips pressed firm and brow furrowed. He absentmindedly tapped his fingers against his upper arm, impatiently waiting for Donnie's diagnosis.

"It'll probably take several more weeks for you to heal to the point where you can walk normally." Donnie told his brother. Leo's face fell. He slouched against the couch, considering the situation. He supposed he could be happy to be alive, but it didn't stop him from sadly realizing that they wouldn't be able to return to New York for some time. All of those humans were being killed and used for labor. It was only a matter of time before the Kraang decided to expand their reach. April's farmhouse wouldn't be safe forever. "For now, you need to rest. That battle nearly killed you."

"Yeah, but, dude, you must have taken out like more than a hundred foot bots all on your own." Mikey told his older brother, hoping to cheer him up. Renet caught a hint of admiration in Mikey's gaze. He counted the amount of advisories on each hand. "And a ton of Kraang. And Karai, Fishface, Rahzar, and Tiger Claw."

"I couldn't take them all." Leo muttered, mouth twitching in pain as Donnie lifted his leg slowly.

"No one could have alone." Raph said pointedly.

Splinter shut them down. "Do not start, Raphael. Your brother will recover—we should be celebrating."

Mikey jumped up from his perch. He nearly knocked Renet onto the ground in his haste. "I know just what this celebration needs!" While everyone else groaned, Mikey ran to the kitchen to begin heating up some frozen pizzas. Ice Cream Kitty meowed happily in greeting when Mikey opened the freezer. Leo chuckled, but the others could see even that small movement hurt him.

"It was pretty wicked how you saved your bros." Casey told Leo, "And you saved M over here, too." Miwa knew he was talking about her, but ignored his new nickname. He'd been saying it for over a week, but she tried not to respond whenever he used it. Any response would only encourage the large child.

"It's all kind of hazy." Leo admitted, glancing at the young woman. As he focused on her familiar face, Leo suddenly remembered. "What. . . what happened to Karai?" The others stammered, frantically looking at each other to try to figure out an answer. Splinter stared at his eldest son and tried not to think of his daughter, lost to him forever. Miwa heard her doppelganger's crazed laugh all over again. It rang in her ears and emanated through her head until that was all she could focus on. _She's gone,_ Miwa thought and felt another part of her soul break apart. It felt like she was missing a part of her self. There were a million universes, a million Karai's, and yet it felt as if Miwa was connected to them all in some way. And one of them was gone.

Casey admitted, "We don't know what happened to her."

* * *

Everything hurt. Karai opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy, but cleared after a few minutes of adjusting to the dim light. Her fingers slid across a smooth, gapless floor. There were no edges to tile or wood. It was a singular slab of concrete or some other smooth, unblemished material. The only light filtered through a semi-opaque wall. The others were just as hard and cold as the cement at her feet. The room itself was square in shape. The ceiling was tall. At least, when Karai jumped, she couldn't touch it. Everything was so black it was hard to tell. Karai crawled slowly across the floor, trying to make out any objects that might be within the room. She quickly realized that it was a prison cell. There were two narrow slabs of metal sticking out of one wall, one above the other. A thin mattress rested on each. Beds. Okay. That was a start. Karai slowly stood, finding a small toilet and sink nearby.

Her mind was fuzzy. The one semi-opaque wall was warmer than the rest, but she couldn't make out any objects through it. It looked like very thick glass. She couldn't be sure. Karai sat on the bottom bed, trying to focus. "How did I get here?" She wondered out loud, "Where is here?" Karai had quickly deduced that she was without any of her weapons. So, she'd been searched and stripped. Karai felt her clothing. Leggings and some type of tunic that tied around the waist. It was similar to what her doppelganger liked to wear. Karai slammed her palms down against the bed. Her eyes filled with hot, frustrated tears.

She slid down to the floor and crossed her legs, back straight. Karai took a deep breath, exhaling through her lips. She could recall a flash of pain and the icy cold embrace of dark water. She'd felt sick, like she was going to throw up. A large silvery arm thrust into the water and grabbed her. Karai did puke then—and something large burned through her throat, sent acid through her nose, and spewed out of her mouth onto a wooden platform. It was a worm.

Karai gasped, breath taken away. It was coming back now. The turtles, Shredder, her true father, and her doppelganger. Karai had gotten away from Shredder, that manipulative bastard. The Kraang lost track of her after a few hours. Karai hid and scavenged what she could for days. After a week, she found a weak point in the Kraang's barrier around New York. Still, their forces were on the look out for someone matching her description. Karai's hair had grown less than an inch. She dyed it all black with some dye that she found in a small beauty shop and wiped her face clean. Her normally slicked-back hair was wild, spiky, and black. Her face was clear of makeup. There were still some humans holding out, but the Kraang discovered ways to scan buildings for their hideouts. Karai didn't know if the turtles were safe or not, but she knew she wouldn't be if she remained in the city.

Her plan went off without a hitch. The Kraang's security wasn't as tight has it had been in the beginning. There were fewer and fewer humans to round up. They didn't patrol the streets or search as often. But as soon as she'd crept from the city walls, she felt a presence watching her. Something was off. Karai listened, palming her tanto in one hand. Her fingers burned white and her body tightened uncomfortably from the tension. But the attack didn't come from her surroundings at first. Her hand suddenly went limp; her blade clattered against the cement. The sound echoed throughout the completely silent street. Karai choked—there was no air. She clutched her throat, gasping, sight blurring. Karai hit the ground just as blood began to dribble out of her mouth. Her insides felt like they were being ripped apart from the rest of her body. She was being pulled, violently, away from this place.

The last thing she remembered was a bright, flashing light in front of her. Then, nothing. She woke up on the concrete floor in the dark.

"So, do you remember everything?" A stern voice asked. It came from beyond the glass wall. It was slowly brightening within the room as the glass turned less opaque. Karai slid away from the voice. It never got completely light, but she could see her cell better now. Karai focused on the voice—and the bald, square-jawed man it came from. "Good. I have some questions for you, Miwa."

* * *

Splinter and April set out to unload the groceries and put everything in its rightful place. "Do you think he'll recover, Sensei?"

Mikey peered over his shell to watch their exchange. April didn't notice, but Splinter did. "Much of his pain is physical." Splinter answered, staring at his youngest son. "I know with Donatello's help, Leonardo's physical body will heal in time. It is his mental pain that worries me. That will be his hardest obstacle to overcome." Mikey turned around, placed the pizzas in the oven, and set a timer. He believed in his brother. Leo was often the strongest of them all; Mikey knew he could always lean on him when he was weak. Now, it was Mikey's turn to be there for Leo.

"I have hope," April murmured.

Splinter smiled at his pupil. "That is something we all need, April, that you provide."

"So—" Mikey interrupted, addressing the whole room. "Seeing as this is a celebration, I think we should have a feast."

Miwa sighed, "We're running out of money. We need to use everything wisely or we'll have to resort to stealing." The others sobered at her truthful words. They could always count on Miwa being the realistic one although she despised having to have that reputation. Leo wondered at the similarities between Miwa and Karai. Karai was snarkier, but Leo suspected that Miwa had been like that less than a year before. The deaths of the other turtles had taken its toll, aging her beyond her years. Seeing their downtrodden faces, Miwa couldn't help but relent. She sighed, tossing back her head. "Ok. Fine. We can celebrate—" Even Raph hooped before she could get the rest of her speech in. " _If_. . ."

Raph muttered lowly, "Why's there always gotta be an 'if?'" as Mikey deflated with an exasperated "Aw. . ."

" _If_ Mikey plants a winter garden."

Mikey jumped, wrapping his arm around Raph's shoulders. "That's it? You got it, babe!" Everyone, even Leo (somewhat painfully), burst into laughter when Raph grabbed Mikey and flipped him over his shoulder. Raph held Mikey by his hand until the blue-eyed turtle caved. "Mercy!"

Raph released him, chuckling. "Works every time."

Their celebration lasted a few hours after midnight. At that point, half-exhausted, Raph and Casey carried Leo to Splinter's makeshift dojo where a cot was waiting for him. Raph promised a hard workout in the morning to get Leo back on his feet while Donnie berated him. "He'll need longer than that to recover, Raph. Especially since our medicine here is limited—"

"I think I found a way to take care of that." Renet said proudly. "I can just zip over to my time and grab some supplies. As long as I don't get caught by Lord Simultaneous, it should be pretty easy."

Miwa worried, "I'm not sure if you should risk it. We're lucky enough that he hasn't come searching for you in the wrong dimension. You would be in serious trouble."

"I agree with Miwa." Splinter told the timestress, lighting some incense that would cause Leo to fall asleep faster and dull his pain slightly. "It is not a necessity right now."

Renet wanted to argue about how Splinter wasn't her master. She didn't have to do what he said, but she respected the old rat enough not to pick a fight. "Alright, but just know that it's an option just in case."

"Thanks, Renet," Leo said sincerely. They all left him alone after that. Raph initiated their regular bro hug before finally leaving him to fall into an exhausted sleep. On the main floor, Miwa and Donnie pulled out the couch. The sheets were already on it, but they spread out a thick comforter, some blankets, and pillows. As Miwa changed into her pajamas, she reflected on the unexpected events. Smiling at Donnie, she said, "Today was a good day." He was caught off guard by the childlike wonder in her eyes. Donnie pulled her close so he could feel the warmth of her body. Miwa leaned into him, spreading her hands across his plastron.

"Believe it or not, good days do happen sometimes." Donnie kissed her lightly, sweetly. It quickly transformed into a hot, burning kiss that left Miwa's stomach tangled in excited knots. Springs creaked loudly as they fell on top of the bed. The sensations were so new to Donnie he worried about becoming overwhelmed. Instinct drove them. Miwa knew they weren't quite ready, but that didn't mean they couldn't explore and acquaint each other a bit better. Donnie's usually over-cluttered brain emptied to only one thing. Miwa. Her scent. Her touch. Her skin. Lips. Hair through his fingers. They slowed their fervor slightly, leaving both shaken. Donnie held her, listening to her uneven breath at his neck. She hugged him back and kissed his neck, chin, and lips.

"Donnie?"

"Hm?"

Miwa whispered, "I love you."

Donnie didn't hesitate. There was no doubt in his mind, no calculations, causes and effects, nothing that had to be thought about. He just knew. "I love you."

* * *

 **I hope you're enjoying Part II. For more insight about what is in store for your favorite characters, check out my profile. I've added a few details about the future of TKQ and would love reader's input about my plans so far!**


	23. Chapter 23

SHE DREAMED OF DARKNESS. Hazy images of a black room were all she remembered in the morning. There was a face with angry eyes which led her to feel fear and hatred. Miwa rolled over and sat up, blinking warily. A noise had woken her. Was that a dream? Miwa wasn't sure. It was fading quickly, leaving her confused and wary. She turned—Leo was hobbling down the stairs. The living room was still gray; the sun was still under the hills, not yet risen over the trees. Miwa went to reach for Donnie so they could help Leo, but he wasn't in the bed. Miwa was so disoriented. She didn't feel right even as she stood and tried to shake off the oddness resting on her shoulders.

"Sorry I woke you." Leo said, struggling with one hand on the rail and another on the wall.

"It's fine," Miwa told him automatically. "You made it pretty far by yourself. How did you get by Sensei?"

"He was exhausted."

"He and Raph have been keeping constant watch over you. I think they were relieved more than anything." Leo put his arm around her shoulders for balance. They slowly descended the stairs together while Leo pondered his family's actions. However, since Leo didn't talk much about his feelings, he chose not to comment. He was just happy when they finally reached the first floor.

"Raph promised a brutal training session," Leo murmured, "and I can't even get down the stairs by myself. We'll never make it back to New York."

Miwa sighed and scrubbed at her face. "It hasn't even been three weeks. All things considered, I think you're recovering pretty quick." She could see that wasn't the comforting he needed, so she continued, "Listen, if you want, I can train with you in the mornings. You need to strengthen your muscles so that you can stand up to Raph and his training."

"Really?" Leo said hopefully, "You would do that?"

"Of course. Just tell me when you want to start."

She wasn't surprised when he answered: "Now." Less than fifteen minutes later, Miwa and Leo were out in the front yard in freezing weather running through a few easy drills. Miwa was dressed in a thick thermal shirt and sweatpants and secretly hoping she didn't freeze to death. The chill didn't bother Leo as much. He wore his padding and mask. She vaguely heard some banging in the barn. Donnie must have gotten up early to work on his car, leaving her to sleep in. She was hungry, but decided not to mention that to Leo since he was determined to get back on his feet.

"You need to clear your mind." Miwa began her lesson. "You need to reach a meditative state before we start." Leo nodded, shutting his eyes and bowing his head. They sat there relaxing their bodies until the cold didn't seep through Miwa's bones and she could feel every twitch of her muscles. Her fingertips rested on the frozen ground; she could hear the music of trees creaking, birds chirping, and little animals scavenging in the woods. "Ready?" Miwa opened her eyes without breaking contact with her surroundings. He nodded and they stood together. "Follow my movements," she told him softly. Leo had never done something like this before, but he mimicked her slow, silent actions. The effect was almost instant. Leo felt himself calm; his leg didn't ache as much. She was mesmerizing to watch. Miwa stretched her body to the limit, realigning each step perfectly. The wind blew through her, not against her.

Although her nose and cheeks were pink, she didn't feel the cold. It made Leo hope that one day he wouldn't feel the pain that Shredder gave him. He wasn't as smooth as her, but she assured him that after a few weeks of practice, he would be better. Leo could tell it was working his muscles. Sweat dried on his skin. They continued for an hour or more—he couldn't tell the time except that the sun was quickly rising over the hills. They were unaware of the audience they'd accumulated. Donnie watched from the entrance of the barn. Miwa entranced him until all he could do was look and think about her. God, she was ethereal in the morning light, completely one with the surrounding nature. Splinter and the others perched in the first floor windows, mouths wide in wonder.

Leo knew when they were approaching the end of their exercises. They wound down just as slowly as they began. In the end, Leo and Miwa turned to each other and bowed slowly in respect. Leo didn't know what to say. He could have thanked her for taking away his pain momentarily, for showing him this new practice. He didn't know what to say, but was happy when Miwa's eyes softened. She knew.

"Dudes!" They were jerked out of their calmness at Mikey's loud, boisterous exclamation. He bounded down the front porch and into the yard. Leo's knee twinged, so he bent down to retrieve his crutch. "Miwa, will you teach me how to do that?"

Miwa smiled. "Maybe one day." She looked at the barn and caught Donnie's eyes. He almost tripped, but waved and smiled embarrassingly at her. "For now," Miwa muttered, "I'm starved and you're cooking today." While the others headed inside, Miwa went to find Donnie in the barn. She strolled in, loosening her hair from her bun.

Inside the farmhouse, April noticed Splinter's haunted expression. His clawed hands were tight on his staff as he continued to stare out the window. He didn't react when April called his name softly; he was in his memories, in his past. "Master Splinter?" Raph asked, touching his father's arm softly. Splinter blinked at his son, suddenly coming back to life. "You okay?"

"Yes. Just. . . reminiscing."

Mikey wondered, "Bout what?"

"My wife." Splinter told his sons, glancing at Leonardo. "She taught me the same exercise when we were young."

Renet didn't find this surprising. Many of their different incarnations shared similar skills and traits. Still, she wasn't sure how Miwa would have learned something like that from her mother when she died when Miwa was young. Miwa couldn't even remember what her mother looked like.

* * *

Later that afternoon, when the temperatures had risen some, Renet, Mikey, Raph, and Leo went on a hike through the wintry woods. Renet bundled up while the turtles hardly seemed affected by the chill. Raph helped Leo along, but they weren't able to go out too far with his injuries. They could all tell it bothered Leo, but there was nothing more they could do for him right then.

"Hey, Renet," Mikey called the timestress, balancing on a fallen tree over a tiny frozen creek, "How come that Lord Simultaneous guy doesn't make you go back to your dimension and time? Aren't you his apprentice?"

Renet buried her gloved hands in her jacket, shrugging as if it didn't matter. "I'm not really his apprentice anymore. As long as I don't disrupt time, he mostly lets me do as I please."

"Isn't bringing Miwa here disrupting time?" Raph asked. They'd stopped to rest next to the creek. He was busy breaking icicles off of trees and kicking up clouds of snow.

Renet opened her mouth to answer, only to find that she didn't have one. Raph was right. Bringing Miwa to a world that wasn't her own when she wasn't a timestress should have disrupted the balance of time. Lord Simultaneous should have come to Renet by now to either set things right or take Miwa home. It was something they'd always figured would happen, but could avoid if needed. Unless. . . what if. . .

"Maybe Miwa was supposed to come here. Maybe it goes beyond just helping us or even revenge. It was… supposed to be." They watched Leo as he spoke, but Renet still couldn't shake a disturbing feeling from her gut.

Renet sighed, "It doesn't matter. We didn't use any time technology to get here, so Lord Simultaneous wouldn't know Miwa was in this world."

"Time technology?" Mikey asked, "That's the best name you could come up with?"

"Don't start that again." Raph warned his little brother. Flashbacks of their younger days resurfaced, making Raph want to strangle Mikey all over again.

She didn't have her scepter with her, but she untucked her hands as if she were about to use it. "Time Masters can't use time magic without the right technology. Without the scepter to contain it, I never would have been able to travel to this universe and time. It's too wild and unpredictable without technology."

"So, who builds this technology?"

Renet focused on Leo and wished she had the answers. There was so much she didn't know about time. Sure, she'd been an apprentice for a while and was now a timestress in her own right, but that didn't mean she was ever finished learning. Even Lord Simultaneous couldn't know everything, but she suspected he knew who manufactured their rare and expensive scepters, looking glasses, everything. He didn't do it himself. "I don't know. An incredible scientist, I'm sure. One who is immune to the affects of time."

"Which is no one." Raph muttered. "Come on. Let's keep going."

"I think we should go back soon." Leo glared at Renet, but she didn't notice. He knew she was trying to look out for him, but Leo wished everyone would quit treating him like he was made of glass. At least Raph understood his need to push his limits and get better as fast as possible.

"You go back. Leo and I are going to go a little further." Mikey and Renet both ignored Raph and followed after the two oldest turtles. A few centimeters of snow crunched underfoot, but everything was otherwise silent as they trekked through the woods. They returned to the farmhouse together not too long afterwards. Leo had overexerted himself and was exhausted. While Donnie checked on his brother, Renet pulled Miwa into the kitchen out of earshot.

"Leo said you were having nightmares last night."

Miwa was surprised. She didn't think Leo had noticed and she didn't want the others to concern themselves over something so stupid. "It's fine—"

"Miwa." Renet narrowed her eyes, voice firm. "Shredder is far away. He can't get to you here."

"I don't think I was having nightmares about Shredder. At least, he didn't _look_ like Shredder."

"Who?"

"I can't remember," Miwa muttered truthfully, hugging her arms around her body. It had suddenly gotten cold in the house. "I don't know. It was so dark. . ."

"Everything okay?" Donnie approached the two. He'd been watching Miwa's expression change as they'd spoken away from the others. Her black eyes were troubled.

"It's fine I guess." Renet said and walked away. She sat next to Mikey on the living room couch, still concerned.

Donnie raised an eye ridge, waiting for Miwa's explanation. "Don't start," she told him instead.

"Don't start? What was that all about? What are you having nightmares about?"

Miwa sputtered, "Seriously? Can I not get any privacy anymore?"

Donnie tried to move closer to reassure her. Miwa sidestepped, waiting for his explanation. "I'm sorry I eavesdropped, but I'm just trying to make sure you're alright." Miwa was on fire now. Deep down, she knew there wasn't anything to be angry about. She should be happy that Donnie cared enough to ask her about it, but at the moment she only felt smothered. She was tired of being cooped up in the house with so many people. She didn't want their concern. She didn't want them to think she needed to be taken care of. Miwa was a naturally solitary person, so it didn't help that she was never alone anymore. Even her nightmares weren't hers.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, okay? Why won't anyone believe me?"

Donnie grit his teeth; Miwa saw his jaw tense. At this point, their voices had both risen so that the others took notice. "Because I have eyes. I can see for myself that you are not fine."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Miwa balled her fists, determined not to lash out. She needed to control her temper. . .

"What's that supposed to mean?" His entire face hurt from holding it so tense, but he wouldn't relent. Miwa wouldn't dodge him this time.

This was getting them nowhere. Miwa leaned away from Donnie. "Nothing." Just like that, the fire evaporated from her eyes. Miwa brushed passed Donnie and walked up the stairs, ignoring the confused glances from the living room. Donnie stood there in the kitchen with his back to them, wishing he could go back to the morning. Miwa was fierce when it came to all things. Apparently that included her treatment of him. Donnie barely knew the woman. It hadn't even been two months, yet he felt as if he'd known her forever. Still, she wouldn't open up completely to him.

Five minutes later, Miwa walked back down the stairs. She was dressed in thick pants, waterproof boots, coat, gloves, and scarf. There was a small pack on her shoulders. "I'll be back in a day or two." Miwa announced. "I need to figure some things out." Donnie started for her. He wanted to tell her not to go. It was too cold, too dangerous, but she opened the front door and had slammed it in his face before he'd taken six steps.

"Stop." Donnie obediently halted, glancing at his sensei in question. "She needs to do this. Let her."

Looking through the window, Donnie couldn't even see her retreating form. The shadowy woods enveloped her form in seconds, leaving a cloud of fog and mist in her wake. Snow continued to spin and flutter out the window and blanket the dead grass as the last few rays of sun disappeared behind the house. For now, she was gone without a trace.

* * *

 **A lot of foreshadowing in this chapter to set up for the rest of the story.**

 **If you haven't had a chance, check out my vague plans for the TKQ on my profile. I would love reader input about whether I should make Parts III and IV into an entirely different story or continue it here. They will be vastly different from what I've written so far.**

 **Part II will most likely be completed within a few more chapters, so let me know what you want for the characters! Sequel? Or continuation?**


	24. Chapter 24

"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND." Donnie muttered the following afternoon. He wasn't centered today, not after the fight with Miwa. It was their first major one and he didn't know how to react. He wanted to march into those woods, find Miwa, and tell her about the psychological findings regarding depression and self-hatred, but his more emotional side told him that wouldn't help the situation.

Raph groaned, sick of hearing from his lovelorn brother already. Raph grabbed the bo from Donnie's distracted hands and swiped him off of his feet. Donnie tumbled to the hard ground, knocking his head against the dirt.

"What was that for?" Donnie yelled, glaring at his older brother.

"Did it make you feel better?"

Donnie stuttered fiercely, "What? No!"

"Well, darn. I'm just all out of ideas to solve your problem, then."

Leo sighed. He'd been trying to concentrate and perfect the exercise Miwa taught him, but their constant arguing was preventing that. "Enough already. Can't you two just give it a rest?"

Donnie leaped to his feet and rounded on his injured brother. "Rest? How can I rest when Miwa is out in the woods trying to 'figure things out?'"

"Dude." Mikey said, hopping off the porch steps. He wrapped his arm around Donnie's shoulder and sighed dramatically. "You just gotta let her do her thing. She's been through some serious trauma that she has to work through. It's hard for us to understand because we just weren't there, you know?"

"How can I know when she won't tell me about it?" At this point, Donnie deflated, letting go of his anger.

Leo chimed in, "Miwa is a. . . very private person. Mikey is actually right on this one. It's hard for her to be surrounded by so many people who care and always want to know her business. I think we were smothering her."

"I guess," Donnie muttered, staring at the trees.

"Take it from a guy who knows." Mikey said, "Women are mysterious creatures, but the more you try to control them, the further away they want to get."

"Like the woods." Raph chuckled. Donnie's eyes widened dramatically. Leo gave his brother a scathing look. "Okay, I think that's enough from you, Doctor." Raph grabbed Mikey by his shell and dragged him further into the yard to escape the situation. "Let's spar."

"One day, Raph, you'll understand. A woman will show up on your doorstep and you won't be able to resist her."

"Right. Sure." Mikey was still in his own little world when Raph charged him.

Leo touched Donnie's shoulder. "She's alright, D. And when she gets back, things will be different."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

She couldn't hold the image for long. She was beginning to suspect that it wasn't a dream. The black room was a vision. It came to her randomly throughout the day, never lingering long. When Miwa sat beneath a tree to concentrate, she received more information.

It was a prison of sorts. The bald man would appear, yell at her for a bit, and then leave. The blackness of the room was making her go insane, but the man kept telling her that she had to stay there.

His babbling yells were fractured and not cohesive. Miwa didn't know what he was talking about. "This is the only safe place." "I'll find the other one." "The Triceratons must not have you." "I don't know what the future holds anymore."

Miwa stirred from her stupor. _You know why you're out here, so quit stalling._ She had to face her fears once and for all if she wanted to be with Donnie. He wanted to get close to her—both physically and emotionally. She just had to learn to let him.

"Maybe I'm seeing visions of another world. From another Karai. Or maybe this worlds Karai." Miwa hiked through the woods, following the creek. Her mumbled voice did nothing to distract her. She kept coming back to Donnie.

Miwa let out a frustrated howl and threw her pack on the ground. "Why can't I face this?" She cried. _You're an idiot._ She told herself. "I have someone who wants to be with me and I can't do it."

"I'm too damaged." Miwa finalized, collapsing on the ground next to the creek. She didn't want to wallow, so she stood again and trained for a few hours to clear her head. In the end, she was sweaty and exhausted. The sun had fallen. She cleaned herself off a little bit and made a fire to stay warm.

She brought some food with her from the farmhouse and had collected some nuts and berries that she knew weren't poisonous. Miwa could barely eat, but she forced some protein bars down since she'd been exercising so much.

The hard ground was uncomfortable, but Miwa was able to fall into an exhausted sleep after a few hours. In her dreams, the old Master Splinter came to her.

"I told you to heal." He said, turning around the empty dojo. To her right, the dark city was eerily quiet. There were no Foot soldiers in sight. "You cannot continue pushing yourself away from others. You don't know how much time is left, so don't waste it."

"Am I running out of time?" Miwa wondered, "Is this world doomed just like the last?"

"Yes," Splinter admitted, "But things are changing. The future is shifting because you are there and not here."

Miwa considered this. Splinter was just a dream. A figment of her screwed up imagination. What did he know? Did the changing future have something to do with Karai and the Triceratons? "What should I do?"

"With Donatello? Tell him everything. Confide in him as you did with my son. They are not the same person although they are very similar. My son is a part of you and always will be. Death does not change that." Splinter lifted her downturned chin so she would stare into his yellow eyes. "I know you feel guilty about moving on, but my son would want you to be happy. He doesn't want you to be alone or depressed."

In her mind, Miwa knew this. Her chest still tightened at the thought. "It's so hard, Sensei. I don't want to lose him." For the first time in a while, Miwa didn't see flashbacks of Donnie dying in her arms. She recalled all of her memories. He was her rock—so constant and strong. Miwa always thought she was the strong one, but she'd relied on him far more.

"It is a chance we all must take. You went to that world with hatred and revenge in your heart. Your sole purpose there can't be to kill the Shredder or the Kraang or the Triceratons. You must also love and be loved. You will regret fearing the future more than taking that chance."

"I'm beginning to understand." She murmured, staring at her hands. Her heart wasn't being squeezed as painfully. "I think I know what I need to do." But, as she glanced up, she was alone.

Miwa jerked awake. She sat up, leaves sticking in her black hair. She was still disoriented. Miwa pulled out a notebook from her pack to write down everything she could remember from her dream. She had a few pages filled with her scribbles about the dark room and the bald man. Afterwards, she bathed her face in an icy bath from the creek. Night had given way to day as she slept. By the position of the sun, Miwa suspected it was almost eleven. "What's a Triceraton?" She muttered to herself, still confused by that information. It must be her subconscious making up words to give advice.

Still, Miwa had other things she had to deal with now. It was time to make amends. She was more than fifteen miles away from the farmhouse. She hiked her pack on her shoulders and got moving.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be back today?" April whispered to Casey. The others were eating in the kitchen while the two sat out on the front porch. It was almost too cold, but they huddled together with a few blankets for warmth. There was no need to whisper, but she did just in case.

"I guess we'll see. Maybe she'll come back without that stick up her ass."

April shoved Casey, hard. "Don't be mean. Considering she saw all of her friends die at the hands of her father less than a year ago, I think she's doing pretty well."

"I know. You're right." She settled against him once more. "Sorry, Red."

"Jerk," she muttered.

Donnie didn't come in to eat. He just continued to work outside in the barn. The cold weather didn't bother him as much, so he'd slept out there for two nights. The cot wasn't that uncomfortable after he'd added some cushion, pillows, and blankets. It was better than sleeping alone in the living room with the constant reminder that Miwa was still out there, alone. Maybe she preferred it that way. For all he knew, she did.

Donnie shoved his tools off of the bench and onto the floor. They clattered loudly, but it didn't stop his mind from wandering. Nothing he did distracted him from his anger and frustration.

Meanwhile, Renet and Mikey perched on the roof of the farmhouse, watching the stars. That was their new tradition now. They came out several nights a week to just sit there in silence and appreciate the view. It was the one thing Mikey could do and not get bored or fidgety. He was there with Renet and that calmed him enough. He just held her close, happy that she decided to tumble through that portal to help them defeat Shredder.

"You cold?"

Renet glanced at him sleepily. "Just a little."

"Ready to head in?"

The stars twinkled down on her. Renet just wanted to stay next to him for a while longer. "In a bit."

* * *

It was well after dark when Miwa hiked through a copse of trees and finally came into the clearing that held the farmhouse. She was surprised she felt such relief at being back when she despised the sight of it just a few days earlier. All was quiet now. Everyone had long since fallen asleep.

Miwa walked towards it. Her bag was suddenly very heavy on her shoulders. A small light caught her eye. The barn doors were slightly cracked and a thin bar of yellow light escaped. Donnie was still awake.

With a new sense of purpose, Miwa adjusted her course and strode towards the barn. She slid one door open on its track with no hesitation, expecting to see Donnie working underneath his car project. Instead, she was greeted with a quiet space. Glancing around, she noticed the turtle fast asleep on a small stool at the workbench.

She couldn't help her involuntary smile. Miwa closed the doors to keep out the worst of the wintery air and dropped her bag on the ground. Her feet made no noise as she approached Donnie slowly.

She was silent, but it was like he sensed her presence. Donnie lifted his head slowly, neck aching from holding it in that position for so long. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. Surprise was written all over his face. Maybe he hadn't expected her to come back.

All he knew is that he was simultaneously mad and happy to see her. "You're back." He managed to choke out, standing up awkwardly.

"Donnie. . ."

He couldn't contain himself. "What the hell were you thinking? Who just walks out on their friends like that? Everyone was worried. Renet was worried. She couldn't stop wondering where you were and if you were going to be okay!"

She knew he wasn't referring to Renet. Miwa took his onslaught. She deserved it. "A messed up person walks out on her friends." Tears collected in the corner of her eyes. Donnie noticed and shut up. "I'm working on it. I really am, Donnie. I'm. . . I'm still not one hundred percent yet. I don't know if I ever will be."

Miwa took a deep breath and straightened her spine. "I love you, Donnie, and I'm going to move passed this so we can be together."

After her declaration, Donnie was speechless. She looked tired and a little worn, but something had shifted inside of her. Miwa's black eyes were still endless and sad, but no longer hopeless. There was a spark that he hadn't witnessed before, but Renet would find familiar. Donnie moved towards her and touched her upper arms lightly.

"I will always be there for you, Miwa. Don't push me away."

Miwa shook her head. "I won't push you away again. I swear." She stood on her toes and kissed his mouth. "There are things I do need to tell you. Things that have happened that I never admitted to you before."

Donnie pulled her flush against his body. He'd missed her the past few nights. He captured her lips again, determined to make her feel his commitment.

Suddenly distracted, Miwa muttered between kissing, "Things. . . which. . . tell you. . . later." Donnie unwrapped the scarf around her neck and removed the gloves on her hands. He lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around him.

The cot wasn't ideal, but they couldn't have cared less about the location. All Miwa knew was that this was the right step. Of course, she was far from completely sane or healed. As Donnie stroked the scar on her face, Miwa understood that her scars went deeper that skin. Phantom- Splinter was right. She came to Donnie's world before she was ready; she shoved everyone who wanted to be close away and kept them at arms length. Well, it was time to stop.

Donnie held her close on that cot, nestled under warm blankets and against rough skin, until the early light filtered into the barn the next morning. Starting now, Miwa would heal.

* * *

 **In case you haven't had a chance to check out the TKQ plans on my profile, here they are:**

 **Part III/ IV: in early planning stages, will feature Dr. Honeycutt/ Fugitoid, space, and Triceratons (I might make this a sequel); darker than the first two parts; Donnie and Miwa will most likely be separated (with the possibility of never seeing each other again); will DEFINITELY have some Leo/ Karai action (will find out where Karai is); Mona Lisa?**

 **I would love some input about your feelings on these plans, especially from BubblyShell22 and Juanita27. Thank you for your continued support and reviews! I want to write something that you will all love. And for those of you who have never reviewed, I would love your opinions as well. You can PM, email, or review.**


	25. Chapter 25

RAPH TIPTOED OUT OF THE BARN AND RAN BACK INTO THE HOUSE. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was surprised to find himself out of breath. Raph couldn't tell Mikey. He would just go run and tell Renet—or Splinter. Casey was his best option, but the lazy human was still asleep. He burst through the front door just as Leo was walking from the kitchen to the living room with a bowl of cereal. Well, Leo was as good as anyone. He slammed the door a little too loudly.

"What's up with you?" Leo couldn't help but comment on Raph's bizarre behavior.

Raph sputtered a few times. Finally, he took a deep breath. "Miwa came home last night and slept with Donnie in the barn."

Leo's mouth dropped open.

"I guess that means they made up." Both ninjas spun around to find Splinter chuckling on the stairs. The turtles blushed darker green and zipped their mouths shut. Splinter continued just so he could make them feel even more uncomfortable, "I only hope they used protection." Although they weren't ignorant and naïve children anymore, they'd all been relatively innocent in that area until the arrival of Renet and Miwa.

"Who?" April asked, appearing on the landing upstairs. She braided her hair and descended after Splinter. Casey was chuckling at the railing. "Wait. . . you mean Miwa and Donnie?" Her eyes widened with realization. "Can. . . are kids even possible? Would they come out normally?"

Casey followed her into the kitchen. "That would be so wicked! Mutant turtle-human babies. Best of both worlds." Raph had no idea where all of these people were coming from all of the sudden. Five minutes ago, none of them had even been conscious, much less fully dressed and moving around.

"Way to keep your mouth shut." Leo hissed in Raph's direction, plopping down on the armchair. He was still unable to hold still and put pressure on his knee for too long.

"Donnie's going to kill you." April agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was dressed for training. April's mouth quirked; she couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "They did it in a barn."

"He can try." Raph muttered under his breath.

"Who? You and Casey?" The stairs creaked as a sleepy Renet stumbled down them. She was still in her pajamas with tousled hair and crusty eyes.

"No." Casey said, laughing. He waited for the light of recognition to hit her. Renet's mouth formed an 'O' when she finally figured it out. Everyone except Raph burst into laughter.

* * *

"Everyone is staying suspiciously far away from the barn this morning." Miwa mumbled against Donnie's collarbone. He grunted his reply, rubbing her bare back softly. Miwa groaned loudly and sat up. She was going to have to go into the house eventually to take a shower.

"I'll join you," Donnie read her mind.

"There are seven other people in the farmhouse. Probably not a good idea."

Donnie rolled onto his back. "Now who's the practical one?"

Miwa crinkled her nose at him and stood. She didn't even mind that Donnie watched her get dressed. He followed shortly afterward. As Miwa picked up her pack and opened the barn door, she turned and winked at him in a flirty manner. "Same time tomorrow?"

He had never seen her so happy and buoyant. She already looked more in control. Donnie was even surprised when he didn't stutter on his equally flirty reply, "I'll meet you here."

* * *

They didn't say anything even after both Miwa and Donnie walked into the house to go about their usual morning routine. Miwa dressed in training clothes and motioned for Leo to follow, ignoring all of their averted eyes and smug faces.

"So. . . um," Leo managed, hobbling after Miwa. "I've been training nonstop while you were gone."

"Let's see if you've improved." She was pleasantly surprised to find that he had. He was always dedicated to his training and this proved no different. Leo's movements were less jerky and his meditative state came on much faster. Mikey joined them for a little bit, but got bored easily and left to go feed his chickens. If only Miwa had noticed; she would have felt the change in the air. Her focus was on Leo, his knee, Donnie, her elated feelings.

There was something strange in the air. It was colder. Someone was peering down on them, on their lives, on her. They'd been spotted. She'd been found.

Later that evening, Miwa and Renet sat on the living room floor cleaning her staff and their weapons. Miwa polished her wakizashi until she could see her reflection in its gleaming blade. Raph sharpened his sai from the armchair, listening to their chatter.

Miwa recalled her time in the forest and the question she had for Renet. "Is it possible that I can see what Karai is seeing, Renet?"

Renet pursed her lips. "I dunno. Never heard of it happening before. Then again, no Time Master has ever mixed universes before for such a long amount of time."

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"Miwa has already been here for weeks. At most, we might take someone to another dimension for a few hours or a day. No big deal."

Miwa said, "I thought you said people from other universes can't go to other universes using the scepter. It would kill them."

Renet touched the scepter, watching the sands of time roll through the hourglass slowly. "It always has before."

"Well, that's morbid." Raph turned the volume up on the TV.

Ignoring him, Miwa wondered, "What is a Triceraton?"

Renet frowned at Miwa. "How do you know about the Triceratons? They aren't part of this time." She saw the flash of fear cross Renet's face although it was brief and quickly hidden. Her friend couldn't contain her concern.

"What is it?"

Renet's eyes flickered back and forth the way they do when she'd nervous. Whatever she was thinking about saying was probably not meant for non-timestress ears. "Triceratons. . . they're a barbaric race of aliens who want to destroy the Kraang at all costs."

Raph said excitedly, "My kind of aliens."

"No." Renet said firmly, "They would destroy the Earth if that meant they could get rid of the Kraang. They have before."

"What?" Before Renet could explain further, the New York news came on. They watched it almost every day so that they could find out what was going on. Unfortunately, the Kraang hid most of the happenings using androids posing as journalists and news anchors. From what they could understand, there was some kind of city-wide quarantine happening. No one was allowed in or out of the city.

"How did you know about them?" Renet muttered under her breath. "They aren't supposed to be here."

"I didn't say they were here." Miwa said. "I just. . . dreamt about them."

"Why?"

Mikey suddenly came barreling into the room. "Is Crognard on?"

"We don't have time to talk about your stupid show." Raph growled angrily, jumping to his feet. "Apparently, we have _another_ bad guy to worry about."

"There's nothing to worry about right now." Renet insisted, "So what Miwa had a stupid dream about Triceratons? I probably told her about it forever ago and she's just now remembering." She stood uneasily and walked out of the room. Renet's mind was elsewhere; she left her scepter on the ground instead of setting against the wall out of the way.

Miwa was worried. Raph gave her a frustrated shrug and exited the room as well, leaving her alone with Mikey.

"What was that all about?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Karai sat on her bunk with her back pressed against the hard wall. The room was no longer pitch black; there were dim lights on the ceiling. She didn't know who her captor was or how he had magically forced her presence in his realm. Most of the time, he came and tried to interrogate her. Sometimes, he came with a human man who was some kind of scientist.

Her captor provided a few books and games for entertainment. Some of them she'd never seen before. Karai trained a few hours a day. She couldn't afford to get weak or soft. Karai and the Bald Man had come to a sort of agreement. She would answer one of his questions as long as he kept her updated about what was happening in New York.

"The Kraang still hold New York and have mutated all of the citizens who never escaped. Kraang Prime is still recovering from injuries and the turtles of legend are still unaccounted for." Karai breathed a sigh of relief. So, they were safe at least. "The Triceratons are headed to Earth now."

He wouldn't tell her what a Triceraton was or what their plan for Earth was. In some ways, Karai was still in the dark. "Now, where is the real Miwa?"

"Why do you want her?"

He sighed. "I can't have her in the wrong universe anymore. Her presence is rewriting the future. I used to be able to see it, but now it's blurry."

Karai thought he was insane. "I don't know where she is."

The Bald Man slammed his fist against the wall separating them. "It's a setback, but I'll find her eventually. It's only a matter of time. And it's running out for her."

* * *

"Hm. . .?" Donnie muttered, suddenly coming back to Miwa. His face was buried in her neck and shoulder. His hands were exploring beneath her thermal shirt. Miwa shifted on his lap, bringing his attention into sharp focus. "What?"

"I was asking if you thought Renet was acting weird today."

Donnie couldn't say he'd been paying attention, so he shrugged. He pulled her closer to him and went back to giving her chest his intense focus. Miwa couldn't help but smile. She'd wandered into the barn to see if he was going to eat dinner twenty minutes earlier only to find him intently working on a piece of the car at his workbench.

"Splinter said. . ." Miwa blinked, trying to remember what her sensei had told her. "Um, he said he's worried about her."

Donnie didn't want to talk about his father at a time like this. "She's fine." Donnie lifted Miwa so that she had a leg on either side of his shell. Miwa rolled her eyes, but lost her train of thought soon after. It was probably nothing, but Miwa decided she'd try to get more out of Renet later.

At dinner, they all gathered around to table to eat a huge feast of breakfast foods. And pizza, of course. Mikey had been experimenting in the kitchen all afternoon and had perfected his breakfast pizza a la Michelangelo. He devoured it—the others forced it down their throats. "So, did you, like, find your inner peace out in the woods, M?" She flicked her eyes towards Casey, raising her eyebrow. "Or did you find it later?" His pointed question failed to bring a blush to her cheeks.

"You've been waiting to say that all day, haven't you?" Miwa wondered instead and was pleased to see his own cheeks redden slightly. She buttered her toast as if nothing had been said.

Donnie brushed his foot against hers lightly under the table and hid his proud smirk. Miwa responded with an impassive face and a slight responsive nudge.

Leo abruptly changed the subject. "I think that I'm nearly recovered. That means we might be able to return to New York soon."

Donnie had other thoughts. "You're going to need a few more weeks at least before you'll be able to walk on your knee for any extended amount of time. It takes a while to build your muscle back and—"

"New York doesn't have a few weeks, Don." Leo said through ground teeth. He stared at his plate intently, then focused on his brother. "We all watch the news. We need to do something soon before our city can't be recovered."

"For once, I agree with you, Leo. I'm tired of sitting around the farmhouse. It's time for some action." Splinter stayed silent as his sons argued about their plans.

"We can't recover a city when you can barely walk." Miwa could tell when Donnie was being dead serious. His eyes narrowed and his fingers fisted angrily. "If you push yourself too far and damage your knee even more, you will never be able to practice kenjutsu again." That finally shut Leo up. Splinter was still surprised by Donnie's outburst.

"We can't fight at a time like this." Splinter imposed his age old wisdom on his family. "We have a duty to New York, Leonardo." His eldest son perked up and nodded seriously at his father. "But, you are still not strong enough to lead your team to victory. We stay at the farmhouse a few more weeks."

Leo let his frustration simmer. "Hai, Sensei."

* * *

 **Hi everyone- I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. Enjoy the newest chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

RENET MADE A VISIT TO SENSEI THE NEXT DAY. She came back with supplies and a letter addressed to Miwa. Leo was curious about the Splinter of her world. He tried to ask her questions, but Miwa kept their discussions short and to the point. She preferred not to talk about Sensei; he'd been aging quickly since his children were murdered and Miwa was afraid he would follow them soon.

She opened the envelope in the privacy of the front porch. It was getting so cold now that she couldn't go outside without a coat on to spar with Raph. " _Dear Miwa_ ," Splinter wrote, " _I have appointed a new leader of the Foot Clan in your absence. They will continue to be a force for good and follow your example. I must encourage you to be wary of your existence in the other universe. The scientists have reports that detail some kind of universal disturbance beyond the Kraang's interference. We always knew there was something else out there and I fear it is worse than what we have ever planned for. Remain alert. I will meditate on these visions."_

Miwa crumpled up the note. Her back tingled. Splinter was never wrong. Miwa needed more information about the Triceratons from Renet. Miwa would bet her life that the disturbance Splinter had seen involved them somehow.

"Love note?"

She didn't move from her casual stance against the porch railing. Casey walked towards her and mimicked the position. "Just seeing to my affairs," Miwa muttered.

"You look troubled. Something wrong?"

"I'm just. . ." Miwa shrugged, "worried about Sensei. He's all alone now. We all left him."

Casey focused on her. Her fingers were wrapped around the crinkled envelope and letter, her mouth was downturned, and her eyes sad. Casey patted her shoulder, unsure of how to comfort someone like Miwa. She wasn't really "one of the guys," but she wasn't really the hugging type either. "If your Splinter is anything like ours, he's tough. He can handle anything. Made of steel and all that."

Miwa had to chuckle. It was a weird attempt of comfort, but she'd take it. "Thanks, Casey."

"No problem, M. That's what I'm here for."

The front door burst open suddenly. They jerked around to see an excited April leap out of the opening. "Hey, Casey—come check this out." He obediently followed April and let her practice a new bushido technique on him.

"You're afraid." Leo had followed April out onto the porch and hobbled over to Miwa slowly. His knee didn't hurt as much as it used to, but he still needed a crutch to move around sometimes. Miwa raised her eye in question. "Of losing Splinter," Leo elaborated, "I can tell." Miwa wondered if she and Leo were more alike than she originally thought. She could tell that he feared the same things as her—failure, loss, anger. Neither could stand the reality that they had weaknesses that put the team in danger. Not only that, but they held themselves responsible for every misstep.

"How do you know?"

Leo shrugged nonchalantly. "I fear it too. Eventually, he'll be gone and it'll just be me leading the team. Hopefully, that's a long way off."

"Yeah," Miwa whispered, "Hopefully." For some reason, she thought of her baby who died. Her heart twinged; she never wanted to feel that stabbing pain again. "My Splinter is older than yours. The loss of his children hit him hard, yet he still holds strong. I guess I admire that."

"He was strong when you were weak." Leo smirked slightly, "It's a tough balance, but it's something I've had to accept recently. I watch out for my team, but there are some instances where they are better than me."

Miwa fake-gasped. "Leo, did you just admit that you're not perfect at everything?"

He gave her an unimpressed look. "At least I can admit it."

She couldn't help it. Her mouth dropped open. Leo had just dissed her.

Before Miwa could think of a witty reply, Leo tried to change the subject, "Do you feel like training?"

Miwa shook her head. "Not right now. Maybe later." She wanted to talk to Donnie, but she didn't want to leave Leo while they were both in such a weird contemplative mood. "Leo. . . I know it doesn't always seem this way, but the guys will always be there for you. You may be their leader, but you're also their brother. Just remember that family comes first."

He tilted his head. Leo couldn't tell if she was trying to allude to something from her past. "What are you thinking about?"

She sighed. She didn't want to be untruthful, but she couldn't avoid the lie any more. It was time for Donnie to know everything about the night everyone she loved died. "I have to tell Donnie something."

"What is it?"

"I, uh," Leo watched her struggle before finally shaking his head and smiling smile encouragingly. "You know what? It's cool. If I need to know, you'll tell me." She breathed a sigh of relief in his understanding attitude. Leo could be arrogant sometimes, but that didn't stop him from paying attention to other people's needs. That was something he usually exceeded at more than his brothers.

After she left Leo on the porch, Miwa might have stood in front of the barn for at least ten minutes trying to sort out all the possible conversations in her head. Finally, the cold drove her inside for Donnie's space heater. He greeted her with gap-toothed grin and almost immediately turned back to the engine of his toy. She warmed her fingers next to the space heater. "What are you working on?" It was reassuring to listen to Donnie's technical babble about valves and oil and liters. _Just spit it out already._ Miwa internally struggled with herself. She just couldn't find the right words. _Get it over with. Come on. It'll be nice to finally talk to someone about it._

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked midsentence, letting his thoughts trail off. Miwa had a weird expression on her face like she wanted to throw up or was in physical pain over some internal debate.

"Yes—well, no, sort of."

Donnie sighed, "Is Casey still teasing you? He's only being his normal, uneducated self. It's not uncharacteristic."

Miwa snorted, "No, he's fine now." Their rivalry could be so amusing some times. Miwa finally settled down. "It's just. . . I need to tell you something. It's hard to talk about. It hurts." She rubbed her eyes and walked over to his workbench. Miwa scooted some tools over and pulled herself on the table, hugging her knees to her chest. Donnie sat down on the chair nearby and gave her his best listening face. "After a came through the portal and we went back to the lair. . ." It all seemed like ages ago. "Renet and I left out a few, uh, minor details in our story. Well, I did, anyway."

His brows creased. "What 'minor details?'" His voice was pitched low, concerned.

Suddenly, Miwa's chest tightened even further. "Donnie, I was pregnant." She watched his transformation. Slight twitch of the head, message received, not quite understood. Narrowing eyes, information being processed. His lips were slightly pursed, then open as if about to question.

His brain was working a mile a minute, but he was still confused. "You. . . were. . . pregnant." He said it slowly, as if unsure that the words were even right.

"Yes." Miwa whispered, "I lost the baby when I fought Shredder. I was in the hospital for a while after that to recover."

"That. . . explains some things." He was beginning to make connections. "Oh, Miwa, I'm so sorry. All this time, we thought you were just obsessed with killing Shredder because you wanted to help us. It really was revenge. He took everything from you. Everything." He blinked a couple of times and then rested his three-fingered hand on her thigh softly. "Thank you for telling me."

"I had to," Miwa said, "I just wanted to talk about it to someone."

"I don't blame you. I think I finally understand everything now. Was the baby planned?"

She didn't know what she was expecting, but that wasn't it. "No, but it wasn't unwanted. After the initial shock, we were all happy." Miwa laughed as if recalling some distant memory. "Things had been settling down. Crime rates had decreased, so we weren't patrolling as much as before. Everything was good until. . . well, you know." Her eyes darkened even further as she recalled the descent into the horror. Their high had descended into a more-than-abysmal low. She rubbed the scar on her face absentmindedly. "I wanted to die." She told him. "I felt like that was the last part of you I had and it was just gone. I remember aching all over and feeling so empty. When I was pregnant, I was so full and happy. Life was great. And it all came crashing down eventually."

"Achiness is a symptom of depression." Donnie said technically, "But you're overcoming it more every day. Talking about it helps."

He'd stood up so that they were face-to-face. He held her close for a few moments. "I don't want it to happen again." Miwa told him.

"It won't. Not again." He didn't promise because he couldn't, but he'd sure as damn well try to make sure Miwa was never alone like that again. "You know this explains why you bought protection. I guess procreation between human and ooze-filled reptile is possible after all." Donnie's attempt at humor did the trick; Miwa snorted a little bit against his plastron.

"You're such a dork." She did feel better after telling him, though. Her chest wasn't tight; in fact, she felt like she'd lifted a huge burden and was instantly lighter.

He stroked her cheek, pushing her midnight-black hair behind her ears. "I mean it, though. I can see you getting better. You may think being at the farmhouse is necessary for Leo to heal, but I think it's been more beneficial to you more than anyone. Crazy forest retreats aside."

"Thanks," Miwa answered sarcastically, "Your encouragement is so inspirational." Their faces were close, but she dropped her head against his plastron with a groan.

"Any other minor details you have to reveal?"

Sitting up, Miwa tapped her chin and pretended to consider. "No, I think that's it for today."

"In that case, want to check out the car?" Miwa rolled her eyes at his obvious excitement, but followed him over to the rundown vehicle. Donnie gripped the door handle. "M'lady," he said, but the affect was totally ruined when the door screeched loudly as he opened it. Miwa laughed, but climbed into the backseat anyway. He followed suit, slamming the rusty door once again. Miwa settled under his arm, enjoying his nearness. Things were going to work out. She could feel it.

* * *

 **I've been so bad at updating! It's kind of ridiculous! This is a bit of a short chapter, but I'm happy to announce that there is only 1 more chapter in Part II! They had a nice recuperation period at the farmhouse, but it's time to stir up the action again. And this time it's in space!**

 **As always, let me know what you think so far!**


End file.
